Cartoon World Challenge
by AdventureKing2017
Summary: We all wanted some crossover between cartoons right? So why not just do it and see how they interact together in a world where they need to do challenges from the wicked minds of people who want entertaiment and gain rewards? Only one way to find out.
1. Welcome to Cartoon World Challenge

''Did you ever wanted to just grab a chunk of each cartoon universe and put them together to form a planet? Make them form teams and participate in different kinds of games and get sweet rewards? I mean duh! Of course, we are always thinking about crossovers. Hi I am Adventureking. As you see there is nothing here yet but that's because they are in storage once I make my introduction we can start''

''Welcome to Challenge World. Here is going to be the place where a new planet will be born, and with it its formed by all kinds of pieces from different cartoon universes where they will do challenges, no! not something like truth or dare my friend we are talking about CHALLENGES. Example, let's say that I have a bunch of different characters in my pocket right now…which I do and you will create a challenge for them like: **I choose Marge Simpson, Peter griffin, stan smith and Bart Simpson for form a team to kill ten zombies in a warehouse with nothing but bats. The last one to survive gets a shot gun as reward.** Or you can make them kill each other. You can make teams like Team blue versus team red. Or just one of them will do the challenge, or If you feel CHAOTIC just make everyone versus everyone''

''Hehehe You see that? That is an example. I'm not saying how much characters I have because some of them will be unlocked later. If the challenge is hard then the reward needs to be something really good, or if the challenge is easy then its going to be something simple, it depends on your challenge rules. ALSO! You can't challenge them to do have sex, I mean c'mon guys maybe some small sexy things but no sex you hear me? We need to let out the imagination besides our dicks''

* * *

 ***Gets a bag and opens it***

''Now How about we proceed with the fun? Oh! By the way none of them know each other''

A bright shining light appears and suddenly a new planet that looked rather…exotic was now there.

Meanwhile a bunch of dudes where waking up from a long sleep and they were in the middle of the street as they open their eyes. There were four dudes.

Peter: Ahh man! What happened? I never felt this dizzy since that time I challenge that divorced alcoholic parent…. hey where is my flashback?

Homer: hhmhm Marge please just more five minutes.

Stan: W-what? Where I am?

Fry: Hey this is not my bed.

Peter: Who are you guys? Did we party together last night and we don't remember?

Stan: I don't know, I feel like this headache is bad but not booze like.

Fry: Wow! Look at that guy, he is yellow. Are you an alien?

Homer: Hey! Thats racists don't you guys have yellow skin persons where you come from?

Peter: I know a dude where most of his body is made out of wood, does that count?

Then out of the bloom a white orb shows up in the middle of the street where a voice starts to come.

''Greetings Peter griffin, Stan smith, Homer Simpson and Philip J Fry! I was expecting you all here''

Peter: Where?

''In Quahog you dummy if you look at your side you see your house''

Peter: Oh cool!

Stan: What is this? Are you an alien?

Fry: Did we get kidnapped?

''I know that alien means being from another planet so maybe I am in a way. Ok I will be blunt with you guys. I have a lot of power so I made this planet from pieces of different world and universes, put them together like Lego and now here you all are''

Homer: Lego is really fun.

Peter: well that sounds cool, where is Lois and…the others?

''Your wifes, friends and so on are not available right now, this is a game and you need to play''

Stan: Now hold on there buddy, we are not your playthings.

''Well Stan you can either play or live here in this piece of this world called Quahog…with no wives to make your dinner or clean your mess.

Homer: DOH! It cant be

Stan: Oh god dammit!

Peter: I have allergies to cleaning! *gets on his knees*

Fry: I…am not married but sounds fun.

''GREAT! Now enjoy meanwhile this place is empty and go do whatever you want till I come back later with some of you guys challenges''

The white orb disappears leaving the four dudes alone.

Stan: Great! Now we are trap of this psycho as playthings.

Peter: So I can go anywhere in Quahog and no one can stop me? YES! I will get all the potato chip flavors and eat them on my bed.

Homer: That...sounds...AWESOME!


	2. More like a tutorial then a challenge

Two days later after the creation of World challenge. The group of dudes where reunited in Peter house Yard.

Suddenly though the white orb gain shows up in the middle of the place.

''I leave you guys for a little while and when i come back i see you all drinking beer in the open with no pants on''

Peter: Hey you dont know how great it feels to be pantless in the open with no one to bother you.

Stan: Its not so bad. Gotta take the suit out sometimes.

Homer: Yep without neighbors its so more relaxing.

Fry : So right. normally I can only do this in my apartment.

''You guys are so lazy. Ok my friends here is the thing, Today is the start of the challenges made by me of course. And you better get your sorry asses and your pants if you want this to go smoothly''

Peter: You suck! Making me put my pants back on.

Stan: What is it anyway?

Fry : Can it be a burping contest?

Homer : Hah! you guys wouldn't have a chance.

"No Fry it's not a burping contest"

Fry : Aw...

"These challenges will test your...ahem strengths. Let's start with something simple to get your limited brain juices flowing. Each of you is to paint a portrait of something or someone that makes you happy. Winners will be determined by quality not speed."

Peter: Oh cool! Do we got any sort of prizes?

Fry: I would appreciate a prize.

Homer: Make it be Donuts! make it be donuts!

"Winner gets to receive the item you draw"

Peter: Cool! I will draw a very sexy girl and its gonna be awesome.

Stan: Arent you married?

Peter: Shhh! shut up.

Fry: Oh boy i read so many comic books i hope i can draw this greatly.

Homer: Doh! gotta draw gotta draw.

four canvases appear in front of the contenders with pens, pencils, markers and paint.

" You may begin...NOW!"

Each one of them start to draw furiously or slow trying their best to draw something that they could have it.

Peter : Damn! I need to make the boobs bigger.

Stan: What are you drawing anyway?

Peter: Only the perfect wife thats it!

Fry: Cmon almost there!

Homer: *humming* This is well

A few minutes later.

''ok! times up, show me what each one of you draw and see their accuracy's''

They each show their work.

Homer shows a picture of a Big Donut that he painted with brown color and some sprinkles in pink.

"A donut. unsurprising but expected."

"Peter your drawing looks like vomit on paper, remember that next time Stewie decides to show you one of his before you and your wife spit on it with your judging eyes"

Peter: B-but my dream of Two hot gals

''More like your crap''

Stan: I drew this gun.

"Expected. and given your experience with guns of course you know how to fill in the details"

Fry: What about me?

" Alright Fry, lets see how you did. What is that suppose to be?''

Fry: Its me with incredible muscles.

''Are you kidding? your not going to look realistic if i make you like this''

Fry : That's the point of dreams. Who cares if they're unrealistic?

''You! once you start screaming at your body that looks unrealistic you fool''

Peter: So who won?

" You know what? Stan You get your gun"

Stan: Sweet!

Homer: Hey what about my donut? his gun might look bad

''Fine is just a donut anyway eat it''

 **The Donut shows up and Homer grabs it.**

Homer: WOHOO! victory is mine.

Peter : Where have I heard that line before?

* * *

 **A/N:So here you have guys, Just bring a Challenge,Some rules and of course a reward. No need to be shy just let your mind wild but also follow the rules**


	3. Pop the Balloon And oh! Fruits

**Next day on Challenge World...**

 **''So how are you guys doing?''**

Stan: I am living in that house that belong to someone called Cleveland and it appears that he uses really big pair of pants.

Peter: Oh no those you are holding are his wife pants, Her name is Donna and she has like that sexy phat ass you ever see.

 **''Yeah she does''**

Fry: Aint that guy your friend or something?

Peter: Oh shut up its normal to feel sexual atraction to your friends wife as long as you dont actually try to do anything or fall in love with them.

Homer: Sounds reasonable and fair.

 **''I mean if you dont like to think about it in a more complicated way, So here is the thing i saw you guys try to leave the neighboor and you fail''**

Peter: I got shock! what is the big deal?

 **''You cant leave the neighboorhood your in for now Peter, this is part of the game, i dont what the whole town to be your playground so you can get whatever you want''**

Fry: Sounds harsh.

Stan: The easy way is the cowards way out.

Homer: The brave ones are the firsts to die.

' **'Shut up! i dont care where house your guys are leaving i just...''**

Fry: That guy house over there has like thousands of sex toys.

 **''aghhh! Ok If i might start we will finish this today. Here is some challenges from beyond that you guys will do''**

* * *

 **Requested by Serio**

 **Challenge: Rock, Paper, Scissors**

 **Rules:Peter vs. Stan, Fry vs. Homer, both combatants play rock, paper, scissors. The winners of the first round play a second time for the reward.**

* * *

Homer: What is the reward?

' **'You know what once you win''**

Peter: really? that is a lame game is soo easy.

Stan: I got a gun and now i will have even more loot to collect from that.

The fat man and the Cia agent get ready to choose.

peter: Rock!

Stan: Paper!

Homer: Oh boy lets go baby give me a win.

Fry: In your dreams.

Then when they say scissors They choose. Stan choosed paper and Peter scissors. Homer uses paper and Fry uses rock

Peter: Yess!

Stan: Dammit!

Fry: What?

Homer: Whooho!

Fry: Impossible!

 **''Ok guys last round between the fatmans''**

Homer: Hey! this is all lovely soft.

 **''You mean dough or fatness''**

Peter: Cmon i need to do stuff (like invande Cleveland house and look for his wife panties and maybe a little of his stepdaugher. ahhh yeah give them some sniffs...geez i wonder why i feel so pervert since Lois was gone)

 **''Stop your internal monologue peter''**

They choose. Peter uses paper and Homer uses rock. Peter is the winner

Peter: YEAH! IM THE BEST!

Homer: DOH!

 **''Good job Peter here is your reward ''**

 **The orb shines a golden light as a weird looking Coin shows up.**

''This is the Mantis flip coin, it grants the user great dexterity and agility in the forms of cool backflips, somersaults and to jump really good. I dont think something like this would come from such easy challenge but...meh''

Peter: Ohh Sweet *grabs the coin* This is so going to be useful when stuff gets stuck in the ceiling.

Fry: Man that is so cool, i cant believe i lost.

Stan: Trully good it would be for someone more active but nooo the fat guy has it.

The griffin starts doing backflips on the ceiling of his house.

Peter: Meet the new spiderman.

 **''Like hell you are! Ok dudes this is the second dare and is a little more dangerous so get ready''**

* * *

 **Requested by Numbuh4652**

 **Challenge: Balloon buster.**

 **Rules: Your neighboor hood is full with colorful balloons. Your goal is to pop ten of them before your adversaries, but look out. they can either be filled with something dangerous or something harmless or just annoying.**

* * *

Homer: Uhh a surprise.

Fry: That can end up killing us.

Stan: I need to be careful.

Peter: Sweet i am going to get more stuff.

 **''Ok each one of you get a needle to pop the ballon and do it fast ok? this a is a challenge and...GO BITCHES! GO!**

A bunch of different colorful ballons show up and then everyone starts running to go pop the balloons.

Peter: This is on the bag.

The fat man pops a blue balloon and then bees show up in a swarm. Wow they dint even made a noise to think if they where there.

Peter: Ahhh! bees!

Then he starts running away from the bees jumping around.

Stan: It cant be that Bad.

The blue suit CIA agent pop a red ballons and when he does eletricity runs through his body. Which makes him shake and dance around in a silly way before falling down like a toast.

 **''OHH! that sure hurted''**

Fry: i am going to win this stuff, for real.

He is able to pop three baloons withouth getting anything but his luck runs out when he pops the fourth as a can falls on the ground and sprays pepper spray all over his eyes.

Fry: MY EYES! He rolls over the floor in pain crying out loud as he screams since pepper spray is horrible.

Meanwhile Homer was poping more balloons but he seemed to handle them pretty well. He got a boxing glove that hit him on the face but he has gotten stronger hits before so its not that painful. He gets stuck with something sticky which was caramel so he eat all of it. He just had more luck that the others where either blind for a moment or running from something that like Peter. Sure it did hurt when he got a wedgie and kick in the dick even though that does not seem possible he was trying for the reward. The mysterious surprise he would like to have.

Homer: And ten.

he said as the baloon pops and a flamethrower shows up which it burns his little piece of two pathethic hair pieces when he duck.

Homer: DOH! my hair!

 **''Congrats Homer you won! and what hair? that was nothing''**

Stan: Ahnn man i need medical attention.

' **'Its not so cool to have pain withouth the power of toon force right?***

Fry: What? *still blind*

 **''Forget it, your feeble mind cant understand''**

Homer: Yeah! What did i win? money? bacon? a dinassour?

 **''Fruits!''**

Homer: Say what now?

 **''You won some of the world most expensive fruits''**

A huge basket shows up with different fruits that where full with fruits such as: **Densuke watermelon, Sekai-ichi apple, yubari king melon,Strawberries arnaud,ruby roman grapes,dekopon and northern territort mangos**

Peter: Haha! he got fruits as a reward, sucker

 **''Tsc! you escaped the bees? shame''**

Homer: Ah man! what is so expensive about those fruits?

 **''Well homer for example the ruby roman grapes are worth $6,400 Dollars because The world's most expensive grapes were sold at an auction in 2011 in Kanazawa, Japan. Each grape was about the size of a ping-pong ball, and, since there were 25 in the bunch, cost about $255. To be sold, the grapes must have a sugar content of around 18 percent and weigh 20 grams each''**

Peter: Holy shit all that money? also the history part was desnecessary and boring.

Fry: They are just grapes why are they so expensive?

Homer: Because healthy things are expensive, and they want us to eat those in cost of our money.

''Whatever, they are yours now so at least try to eat them you dingus. This is all for today so peace out''

The orb is gone...

Homer: DAMM YOU ALL FRUITS!

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys just making clear that right now those male characters are the only people you can dare so dont send dare for others that dint show up yet this is just the start, i will for sure bring other people from other shows in special events. So tell me who you want to show up**


	4. All i wanna do is SMASH ZOMBIES!

It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these you ask yourself. WHY IN THE HELL DID I WIN FRUITS?

That was what Homer Simpson thought last time.

Stan: Let it go man you even nagging all day about that.

Peter: Haha you won useless fruits

Homer: Shut up!

Fry: I mean they are expensive so maybe you should give it a go?

Homer: Maybe you should try no not be so red haired.

Fry: Are you jealous of my hair?

Homer: N-no. I can complain if I want to.

Stan: Hahaha! Baldy! Baldy!

Homer: Why you little! *Goes to choke him like Bart*

''ENOUGH!''

The almighty orb shows up like always.

''Save your urge to kill each other for later, because today it's the time for killing''

Stan: Finally! I'll start with the Fatso. *pulls out his gun*

Peter: Whoa! Whoa! You always wanted to kill me or something?

Fry: I feel like he has some issues with fat people.

"I said save it for later! Your next challenge is going to be dangerous!"

Stan: Oh please, I deal with terrorists for a living. What could possibly be so dangerous?

Peter: A giant Chicken. It's not a giant chicken is it?

* * *

 **Requested by Devilboy101**

 **basically the entire gang have to fight in a hunger game inspired arena and have to fight each other, all the while fighting off a hord of zombies, but not just any Zombies oh no, they have to either fight off a hord of zombies from Resident Evil or Left 4 Dead.**

 **Weapons: Well Stan did win his gun from the last challenge, so he gets that and a random amount of bullets. The others get melee weapons (a Bowie knife, a camping axe, a tactical shovel, or a bat) they will have to draw what they get.**

 **Name of the game: The hunger zombies**

 **Reward: One of them gets there best friend. Stan (Roger), Homer (Moe), Fry (Bender), Peter (Cleveland or Joe)**

* * *

Homer: Hmmm...Giant chicken *drools*

Peter: Trust me you don't want to run into a giant chicken

"Enough about the chicken! The next challenge is called The Hunger Zombies. Each of you will be put against each other while holding off hordes of Zombies."

Homer: I don't know about this.

Peter: yeah me neither.

The barrier on the neighborhood is lifted.

''Get your damm weapons or become zombies ration''

''Oh yeah? Too bad because it started now''

The guys scramble to get themselves ready, before becoming zombie chow.

They had weapons that had show. Homer gets the camping axe, Fry gets the tactical shovel and Peter gets the baseball bat meanwhile Stan had took his gun.

Fry: Says you! I played tons of video games. I have the knowhow.

Stan: This'll be a breeze for me.

Stan: Oh yeah? Then maybe i should take care of you right now *aims gun at him*

He starts to hear the zombies coming, they were not slow they were left 4 dead generic zombies.

Fry: Uh, Uh LOOK OUT ZOMBIE BEHIND YOU!

Stan: What!? *turn around*

When Stan Turns around Fry runs off.

Stan: Wait a minute...Dammit I can't believe I fell for that.

Peter: Oh crap RUN!

Everyone scatter around the place...

Homer: Got to hide, got to hide! AH!

''Let the games Begin HAHAHA!''

The fatman Runs into his house and quickly shuts the door.

Peter : I wish the guys were here. Joe or Cleveland would have made great Zombie bait.

The fatman puts the couch behind the door.

Peter: Well whatever i have this bat and this magical thingy coin i am totally ok.

 **'No my fat friend, you are not.'**

Peter: What...who the fuck are you?!

 **'Me, well you can call me the Devil, or dp for short, and I happen to be a good friend of your current "GoD". Now do I have your attention?'**

Peter: THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!

The fat man said, crossing his fingers in a makeshift cross.

 **'...Are you done dumbass? Good now get your fatass into the kitchen, theirs a hammer and a box of nails waiting for you.'**

Peter: Yes sir...what exactly am I suppose to do with those items?

 **'Your going to drive the nails into your bat, and create a zombie killing weapon, anymore questions?'**

Peter: No sir, thank you sir.

The fatass said, before running into the kitchen to build up his weapon.

Meanwhile Fry was hiding from Stan and the zombies, He had gone in many dangerous adventures in space sure he dint had a robot or a beautiful one eye mutant to protect him but he had a weapon and some guts and he beat Resident evil 4 on medium so he was confident.

 **'Bet you didn't play Resident Evil 7 on Madhouse.'**

Fry:...Ok? Who are you, and did you just read my mind?

 **'That I did Fry boy, and I go by many names, but Dp will suffice.'**

Fry: Ok Dp, what's Resident Evil 7? Also what do you want?

 **'...Boy when you come out of this, I'll ask your "GoD" if I can show you that wonderful horror of a game, in a private setting, in the dark by yourself. But before then Fry I'm here to advise you on making your weapon more deadly yo the Zombie hord, also run into that hardware store across the street from you.'**

Fry look and saw what Dp was talking about. Running across the street to hopefully avoid the hord, and running inside, Fry baracaided the entrance with a 2x4.

Fry: Ok voice in my head, what now?

 **'Grab the two saws on the shelf, and a roll of copper wire, and a car battery, that should be in the back. Also before I forget grab a pair of rubber gloves, your going to need them.**

Fry: Ok everyone knows i am not very smart so i am going to ask. What exactly i am doing here? also why your helping me? i am special or something?

He said as he goes get all the stuff that he was asked to.

Oh your not that special, I simply like you better then the rest, well besides Homer. Anyways your building an electric shovel,which will power the saws to cut through the undead and to burn them as well.'

Fry: Wow Cool! I cant wait to see the look on their faces when they see me.

 **'Oh by the way Fry, behind you.'**

When he turn around he is almost Kill by a zombie with a pitchfork, the generic zombie from Resident evil 4 but he dodge it uickly.

Fry: Ah! Hey this is not cool. Lets see how you like it when this happens with you.

He swings the tactical Shovel with all his current might.

With a lucky hit he got a hit right on the head with enough force to make it fall back and banm on the floor he is.

Fry: Taste my pain!

Starts to smash the Zombie face.

After a few moments of continually bashing in the zombies skull in, Fry stopped and began to breath heavily from the exertion.

 **'Well seeing as your able to take care of yourself, good luck and remember watch your ass.'**

The Cia agent was hiding on Mr Hebert House feeling confident in the power of his gun and experience.

Stan: Why does this house has so many pictures of little boys. Are they these people house kids or something?

 **' No, no they are not, well besides Chris over their on the far right. The owner here is a sick paedophile.** '

Stan whirled around gun at the read, pointing where he heard the voice.

 **'oh no a gun pointing at NOTHING! seriously dude your embarassing yourself,you cant survive with just one lame pistol in a zombie horde'**

Stan: Who the fuck are you!?

 **'I have so many names, that they can rival the sheer number of ways people can die. I have been known as Alexander the Great, Cesar Emperor of Rome, Odin, King Author, but you shall refer to me as Dp.'**

Stan: Your making that up to look important.

 **'Bitch, if I was making any of that up I would be giving you some advise on how to survive the zombies. But since you know better good luck you chubby bastard.'**

Stan: Who are you calling chubby? I am super beefy so you know.

Then the sound of windows breaking can be heard upstairs. Stairs where just put for the Ganados (Resident evil 4) Zombies to get up.

"By the way Stan you may want to run, that or find a specialized thermalscop. And before I forget, both you and I know that you like to flex in front of a mirror, all the while singing the national anthem, all the while your beer belly hangs out for all the world to see.'

The voice dissapears as everyone now is time to work their ass off to survive the zombies and kill each other.

 **' So your really going to start this...challenge, without helping out the one known as Homer?'**

''Oh yeah i forgot about fatso two, you think he is fine?''

 **'Eh he'll be fine. I think...should we check on him just in case?'**

''Yeah do that''

Meanwhile Homer was running around in the street Screaming as a enemy zombie with a chainsaw and a baf on his head was trying to cut his head off.

 **'Well shit, looks like you could use some help.'**

Homer: Yeah I could use one right about now!

 **'Take a left through the alleyway here.'**

Homer runes through said alley way, narrowly dodging the zombie with the chainsaw. He kept running down the, thankfully empty, alleyway.

 **'Good, now keep running down the way, until you come upon a open back door to one of the buildings.'**

Homer simply nodded and kept going, until he spotted a ajar door. Sadly it was covered by three zombies.

Homer: D'oh! What am I going to do? The damn door is covered by three of those things!

 **'Calm down Homer, remember you got a camp axe, use it on one of the zombies, and theirs a loose pipe you can use to kill the others. Also its whacking day.'**

Homer: Ok Homer Jay Simpson, Its time to honor the pants you use. Oh geez i hope i can do this killing zombies thing.

He gets his weapon ready and Swings at one of the zombies and with a lucky hit he kills one of them with the axe. Though the chainsaw guy was getting close and those two dint look like they wanted to go down easy.

Homer kick the dead zombie off his axe, and then proceeded to throw it at the zombie on the right, nailing it between the eyes. Quickly Homer dodged the last zombie, grabbing the steel pipe as he ran inside the building.

Using said pipe, Homer jammed it between the door and the wall. After a few moments of calming down his racing heart, and getting as much air in him as he can.

 **'Ah good, you made it. After you regained you breath, head upstairs, theirs a surprise for you.'**

Homer: Ahgnn Stairs? Just kill me already.

He starts going upstairs groaning all the while like all fat guys who hate exercise do.

After a few moments of continually climbing up the stairs, Homer arrived to an unlocked door, and when he open it he almost fainted. For in that room was the mother load of weapons and food.

Homer: Wow!

The yellow fat dude sees a doomsday prepper hideout, filled out with MRE'S, a Semi-auto shotgun, an Ak-47, a .50 Cal Sniper rifle, a freaking Anti Tank rifle, and lastly a prototype railgun.

 **'Pretty Sweet right?'**

Homer:...I think I'm in heaven! I'm going to live!

Homer shouted out to the heavens! Even thanking the voice for helping him through that nightmare in the alleyway.

 **'Just try not to waste your time eating the rations ok?'**

Homer: I promise nothing.

Stan really had no idea on what he was doing. For one he was running low of ammunition, and had to resort with using a tire iron as a melee weapon, while he was running away from a hoard of Zombies, which mind you CAN FUCKING RUN!

Stan: Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit!

 **' Ah I see that the chubby gaylord is learning a valuable lesson, in respect to your betters. Hows the extended cardio?'**

Stan: Gaylord? I am very straight thank you ver much, i have two kids to prove and one hot wife. How in the fuck zombies can run? arent they suppose to be all slow.

 **' Not these one, their a bit faster and stronger then their normal rotten looking counter parts. Oh and fyi their called Crimson Heads.'**

Stan: I dont fucking care about their names.

He turn around shooting his last bullets at the Crimson heads.

But they just kept coming, not taking notice of the bullets being shot at them. It was at this moment, when Stan heard the last of his bullets left the chamber, and the clicking that followed, he new he fucked up.

Quickly, with out even thinking, Stan jumped through a window, which was about 7 storeys up. Luckely he crashed landed onto a roof of a car, softening his fall somewhat.

Stan: Ouch! My back. Why i am so sloppy?

He throwns his gun away and then prepares his iron tire to bash any skulls for a good ol machine gun.

Though deep down, which Stan will never admit in public, he enjoy up close and personal encounters with his enemy's. It simply add fun into the encounter.

Another zombie from the Resident evil 4 shows up, he was using a pitchfork.

Stan: So you think you can kill me? try tough guy

But then his head explodes and a parasite called las plagas comes out of his head, it was the type with a shapr appendage that would swing around a deadly cut. It was gross.

Stan: Oh shit?!

Stand yelled out, and dodged out of the way of the Las Plagas sharper tentical, as it cut the car that Stan landed on in two.

Dude was now fucked he dint had and guns or flash grenade to make that freak show go die die and soon he would be the one but now he could run faster then that thing with no head right?

But as Stan tried to run, the plagas was able to get in hit on Stan, which cost him his left arm. The sheer force of the attack sent him crashing through a glass window of a building.

Stan: AHHHHH! MY ARM! MY FUCKING ARM! YOU BASTARD!

 **'Careful Stan your blood smell and screams will make more problems to fall upon you'**

Stan: Oh fuck you man, what could be worst then losing my ARM!

Nemesis: STANNN.

 **' That Stan, is called Nemesis, and found its prey, namely you. Good luck.'**

Stan: I wish Roger was here...he would probally be friend that thing and then later become his sex partner.

He said remembering how Weird his alien freeloader was.

 **'Stan stop thinking about your alien lover/friend/whatever, and either run or fight your choice.'**

Nemesis: STANNNN.

Stan: FUCKKKK!

Meanwhile With Peter...

Peter at the moment was having a blast, he hadn't spotted any zombies at the moment and didn't need to do anything, besides stopping at the clam and getting a drink.

Peter: Man this is the life, i even get out of the house to get a drink and nothing.

Then he hears steps that makes the ground tremble.

Peter: What the fuck?

He walked over to the window, and saw a horrifying sight.

The beast punches the bulding making a lot of it be destroyed in the process.

Peter:...Yep, me and my big mouth, it always gets me into trouble.

The giant began to roar in Peters general direction, sending out a mini shock wave.

El Gigante: RRRRRAAAHHHHHHHH!

Peter simply stared at the monster, eyes wide in fright.

Peter: I think I just shit myself.

He rubs his pants and smell it

Peter: Yep for sure.

Then he runs like his life is in stack which it is. All in his hands was a baseball bat and a bottle of drink.

Peter: Cmon Peter think! What did Grand auto theft teached you?

 **'Try making a cocktail molotov i guess'**

Peter: It's not that.

 **'Shoot a hooker, until she's dead?'**

Peter: It's not that either...oh wait now I remember, I need to steal a car!

 **'Where your going to find a car that is totally open and functional right now?'**

Peter: There's one right there.

Said Peter, pointing at a Semi-truck, which happens to be outfitted with a bulldozer blade.

 **'...Ok didn't see that there a second ago?'**

''Oh yeah that was me DP!''

 **'Hey Billy Bob! I'm working here!'**

''Sorry i am going to watch Dragonball Super byeeeeee''

 **'Wait what!? Wait for for me, he crazy bastard!'**

Peter: I shall kill that guy over there and be victorious

The fatman gets inside the machine of a car and goes all the speed up against it.

Peter: I shall kill that that thing over their and be victorious! That or die a horribly slow and painful death!

Peter ran for the semi-truck, all the while the El Gigante walked towards it's victim. Luckely Peter made it to the truck, and was able to fit his fatass into the cabin.

Once inside, Peter frantically searched the cabin for keys, hoping that he wasn't screwed over, until he lifted down the sunvisor and the key dropped down into his awaiting palms. Cheering in triumph Peter put the key into ignition and the truck roared to life.

He started making his obnoxious laugh as he goes all speed up.

Meanwhile Homer was eating some food he found on his special little place while he thought he was one hundred percent safe from the chainsaw zombie with the bag on its head.

Homer: Thank god I found this place, I was starting to get hungry for awhile there.

He said, opening up another MRE and preparing it.

If only he know that the zombies where not having any of that shit as dangerous new types where getting closer to his place.

What Homer didn't know that a newer type of zombie was walking towards his door, after dealing with the remaining zombie, with it's head crushed into the brick wall, and the chainsaw user was missing his lower body, arms, and had his chainsaw cutting his torso in two.

The Tyrant through the door, like it wasn't even their, and slowly made it's way up the stairs. Slowly as it creeked along the staircase, making it moan because of the Tyrant's seer weight.

Homer for his part, sensed a disturbance, heard the moaning of the staircase, quickly he grabbed the biggest gun he could find, the Anti-tank rifle, and aimed it at the door, while using the bed to hold it in place.

Homer: I dont know who you are but you disturbed my lunch time so i will shoot you right in your dang head you bitch.

The door was thrown off its hinges, barley missing Homer who dodged out of the way in the nick of time. When he looked up, their in the door way stood a 6'4 greyed skin, mountain of a man, bald was his head, and pupilless.

All the same Homer to aim.

Homer: Smile you son of a bitch!

He pulls the trigger expecting a beautiful headshot.

It happens in slow motion.

The bullet leaves the barrel, and the sheer force behind it sent Homer flying backwards through the pile of weapons, food and ammo, and eventually through the wall. Luckly he was able to snag the semi-auto shotgun and the Ak-47, even some bullets for both guns mid flight.

He went soaring out of the building at high speeds over to the next building over. Breaking through the glass, and landing on top of a warn out mattress broke his fall.

Homer: D-did i get it? jesus fucking christ this was insane, are all anti tank weapons like they just throw your world upside down when you shoot them?

 **'Yes, yes they are. And as for your wannabe attacker, he's down.'**

Homer: WOOO HOO! go homer go homer your them an zombie hunter and killer baby

 **'Whoa, hold on a minute, I said he was down, I didn't say he was dead.'**

Homer: What? But that was an anti tank rifle that throw me out of the damm bulding and i shot right in front of him.

 **'You shot, and damaged him to the extreme, and because of that he'll be coming after you now.'**

Homer: Ohhh fuck! I need to finish this quick or i be eaten

 **'No, what you need to do is run for that building on the other side of town, and hope that the Tyrant is in a forgiving mood. I would run now.'**

Homer: God dammit.

"Sup are you guys dead yet?"

 **' No they are not, I'll give them this, they may be retarded, but their surprisingly durable. Especially Peter and Homer.'**

''Maybe we should speed things up, we still have more challenges so how about we mark the location of one bulding where they all can met? with the excuse that if they dont do that the most deadly zombies will show up at once?''

meanwhile Fry was killing many generic zombies with his eletric Shovel with the saws that he learned thanks to someone he even had luck killing the ones that run fast.

Fry: Hahaha yeah! this is gross but i will survive

As he killed the last of the zombies, something slammed into him, sending him and whatever hit him to the ground. After he caught his breath, moaning out in pain all the while, he slowly stood up, and looked at what hit him.

Fry: What the hell? What is that?!

 **' That Fry is a Rail Gun.** '

Fry: D-dammit who fired that? I gotta get myself up

 **'It wasn't fired, it simply was thrown from an explosion of epic proportions. And it may or may not have been me who help guid it here to you.'**

Fry: So its mine? looks heavy

 **'It is, and it's really not that heavy, though it does have some kick.'**

Fry: I wonder where i can use this.

 **'Oh I'm pretty sure you can figure it out, you might want to head to that tall building over their in the other wider of town.'**

Fry: Why? is there something good for me?

 **'Oh you'll see.'**

''do you think Peter and Stan are still alive after El gigante and Nemesis arrival?''

 **'Honestly? Just barley, and I'm pretty sure their screaming in fright.'**

"Oh thats cool"

''Sure! show me a overall of what is shaking''

 **'Well, from what I can see, Stan and Homer are already at the top of the building, fighting each other and fighting the now mutated Tyrant, and Peter is making his way up said building, he's being followed a large hoard of zombies. Fry on the other hand is making his way over via rooftops, anything else?'**

''What happened to the nemesis?''

 **'I actually have no idea.'**

''Really? ahhn man, well i bet its ok''

Back to the guys who where fighting.

Stan: Give up noq, i took one of your weapons

Homer: The Ak-47? It's empty, luckily is still got my trust shotgun.

Said Homer as he fired at Stan, who dodged out of the way, and tried to fire back, but found that Homer was telling the truth.

Stan: FUCK!

He said, tossing the weapon at Homer, who simply moved out if the way.

Peter: Watch me world because i am coming

"Fucking unbelieavble how he survivez"

 **'I know right?! Seriously if that's not plot armor, I don't know what is.'**

"Like goku getting his ass kick by EVERYONE and still have energy"

 **' That's one way to put it, another would be Spongebod and Patrick's friendship. No matter what happens, they will remain friends.'**

" Like Stan and Peter Marriage. Ok who you bet will win?"

Fry: Cmon fry push it

 **'If I were to take a guess...Fry.'**

Fry: I will miss you eletric shovel

As Fry took a step onto another rooftop, he slipped on a wet cement, making him fall on his back, and discharging the Rail Gun, making it fire into a certain distant building. Basically cutting said building in half, and another building behind it.

Fry: Holy mother of shit! Ahnn...was railguns this strong?

 **'My good sir, you have no idea.'**

The guy had no idea where his bullets had just hit besides the buldings.

''Hey...so i think you dint realize but you made some big mayhem here that i think even zbomies would run from that...also you won''

Fry: Wait what?

 **' Fry you just won the entire tournament in one fell swoop...couldn't have done it better myself.'**

Fry: Oh...geez so i kill them? oh man did they suffer a lot?

''Well some of them got their head blown up into pieces and some died almost right away before they hit the ground of the bulding so its a big mess''

Fry: Damm! i feel kinda bad even though i had to do this.

''Dont worry we fix this shit up and then later you getyour reward''

'Awesome, so were done torturing those guys with zombies?'

''For now yes but your free to come by''

In a snap of a finger Fry is back to the same neighboorhood of the main characters of family guy.

Fry: Wow!

Then three coffins show up in front of him. When they open up he sees Stan,Homer and Peter who came back from the dead. Not as zombies thought.

''Bet none of you met god to go to heaven''

Peter: Pfff Heaven maybe nice but God is weird, is all about dont touch me and stuff.

Stan: I have some small troubles with him.

Homer: Hell was nice that time i ate the world all Donuts.

''Ok stop! You guys lost and Fry won so he gets the reward''

Fry: YEAH! what did i win?

''Your Best friend to be here''

Fry: Wait what?

Bender: Fry, my meat sake from another, how yeah been!

The robot said, appearing behind Fry. Who jump in fright, at his friend's arrival.

Fry: Bender?

bender: You know i got confused when i got here and that guy said a bunch of stuff but hey! lucky us that are not working right?

Stan: Is that a robot?

Peter: And he is drinking beer.

Homer: Can i have some?

''Hey guys how do you feel to have even more people here? lets say...female''

Everyone: HELL YES!

Bender: Eh...I really don't care.

Two big boxes that could fit a human show up and start moving.

''Before this im telling you this is none of the people you know''

The first box reveals a red haired tall woman with a rather big bust, huge hips and a large behind. She wears a pale green blouse-shirt with a wide collar, white apron, dark green pants and her hands you cann see her wearing Yellow Gloves for cleaning.

The second woman also had big hips but seemed to have more volume even then the first one or maybe a little more on hern hips and ass instead of bust. She also had red hair and her head was in the shape of a square head and big circular eyes. The rest of her appearance consists of a midriff tank top, capri pants, and boots.

D's M: Uh...were the hell are we?

Debbie: What?! Where?! Who?!

Both women said in confusion, wondering what the was going on.

"Hello ladies."

''And Welcome to a world you will not get out until i say so hahaha! congratulations on being choosen to participate in my challenge utopia where people from beyond will give you guys challenges and rewards for your trouble''

D's M: Say what now? is this some sort of dream?

Debbie: Hahaha very funny ok guys please stop.

''Im afraid this is no joke or prank my dear big hip ladies, this is real and we! are gonna have fun hahahahaha! although not sexually because people cant really challenge things like sex''

Fry: What about sexy things?

''Thats ok as long as its not sex''

 **' Not yet anyways, and on another note little lady in the apran, what do we call you?'**

Martha: ahn...Martha.

"Great name. Well this is the end for now,enjoy knowing each other"

 **'See you next time!'**

The voices dissapeared out of nowhere leaving the Milfs jaw dropped.

Bender: So...who wants to drink?


	5. Watch out! he has a Badass Theme song

One week later After the events of the latest chapter the guys where much or less adapted to their new lifes so far.

The red haired guy was with a supermaket cart and was singing.

Fry: I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was! Drinking this soda of coke because i dont have SLURM!

Then he runs and gets up on the cart as it goes foward on the street.

Fry: Haha! Yeah this is fun, i wonder how the guys are doing withouth me.

Then Fry gets back to the Neighboorhood he was and sees Peter talking To Homer and Stan outisde drinking beer.

Peter: Im just telling, its Little people a better term then Midget?

Stan: That sounds a bit worse, no need to make them feel small. How about a Hobbit?

Homer: Aint that those small little dudes who eat bread all the time?

Peter: I want a hobbit as my buttler.

Then suddently a figure shows up wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie and had white faceless face.

''Hello there my friends. Today i show myself on this phisical form,how are you guys and also the ladies doing?''

Stan: Wait a minute, your saying your the guy who has trapped us here, and now your in physical form?

"Well arent you a genius?"

Stan: Is that sarcasm i am sensing?

''Now listen up, we are starting the challenges right now and no need to call the ladies who are resting and trying to adjust,this is your time for now''

Peter: Oh yeah i love those ladies, they are so sexy

Homer: Arent you married?

Peter: Pff our wives are not here, just because your married it doesnt mean you will stop feeling lust over other womans.

''As long as you dont betray your wife too thats it but Try not to get on the wrong foot''

Stan: Alright enough screwing around, we know what this is suppose to go so just tell us.

''So you think your some kind of wise guy huh? Well you all will have to try your best listen up''

* * *

 **Requested by Zero**

 **defeat Stelio Kontos**

 **Rules: Stan, peter, homer, and fry must fight hand to hand compact and kill Stelio Kontos; however, the person that kills him get one super power of there choosing.**

* * *

Stan: Oh...god.

Homer: Who is that Stelio guy?

Fry: Oh cool any power of our choosing? piece of cake with the four of us to wear him down

Peter: I fight over a giant chicken i can do this.

Stan: Y-you fools! you have no idea what your talking about.

 **'Hey old buddy, old pal, aren't we missing someone?'**

''Oh you still here? i though you where busy''

Fry: Oh yeah where is Bender?

''He is not part of this challenge just you four''

' **Yep! Still here, just thought I'll stick around a bit, see if there was any fun to be had.'**

Stan: its not

'Motherfucker was I talking to you?'

''Calm down they are gonna deal with something bad already''

 **'Oh? Who or what is it? PLEASE TELL ME THEIR GOING AGAINST A GIANT NINJA CHICKEN!?'**

''Something evil. Try not to die guys''

All three of the overconfident men were determined to beat Stelio Kontos, But Stan has had his run-ins with Stelio before, One when he was a teenager in high school, and the last time when he was beaten by him by his own son when he tried to make Steve a man.

He was basically scared of fighting Stelio Kontos, and tries to warn his friends.

Stan: Guys, please don't do this! I've fought him befoee, he's unbeatable! run away while you still have dignity.

But they just laugh it off, thinking the C.I.A. spy was crazy, as they thought Stelio was nothing more than a regular man that can be beaten... oh how wrong they were.

Homer: Oh, don't be a pussy stan, how strong can he be?

* * *

 ***Warp!***

A bright flash of light was brought down from the sky, blinding the males as they covered their eyes, as the light disappeared, out came Stelio Kontos himself! He stood and gave a blank stare like always, never speaking.

Fry: I get the first punch! "Charges at Stelio"

Stan: FRY! NO!

Fry: Why, all I have to do is-

Stelio grabbed his fist with his hand, and twisting it, causing great pain to the delivery man as he screamed in pain.

His theme song starts to play out and Fry receives Stelio kontos fist to his face and another one. a left and right punch to his face and the a round house kick to his torso launching him away from the big guy.

Stan:...Shit.

Peter: Damn! that was brutal! and I thought the chicken was an asshole.

Homer: Oh, come on! he just got lucky, this is how you fight.

The fat yellow slob runs up and gets into a classic fight stance by making his fists going up and down in a circle of sorts, Stelio wasn't intimidated at all by this and instead slide-stepped him off of his feet.

Homer: AHHHH!

Stelio then grabbed both his legs and started to swing poor Homer around and around, gaining speeds faster and faster, he felt like he was about to throw up.

Kontos then lets go of his legs, causing Homer to fly away and hit a wall, knocking him out temporary, Stelio Kontos then focused his attention on both Stan and Peter.

Peter: Oh Fuck! you were right Stan! what are going to do?

Stan hadn't have a clue to their predicament, as his arch-enemy was drawing closer and closer, clenching his fists, knuckles could be heard cracking.

*Knuckles Cracking!*

Peter: Come on Stan! he's just one man!

Stan: HE IS A BEAST

The blue suit dude pushes Peter using him as bait as he runs around screaming in fear remembering the last beating he got.

Peter: Mother fucker! Ok Peter you got in plenty of fights then these bastards you can do this.

So the glasses wearing, white shirt and green pants wearing fat man was certain he could beat this man, He had fought the chicken and others many times in his life, so he assumed that he would win.

But what Peter didn't realize that Stelio Kontos wasn't just some generic badass that can take on stronger fighters and come out on top, Stelio was a person that took his time and fought smart, not hard. and he has beaten many more people that all of these guys before him.

The fat retard tries to go in with a haymaker, only to be countered by by a block and a bitch slap to the face, causing his glasses to fall off and break.

Peter: HEY! that costed me $2 asshole!

Pissed, Peter tries to do his signature roundhouse kick, but this proved to be ineffective as Kontos kept dodging his attacks, Peter becomes increasingly frustrated as he couldn't get in a hit.

Peter: Damn it! hold fucking still man!

He tries once more, only to be grabbed and thrown down on the ground hard face first, causing several of his teeth to break.

Standing in front of the now beaten down peter Stelio kontos does some back flips until he was far away from him. Then he proceeds to go back by running really fast scaring Peter who could only make useless words, when the time Comes Stellip jumps high in the sky and putting his two fists together just like he did with Stan and hammers him right on top of his head.

This attack not only caused Peter to become even more riddled with pain, it also caused him to be knocked out as well, Stelio, cleaning his knuckles, focused his attention back on the man who really matters to him.

The poor blue suit wearing dumbass was still running around, screaming as he didn't want to fight the man, he pleaded to be let out and just surrender, But that doesn't work in this world, you have to either fight or get your ass kicked, theres was no other option.

Stan: Please let me out! I don't want to get my ass kicked like last time!

Looking behind himself, he spots his feared enemy running towards him, having no other choice, Stan stood his ground and attempts to fight him, but like before, it doesn't work out so well.

The Spanish fighter rushes to the agent, going faster as Stan used his blocking skill to prepare for the attacks that he was about to receive.

But Stelio kontos launches himself in the air jumping over his target and when he lands he slides his feet under Stan feet making him fall.

Stan: Agh!

The Former Bully now stands his ground and kicks him on the face multiple times.

The kicks were unrelenting, Stelio kept kicking in Stan's face, kicking him so hard that some of his teeth started to come out, and one of his eyes were brusied with a deep purplish-blue color, while the other was red and irritated, his cheeks also puffed up and swelled like a pufferfish.

Stan: "Groans" Damn, this is even brutal than before.

Kontos then appeared to stop, he then backs away and picks the beaten agent by his hair, causing him pain as he was lifted up, this was another part of Kontos strength, as he was stronger than he looks.

Stan: Damn it! let me go! this is horseshit!

His face was met with more punches and headbutts than usual, they were harder and more painful then ever before.

Then he got enough of it and just lets him go fall face first on the concrete floor.

Stelio kontos walks away normally as he is warped away smiling.

The music theme for Stelio Kontos then stopped as soon as the fight was over with, neither one of these man could even get in a punch to Stelio's face. as the Spanish fighter left the arena, all of the beaten men started to wake up and stood up from their injuries.

Peter walked with a limp in his leg, while Fry and Homer walked with bruised backs and faces, they all met up with each other, Beaten and panting.

Fry: Jesus... that guy makes chuck Norris look like a sissy by comparison! I've never seen such brutality.

Homer: Me either, and I thought Mr. Burns was an asshole, at least he still makes me work and pays me when he feels like it.

Stan: I tried to warn you all, and now you paid the price.

Peter: this is almost embarrassing as getting your ass kicked by Meg.

Then, as they were all talking about their failed fight, the mysterious faceless man with the tuxedo came back, appearing out of thin air.

"You guys really sucked, he wasn't that hard to beat"

Stan: Then you fight him!?

"Hahahaha...no"

Peter: I lost so many teeth... I'm not gonna be able to eat my KFC Chicken for a while.

Fry: My god i don't want to meet him again.

''I mean two fat guys who never work out, a skinny dude and another stupid dude that prefers guns, you guys should train more, now go away and think on what you all done, later i heal you all up''

The tuxedo man then disappears again, right before Stan could beat him up, he cussed and threw a little tantrum about the fight that they had lost.

Peter: This is really bullshit man, I bet our wives aren't putting up with this nonsense, they're probably getting the special treatment, like drinking fruity drinks, eating chocolate candies and telling each other stupid mall stories that no one cares about.

Homer: That is one strong possibility, I mean, they would be treated like goddesses while we are treated like punching bags, now I know how it feels to be weak, I'd rather have Ned Flanders beat me up with a bible than that Stelio guy.

Stan: "Sighs" let's just go and rest somewhere, To heal. I hope we never encounter him again for as long as we live.

All of the husbands decided to go somewhere calm to relax and to at least heal until the mysterious faceless man returns again, hoping to get a easy challenge.

"So Dp whay did you think of this?"

 **'Lets be frank here my fellow omnipresent being, we witness Stelio Kontos litteraly beat up Stan, a well trained CIA agent, into a bloody pulp in front of witnesses, at a school playground. Honestly I'm surprised he didn't decide to cripple any of them, to get to Stan quicker.'**

''You have to admit that Stelio is one hell of a guy, Stan was just dominated by fear and he is not good at hand to hand combat, we should just let them be and go to the ladies for their challenge''

 **'Oooooooh, can't wait, please let it be something Lewd!?'**

''IT IS! we all know that would come''

Then out of nowhere The milfs are summoned.

Debbie: What the?

''Hey ladies sorry for the rude call, but its finally your time to shine''

* * *

 **Requested by Zero**

 **:sexy fight**

 **rule: Both Martha and Debbie fight in a oil pit wearing bikinis and must pin the other in a count of 3**

 **reward: superpower of age manipulation**

this shocked the milfs in disgust, why would they wrestle in oil?

Debbie: Do you want us to really degrade ourselves like that? What the fuck!

''Cmon ladies i am not asking you to do this for free, i am going to give you the winner a good reward''

Martha: What about our dignity?

''No one here is looking you know?, the other guys? i put them away for some reasons, so no need to worry''

They look at each other.

''Also hey man im glad your here, bet you wont be here so long all the time''

 **'Yeah i could maybe make a body for me in this moment'**

Debbie: Well, he is right about that, the men aren't watching us. so lets just get this over with or he wont leave us alone

Martha: *Sighs* very well, but i'm gonna need a bath after this.

The milfs, can't believing that they were about to do this, get inside the pool and were handed bottles of oil from the same judge, they took them and opened them, Pouring it's contents on their sexy milfy bodies. as the cold oil made them shutter and moan a little making their tits hard.

Debbie: MMM! this feels so good!

Martha: I guess it is.

As the bottles emptied, they threw them on the ground and got themselves ready for the bell to ring.

The oil pit shows up and covered in oil too, The ladies slowly get in the pit and soon they get in battle position.

Debbie: Don't take this personal Martha but i hate losing things like this.

Martha: You're dreaming if you think i am easy to push around dear.

''The first one to pin the other in a count of three seconds wins!''

They heard the judge announced as he was about to hit the bell to commence the battle. Both ladies locked eyes wit each other, waiting for the moment to strike. they waited and waited, taking deep breaths.

*...DING! DING! DING!*

"GO LADIES!"

The be is hit several times, both of them hearing the call, Rushed into each other as they prepared for OIL COMBAT!

The fight starts with Debbie throwing her body against Martha's as she tried to dodge the charge attack, She manages to miss but not before slipping on the slippery oil.

Martha: Woah! *SPLAT!*

She fell in the oil, face first as she tried to get up and continue the fight to win.

Debbie: Give up honey, i can totally win this.

Martha: slippery surfaces are nothing for these gloves

Now getting ready to dash foward to grab the woman by the waist.

She attempts to grab her waist from behind, but that falls as Martha uses the oil to her advantage. As Martha got close, she slips backward like a reverse slip in slide you get at Wal-Mart, then she grabs Debbie's legs and pulls hard.

Debbie: Ahhh! *SPLAT!*

She, much like Martha's from earlier, falls down face first in the slippery, golden oil as she tried to get some off of her face, But as she was distracted, Martha jumps on her body and wraps her thighs and legs around Debbie's waist.

Martha: Try to escape my grip now!

Determined and desperate, Debbie grabs and throws a glob of oil at Martha's face, blinding her temporary to escape, As the kitchen maiden tries to get her vision straight, Debbie slides in behind her and grabs her waist, and lifting her upwards.

Martha: PUT ME DOWN!

Debbie: As you wish *Snickers*

With all of her strength, she throws Martha downward, her breasts and clothing sliding faster with the oil, she then stops and tries to get up, but Debbie gets on top of her back, wrapping her legs around her opponent in a thigh lock.

''OH DAMM! that was amazing...oh yeah, the count. ONE...TWO''

But Martha got the strength to rise up and push Debbie off of her back, Debbie fell on her back on the slippery oil, she gets some off of her hair and looks at her opponent, whom was now more determined to win this match.

Both breathed heavily and stood their ground, waiting for whoever makes the first move, they watched each others movements for any attack.

Debbie: Are you kidding me? i used to win matches like this before doing that thigh lock. you can't win girl, I can tell that your about to pass out.

Martha: HA! that's funny, I could say the same about you.

Both clenched his fists for the final confrontation, Debbie took one slow step forward...

This caused both to charge at each other, as they did, they locked hands and fingers as they tried to push each other down to pin them down for the countdown.

But ladies were of equal strength as whenever one side moves forward, The other side pushes backwards, as they fought.

"This is amazing! i wonder why i never tried this before the first time?"

The fight continued as neither side tried to budge. Then When both ladies where putting a lot of force. More oil was 'suddently' poured into the pool, and they end up slipping again.

Martha and Debbie: AHHHHH!

They all fall and slip in ways that where Funny.

''Ohh damm!''

When the view was easier to look, it's easy to see that Debbie has fallen with her booty right on Martha's face who had fallen on her back.

''Talk about a soft landing Hahaha''

The orange haired woman shakes her head and realizes that she is butt crushing Martha, but this felt kinda good and kinky as she had never done this before.

Debbie: OH! mmmmm! that feels so good! *moves her sexy hips back and forth*

Martha: MMMHHP! GMT OM!

Debbie: ooohh! what's that? I couldn't quite hear that, my friend! *Giggles*

Debbie lifts her big booty up, only to butt crush Martha again and again, for every time she sits on the red haired girl's face, the more she loved this feeling Martha struggled to get off, but it was too late as every butt crush she received zapped her strength.

Debbie: This feels so good! AHHNNNNN! MMMMMMM! *Butt smothers again*

After many ass smothering's, Martha stops fighting and gives up, all that booty smothering zapped her energy, Giving the thicc orange haired milf the victory she needed, She gets up and lifts Martha's leg like classic wwe wrestling style. The Judge then counted down.

"ONE...TWO...THREE!"

*VICTORY DINGS!*

Debbie had won the oil wrestling challenge and managed to defeat her friend, whom was passed out after the fight. She witnessing this Showed some sympathy as she lended her hand and picked her friend up.

Martha slowly woke up and looked around, seeing Debbie smiling.

Martha: Oh Man! What the hell just happened?

Debbie: I butt crushed you by accident and...i kind of liked it so i kept doing it, Sorry i think i got a little perverted there because it felt so good and sexy.

Martha: So thats why i am tasting oil in my mouth.

''Congratulations Debbie, you won the Age manipulation Superpower. Be proud of yourself. Though i didn't expect some Booty moments here hehehe who i am kidding? of course i did''

That news of receiving a superpower to reverse her age was something she had never expected to get, maybe that butt crush helped her all the way after all, she is then hit by the beam.

*Beam hits Debbie*

As the beam dissipated, she felt the power course through her milfy body, she felt powerful and sexy.

Debbie: Wow! thanks! this power will keep me young! She jumped up and down like she had won the lottery on a first try.

"Hey, I aim to please"

This made Martha very jealous as she was wanting to get her hands on the age manipulation superpower to use for her own, but she was so tired of this crap that she didn't really cared anymore.

Martha: *YAWNS* man, that was very tiring, can we please go now? I need to get the taste of oil out of my mouth.

Debbie: Sure girl, let's go shower together *giggles*

Martha: i guess having you as a shower buddy wouldn't be so bad.

Debbie squealed in joy as she was more excited with her given power, as they grabbed their clothes. as they didn't want to put them on due to the fact that they were still oilly, They walked out of the pit.

Martha: Hey Debs, can you later teach me how to butt crush?

Debbie: Sure. It's easy, you're gonna learn it fast

Martha laughed, knowing that she was gonna be doing something that Debbie now liked doing, as they left. The Judge looked at the pool and the oil. and secretly, pulling something from right under the poor.

It turned out to be the large bottle of oil that was used to make the girls fall and making Debbie win the match. He looks at it in awe.

"While it's not my right to intervene during challenges, I just couldn't help myself to break the rules once in a while hahaha! they are such good friends''

 **'So...freaking...AWESOME! I LOVE LEWD MOMENTS IN THE MORNING!?'**

"I guess we can all say it ended with a bang"

 **'...Worst timing ever.'**

" Also if your challenge is not here it either was boring and i dint like it or i just dint understand. The last reason could be for later or i just dint want it. See you all next time"

 **'Alright fine, I just wanted to give the readers a humorous monologue between us.'**

''I was just explaining something dude''

Bender: *Shows up* What did i miss?


	6. The Axe makes the man

The guys were now healed after their first battle with Stelio kontos, even though they got their asses kicked like a bunch of little kids. Now after some time they were ready for more or so their god think.

Peter: If i had used my mantis coin thingy, i would've kick his ass.

Stan: First of all, how are you so dumb that you forgot to use your magical item? and second, no you would still lose.

Fry: Don't mention him, i can still see him on my dreams.

As the men were healed and tried to relax, Peter then remembered something.

Peter: Hey, did you guys know that the ladies got a wrestling match?

Homer: No way.

Peter: Yep, in oil no less.

Fry: How did we miss that? oh yeah we were beaten up.

Stan: Dammit! the only time my wife is not here and i have a chance to maybe stare at other woman this happen.

Peter: Maybe we get lucky later on and see some of it.

Then the milfs show up holding Bender by the arms and thrown him on the ground.

Bender: Ouch! hey what gives?

Martha: This Robot is terrible, he might be interesting but he has no manners.

Debbie: I couldn't expect more from a machine that works on booze!

Fry: What did you do Bender?

Bender: I wanted to steal their stuff but nothing on that house is theirs, but still got mad anyway.

Martha: You tried to steal our clothes.

Peter: Nice... Uh i mean bad, yeah really bad.

Bender: Hey! it ain't my fault that these girls are fucking sexy! you can't look at their bodies and expect not to stare or steal.

the drunken robot gets up and brushes off the dirt off of his bendy, metallic legs. As he got up and met with the other men, they were still thinking about the oil wrestling and hoped to at least see it again soon. But as they were thinking of shallow perverted thoughts...

*Thunder Rumbles!*

Stan: Is that... Thundering I hear? no one told me that it was raining.

Martha: It better not be, my clothes will get wet!

Bender: Oh... I hope! *Chuckles*

Martha: Why you little...!

*ZAP!*

It turns out that there wasn't a storm brewing, but rather, the mysterious man himself!

''Good evening, ladies, how was your oil wrestling?'' He appeared to be a little charming to the females, much to their husband's ire.

Peter: Do you have it on film? i want to see it.

Debbie: You are a robot, you should not be into female humans.

Bender: Hey, i had a relationship once with a human woman, it's not so bad i tell you.

''Quiet you! you had no time for any of that. Now The challenges are going to be harder or maybe not, it depends''

Stan: No kidding! I hope it's easier this time.

''Oh i dont know Stan maybe, but now maybe the girls would like to see you guys on a challenge''

Peter: Well, what kind of-

*ZAP!*

In a snap of fingers everyone was on the Drunken Clam and a five gallon of the carbonated apple drink was there.

"For this challenge, you must serve Carbonated Apple drinks to customers while at the same time, ingoring and not talking"

Peter: carbonated apple drink? Is it like Soda?

Homer: Don't you have any beer?

Stan: What is the point of that challenge? No one cares.

"Then this will be a piece of cake to you guys"

The first person to go do the drink serving was Peter.

''Now Peter, serve your guests some drinks and be in peace and quiet, if you want to win that sweet reward''

Peter: B-but i am not the one who serves drinks, i'm the one who drinks and then pass out.

Fry: I tend to do that.

Debbie: Can i try some?

''Sorry ladies, but this rule is only for them but later maybe. Who knows''

Stan: Whatever, i guess this is not as hard.

Oh, but it was going to be hard for them all as they would soon find out, As Peter got the cups, he started to fill them with the apple drink and placed all of them on the carrying tray. He then picks up the tray and turns around to spot several customers waiting for the drinks.

Peter: Huh, maybe this won't be so bad after all.

The green pants wearing man then did his part and walked towards the customers, handing them the apple drinks while being quiet and peaceful like how he was told so he could win that reward, and at first, things were going fine for hi.

Peter: (Hey! this isn't so bad as I thought! maybe I will win after all)

He thought to himself, but what he didn't know was that this was only the calm before the storm, as the mysterious announcer was about to play dirty tricks on him.

Stan: who are all these generic looking people?

"I decided to let more then just you guys come. These people are my generic background multitude. Drink too ladies"

Bender: Hey fat ass! come fill my cup.

Peter: I ain't fat, i'm big boned.

Stan: Ain't that line from South Park?

Peter: Yeah, back when it was funny.

The rest of the men then proceeded to give out the apple drinks to the crowd, like before, everything appeared to be going well for them all. but like it was said before, it wasn't going to be good for long.

"Now lets make this interesting" The man taunted as he used his powers to make the customers act like total assholes to the apple drink carrying men, the first wave was minor insults.

Random Dude: Hey, can you hurry the hell up man? i'm dying of thirst!

One of the random customers shouted as he and others joined in on the name calling.

Stan: What the hell? first the liked now they changed? seems weird.

"Humans are impatient beings Stan. They just hate waiting"

Homer: Yeah, i feel like that all the time.

Martha: Wait, didn't he lose already by breaking the piece and quiet when the robot insulted him?

Peter: Ahnn...

"Well your right! Sorry Peter your ass is out. Now your turn Stan"

Peter: WHAT!? FUCK! *Throws tray on floor in anger*

The fat man, pissed that he just lost the first part of the challenge, is forced to sit down and pout in jealous anger as the rest of the group continued onward with the challenge, not knowing that this was rigged to test their patience.

"Hmm, good thing a bought spare trays and apple gallons" he said as he watched and waited for his next move, Stan was now next for the challenge as he picked up the tray and did the same thing like Peter, hoping to not let those insults get the best of him.

Stan: (Easy now Stan, remember, you trained at the C.I.A. so you need to be calm during missions, this is part of it). He thought to himself as to not speak.

Hoping that his training as a agent would help him, the blue suit wearing, chin similar to quagmire's, man persevered with his challenge, delivering drinks while avoiding the insults and name calling coming from the unruly customers.

"Impressive, he's already going through wave one, now lets see how he handles wave two"

Random Dude: Hey, is your wife as sweet as this drink?

Random Dude 2: I would like to meet her, show her the sweet apple of love.

Fry: Oh snap!

Martha: Rude!

Bender: HAHAHAHAHA!

Stan however, continued to ignore the ire of the customers taunting and did his best to pour and serve the drinks to hope finish the challenge, as the taunting and talking of his wife persisted and they got more and more indictive.

Random Dude 3: Hey, how thicc is your wife!?

Random Dude 4: I heard that she sent nudes to quagmire who was pretending to be a doctor or something from what I heard.

The gang could see sweat and restrained anger rising from Stan as he tried his hardest to ignore them all.

Peter: I don't think he's gonna make it.

Homer: I think he will.

Fry: I'm glad I don't have a wife.

Random Dude 5: She might be dumb, but she's fine as hell!

Random Dude 6: Is it true that you hate when she works because you want her to work on dinner only?

Random Dude 7: I heard you are unable to make her feel good at sex to such point she had a sex poltergeist of sexual frustration.

Debbie: Wow! really?

Fry: That is so cool!

Homer: Spooky!

Stan: (No... can't respond to that crap! must...resist urge...to scream like a madman) He was trying his absolute hardest to ignore every one, but the insults were louder, and more and more vindictive as they found new words to make him angry.

Random Dude 8: Hey, I heard you son hired some guy to beat the crap outta you at High School!

Random Dude 9: Is that rumor true that an alien or something was shoved up your ass?

Stan: *Shanking the tray, about ready to snap at any moment* (Please... just a few more drinks to-)

Random Dude 10: Momma's boy.

Stan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Throws tray at the wall*

Homer: Holy shit! he's lost it!

Fry: I'm ducking! *Ducks behind counter*

Stan: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THE CHALLENGE! He goes to one of the nearest dudes that called him a momma's boy and prepares to beat him up, but he is stopped by an unknown force as his body was still.

Stan: Hey!? What gives!?

''Sorry Stan, you lost it and i can't let you go Hulk around here, Now sit still''

He is forced to sit with the others.

''Now the insults will be stronger my friends, who is the last one to survive terrible insults? Homer or Fry?''

Homer: Oh man this sounds harsh, can i really take it?

"Well, let's see how long you last, go right on ahead" The man encouraged with a side of sarcasm. Homer, gulping at what he was getting himself into, hesitantly took the tray and began delivering the drinks to the unruly dudes who were now upping their game to see how many insults he could take.

Homer: Well, Here goes nothing, I guess.

As the Yellow man delivered the first batch of drinks, they got more ideas to berate him after watching past episodes.

Random Dude 11: Hey, I know for a fact that you framed your wife for that drunk driving accident!

Random Dude 12: Why do you choke your son so much, I'm surprised he didn't die from all those chokings of all the seasons.

Random Dude 13: Speaking of which, when are you guys gonna die in the series already? you realized that you overstayed your welcome after season ten or somethin'

Fry: Come on Homer, they are just haters, don't listen to them.

Random Dude 14: And what was up with that dream of killing your father in the car? that's fucked up man, no wonder why he hates you.

Random Dude 15: And not to mention that he didn't even let his dad get that transplant at the hospital, how do you live with yourself man? I'm surprised your wife is still married to you after all that bullshit you pulled.

''Well actually, his dad got the trasnplant but...it was more forced then actual wanting''

Random Dude 1: Hey can you give my number to your wife? I love when she put her hair down, it's way better then that bowling ball hair style where you use the ball to put down.

Random Dude 2: You're fat, stupid, retarded and bald! seriously! why is your wife still with you? is she really thinking she cant get better?

Random Dude 3: I bet you feel like such big guy for bullying Ned flanders just because he is better then you at everything.

Homer was desperately trying his best to not respond to those awful things that they were saying about him, even though those were very true about how he acted and progressively gotten worse as the unwanted seasons went by.

Random Dude 4: Hey, I heard that your wife had boob implants! I wondered if they filled those with milk...mmm!

Random Dude 5: And not to mention that those two smoking sisters of hers were fucking bitches to you man.

Fry: Don't give up Homer! you can do it! do it for Duff Beer!

This words of Fry raised his morale by just a hair as he was determined to win, just win and let this be over with, But the mysterious faceless man had again upped his game.

"Go all in" He ordered, now the customers were acting like absolute assholes to Homer.

Fry: Oh man what can possibly get worst?

Bender: i'll bet ten dollars that he'll start crying.

The announcer was now realizing that Homer was losing and panicking very badly as he was desperately trying to hold his tears in for as long as he could, but each insult was proving to be difficult to handle to ignore than the last.

Random Dude 6: JUST GIVE UP BRO! YOU SUCK AT A JOB!

Random Dude 7: YOU SUCK! X30 (Aka saying it thirty times)

Random Dude 8: I don't know why i'm here, but i'm getting the sudden urge to scream at that yellow guy for some odd reason.

Homer: *Trying to keep his tears away as they were becoming visible*

"Oh, are those tears I see? come on! be a man Homer!"

Random Dude: 9: Where's my burrito!? X30 *Shouting while hitting the table with both hands at the same time*

*BANGING!*

Bender: This is not gonna end well.

Homer: (I don't know how much more I can take this!) He thought as he was shaking his drinks hard as he struggled to keep a steady hand.

Fry: ...DONT GIVE UP HOMER!

Homer: ! (what?)

Fry: We all make mistakes, Take it from a guy who got insulted in the past and future! C'mon, show us your determination and be a badass!

Homer, looking back and Fry and listening to his words of inspiration, made him feel like not a failure, but more like a hero that could overcome anything that came at his way. And he wasn't gonna let all of these people tell him that he sucked or what they said was true.

Homer: (He's right! I can't lose! come on Homer! do it... for DUFF BEER!) He thoughted in a patriotic tone, now more determined as he rapidly started serving drinks faster than ever before, even faster than Peter or Stan.

Martha: Wow! he's getting really good at doing this! he might win!

Bender: Damn it... looks like i'm gonna lose the bet, might as well drink my sorrows away *Opens his chest door and grabs a bottle of Jack Daniels* *Cap opens!* *GLUG!* *GLUG!*

Fry: I wonder how those things stay cold in their, but nevermind, Keep going Homer! you're almost done!

The fat stupid man was nearing the finish line of the drink serving challenge, the gallon was almost empty and all of the insults that the customers were throwing at him no longer existent to him as he blocked them off from hearing, as he made his mind a total blank. Well... except he was mostly thinking about donuts.

Homer: (MMMM... Donuts...)

"And...oh! It's EMPTY! Homer just won the challenge"

Homer: WO-HOO!

Bender: Unbelivable.

Stan: He sustained all of the bad words away.

"I don't know why you said for Duff beer"

With a snap with his fingers, the ramdom dudes are gone.

"Here is your Reward Homer, a tangle web comb. Another magic object that shoots hair from it's teeth which the user can control, the user must have great patience and focus when using it, or else the comb ensnares the user painfully, for a short time Homer."

He hands over the magic hair shooting comb to Homer, who takes a look at it and at first admires the design as he had never gotten to use one at all, but it was a weird reward to get, he was expecting like Marge getting bigger tits and ass or never ending donuts and duff beer.

Homer: Huh, was expecting something... better, but I guess this will have to do, I really ought to come what's left of my hair.

Taking the reward with him, he walks up and shows it to both his male friends and the milfs, going bat shit crazy that he won something weird and something you would buy for $2 at Walmart or the dollar store.

Peter: Seriously? that's the reward? now i'm glad that I lost the challenge.

Stan: I kinda have to agree, Peter.

"Well, what did ya both expect? a way home or something? Nah, you're yellow friend might've won, but he just got-" He was then interupted when they were now into talking about the comb, apparently, they didn't hear him cleary.

Martha: Hmmm, I have to admit Homer, you did an amazing job and won the challenge, even though the reward is kinda bullshit.

Debbie: We got better rewards than that, and hope to get even more once he decides to make us do another challenge again.

Fry: Alright Bender, you lost the bet. You owe me $10 Bucks hahahaha! *Hands down his hand for the money*

Bender: *Sighs* A bet's a bet huh? alright *Opens his chest door again* Just let me...KYAH! *Throws dust at Fry's face, nearly blinding him as he got up*

Bender: CHEESE IT! *Runs away*

Fry: DAMM IT BENDER!

"HEY!" The faceless man shouted, getting their attention.

Martha: What?

Debbie: What are you so mad about?

"First of all, i CLEARLY said that this is a magic item that binds enemies with strong hair ok? Geez talk about ungrateful. Also, we're not done yet as their is another challenge for you Stan"

Stan: Okay, so what the hell is the challenge suppose to-

*ZAP!*

Before he could finish his sentence, he, the men and the milfs were teleported into a ancient greek-like arena with stone seats for the men and soft couches for the milfs asses as they wouldn't like to sit on hard surfaces.

"I figured that you fine ladies would like to sit on something soft" The mystery man said.

Martha: Thanks, but you don't need to mention our Thicc booties all the t-

Stan: HEY!? What gives!? you didn't let me finish my talking!

"It was a boring conversation anyway, so shut up and hear what I have to tell you"

The faceless man then lifted his finger, and with a snap.

The C.I.A.'S clothes began to disintegrate fast, and instead quickly replaced by medieval armor.

Stan: What the hell?

"I hope your ready Stan because your challenge is… to kill a werewolf!"

Homer: wow!

Fry: A werewolf? That is so awesome.

Debbie: And dangerous.

Martha: Are we safe?

''Dont worry the werewolf has Stan on mind only, now choose your weapon Stan''

Stan: Dammit! Fine! then i show you how much of a man i am and win this time, I choose the axe.

Then in his hands a amazing Silver axe just like from Fire emblem shows up on his hands.

Stan: Wow! Hey this looks really sharp and cool!

"Yes it is, now all you have to do is defeat the werewolf of great strength and power, and if you win, you'll be given a reward that you might like as it's something special" He said as he laid back and summoned a box of Popcorn and a medium Mountain dew to enjoy himself.

Stan: i'm pretty sure I can take on one werewolf, so come on! bring it on!

He got himself into a fighting stance, preparing to fight the werewolf as he believed that he was going to win the fight very easily.

Peter: This ought to be very interesting!

Homer: Hey! can you share some of that popcorn?

"Hell no, get it yourself, you got two legs that ain't broken *Sips his Mountain dew*"

Homer: D'OHH!

The gates of the pen that held the beast was now opening slowly, making Stan anxiously sweated as he raised his axe up high, not letting it down for whenever the Wolf monster jumped out.  
But as the doors were about halfway opened, the guys were starting to have some worrying doubts about this challenge and wondered if he was going to be alright.

Fry: This seems dangerous, don't you think? are you sure that he'll be alright?

"I'm very positive that he will be fine, Fry. He'll just get some minor wounds... and hopefully no serious bite marks"

Homer: Whew, i'm glad I am not down there, even if I had that axe.

Peter: I feel the same way, last time I got into a fight that I lost was with Liam Neeson.

Homer: Wait? you lost to Liam Neeson? the guy who was in those three Taken movies? and the third one sucked by the way.

Fry: He was also in Star Wars Episode one the phantom menace.

Homer: He was!?

"SHUSH! The fights about to begin!" The mysterious challenge maker shouted as he told them to shut up, the gates were then finally opened and growling can be heard coming from the entrance.

*Growling!*

Stan: Wow... sounds like a dog *Sweating nervously* but you can do this Stan! don't puss out.

All watch with anxious stares and worried eyes, hoping that Stan makes it out okay out of the arena and wins the challenge. He takes a deep breath and looks on, preparing for the attack, but to his surprise, The wolf didn't come out... or so he thought.

Stan: Hmmm? hey, it ain't coming out, was this a scare tactic or so-

*ROARS!*

A werewolf that looks just like on one of those Van helsing movies show up from it's holding cell. He was big and scary looking, what you would expect of a monster.

Stan: DAMM!

''Try not to piss your pants ok? i gave you armor and an axe so don't disappoint us''

This beast stood several feet height, somewhere around a height of a small tool shed and was dark gray in color and had some white chest fur on it's chest. it also had big Yellow eyes and sharper whitish-yellow teeth and had sharp claws.

It was extremely vicious and threatening, and was dead set on attacking Stan, who was now shaking and looked like he was to shit himself at any moment. both stood still and waited for who ever made the first move to attack, each of them starring down on each other.

Stan: *Gulps* Is it too late to forfeit?

"Yes, even though there was no forfeit to begin with. NOW FIGHT!" He commanded as he lifted his hand and pointed his finger at the gladiator agent, making the wolf obey his commands as he then rushed in to attack, roaring and claws out as he jumped in the air to pin him down to the ground.

Stan: AHHHH! *Dodge rolls away from the beast as it landed*

Peter: Careful, Stan!

Martha: Watch out!

The wolf, standing up after it's jump to the ground, looks at Stan as it then charges at him, ready to rip and tear the man to a bunch of pieces.

Stan: Shit! can someone lend me a shield to block attacks!?

"No can do man, you need to deal with what you have"

Stan: Fuck!

He tries to run in the beast's direction and swings his

He swings the axe at the wolf monster, but the creature dodges each attack attempted by Stan, dodging faster and this beast did manage to get in some hits with his claws, hitting Stan. though thankfully his armor was strong enough to withstand claw attacks, but they wouldn't hold out for much longer, so he needed to strategize on how to kill this beast.

Stan: Oh man, what do I do? he keeps dodging my attacks and my armor can only take so much! *Looks around for anything that can be used to at least stun the beast* AH HA! there's something I can use.

He looks at spots a conveniently placed ancient fire lamp hanging from the side walls, he thinks that if he could get the monster within range, he could chop the thing off and burn the beast, it wouldn't kill him but it would hurt him.

Stan: Okay, now I know what I have to do...

He picks up some rocks and throws it at the monster, with one hitting it in it's eye, the beast roars in slight pain as it tries to get some rock residue off.

Stan: HEY! YOUR MOTHER WAS A UGLY ASS PUG! *Runs to the fire lamp*

The beast was realy angry as it chases his prey to tear him off limb from limb.

Stan: (That's right, come closer you oversized Dog) Cant touch this! hahaha!

Then the beast jumps towards him in a display of power.

Stan: That's right, just what I needed you to do! *Dodge rolls*

The agent then dodge rolled away inches from the monster's grasp, it was now above the fire lamp and as it was too distracted by getting up to sense his prey, Stan, looking at the chain that held the lamp in place, raised his axe like how Kratos raises his axe whenever he was about to throw it.

Stan: Okay... just stay still... HEAH! *Throws axe*

The fire emblem axe was then thrown at very fast speeds, it swung down in a circle like motion as the blade then made contact with the chain.

*CHAIN SNAPS!*

With the chain snapped away from the axe, the fire lamp then drops and hits the top of the wolf's head, burning his fur and causing it to roar in extreme pain as it tries to get it off him.

"Impressive"

Fry: Damn! That...

Homer: Was...

Peter: Brutal!

with the hot fires distracting the furry beast, Stan runs back to grab his axe, as he charged, he slides down and slides right underneath the beasts legs like something out of a action movie.

as he slid under the wolf's legs, the C.I.A. Agent turned gladiator then spotted his axes and goes up to pick it up.

Stan: Time to end this! *Picks up axe*

*Blade Clinks!*

As Stan picked up the axe and turned around, he saw that the wolf's fur was all mostly burnt, leaving some black patches of black burnt fur.

Then Stan reunites all the rage he had felt all this time, losing the zombie challenge, getting beaten up by Stelio Kontos again, the insults at the bar and mostly some of his own personal life shit. To give him the strenght to make his attacks more furious.

Stan: I'M GONNA CHOP OFF YOUR HEAD!

Both man and monster then charged at each other, unleashing all of their rage and fury as they were dead set on killing each other, only one was going to leave the arena alive.

*ROARS!* The werewolf tries to go in with a powerful slash attack, only for Stan to duck down quickly and chops off it's arm, spraying blood as the creature rolled back in pain as it tries to cover it's bleeding arm stump.

Stan: YOU LIKE THAT!? HUH!? THERE'S PLENTY MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM! *WAR CRIES!*

The pissed and crazed agent then goes in, swing his axe like a absolute madman, mostly getting in hits, while not much but this was to keep the beast at bay as Stan was cornering it to the wall.

Martha: Geez! he's gone nuts!

Debbie: I could relate to him whenever I had a shitty day, but I wouldn't go to THAT LEVEL OF CRAZY.

Peter: I hope he doesn't have a heart attack.

Stan: AHHH! TAKE THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS!

He was going all in, slashing and swinging with no care or strategy and it was working! the beast was backed to a corner, bleeding and hurt from all of Stan's insane attacks and it finally knelled down for the final blow.

Stan: You just got PWN'D! *Brings the axe down!*

Stan believed that this was it, he was going to kill the beast and win the challenge.  
But what he didn't know is that an animal is truly dangerous when put against the wall, The beast dashed with monster speed and goes to bite his left foot with his jaw and fangs.

Stan: AHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK! LET GO OF MY FUCKING FOOT!

Upon getting bit by the teeth of the beast, Stan screamed in pain as it caused him to drop his axe to the ground. everyone watching cringed at the sight.

Debbie and Martha: OOHHH!

Fry: Holy Shit!

Homer: I know that really hurt right there!

Peter: Damn! that is almost as bad as that one time I ate that chocolate popsicle that caused my-

*SLAP!*

Peter: OW! Hey! what was that for!?

"You were about to do a cutaway gag, in this world, cutaway gags are forbidden and not to mention that they are no longer funny like they used to be"

Peter: Oh, I can kinda see your point.

Trying to hold off the pain, he goes and pulls his out foot from the monster's grasp. he manages to free his foot out, but it was injured really badly as it then caused him to fall back on his back.

*Thud!*

Stan: Shit! that hurts! I can't get up now! someone help!

"You can do it, Stan."

Stan: *Groans and grunts in pain as he tries to crawl away*

The werewolf wasn't done with the injured agent as it was getting up, full of rage as it slowly walked up to his prey, preparing to strike down with his only remaining claw hand. Stan, holding on to his injury, needed to kill this beast fast and quickly.  
But as it looked like it was over for Stan, he remembered something and decided to ask the man in charge.

Stan: Hey! by any chance is this werewolf a male?

''Yes, he is male. why?''

Stan: Good! It's time to use my C.I.A. training to work. Make the male experience the biggest pain to the that area. C'mon *gets up* AHHHHHH! endure the pain!

Ignoring the pain, he slowly starts to get up from his fall. the man then got up and faced the wolf beast eye to eye, he looks at his face with no fear inside him, taunting it to hit him.

Stan: COME ON! HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!

He taunted the best some more, shouting and demanding that he hits him first. Has Stan gone absolutely crazy?

Debbie: Is he fucking insane!?

Martha: He's gonna get himself killed!

Homer: Oh god! I can't watch! *Covers his eyes, but only to open them again* Well, maybe I can watch or something, I can't really make sense sometimes as it's my character.

Fry: This is so horrible! I only know him for like one day or something, GAHH! I'm so scared that I can't even think straight than usual!

Peter: Now this is even worse then the time I- CRAP! I forgot that I can't do cutaways!

As everyone, including the challenge maker, watched on in the arena. Stan closed his eyes and waited for the beast to strike first.

*GROWLS AND ROARS!*

As the beast raised his claws in the air, everyone sitting down was certain that Stan's life was over, at first believing that he has accepted defeat and wants to die so he wouldn't have to suffer anymore in the challenges.

But to all of their surprise, when the beast brought down the sharp claws, Stan smiled as he ducked down fast almost like a bullet, and right before the monster could realize it's mistake...

Stan: CHAD LOW!

*KICK!*

*ARRHF!? Whimpers!*

He did the impossible, he preformed the chad low kick on the werewolf's balls! he kicked them so hard that it caused the beast to stop what he was doing and hold on to his bruised nuts as it once more knees down to the ground. Stan then picks up his axe, preparing to end this fight for good.

Homer: OWWW!

Fry: That was sick! He kicked a werewolf on his balls.

Peter: Always work to go straight for the balls.

Debbie: This is now considered animal cruelty.

Martha: Then don't look now, cause it looks like he's about to-

Stan then stood by the side of the wolf as he raised his axe, wanting to get this life threatening challenge over with and go rest and heal as he was now tired of the monster's shit.

Stan: I said this once and i'm gonna say it again! YOU... JUST...GOT...PWN'D! AHHHHHHHH! *Throws down axe harder than he ever did*

*SLICE!*

Martha: Never mind.

Everyone:...HOLY SHIT!

It was over, the beasts head was cut off from it's body for all time, as it dropped and rolled around the dirt, Stan raised the axe one more time in the air, letting out a victory war cry that could be heard from miles away.

Stan: *WAR CRIES!*

Homer: He won! he fucking won!

Peter: I can't believe it either!

Fry: Looks like we got ourselves the next Van Helsing in town! WOOO!

The men and women then cheered for Stan's victory as he looks back at them with a smile of success.

"Now he's proven himself to be a man, now we can end the challenge and i'll give him his reward"

*Snaps!*

With again, a snap from his fingers, Stan, the milfs and the men were teleported away back to their original place to rest, Stan noticed that he was wearing his clothes again and his foot was healed. Then his buddies came up and high fived him.

Fry: That was fucking awesome man!

Homer: really impressive!

Peter: that's even- You know what? fuck it! I don't care anymore about cutaways.

Stan: Okay... I don't know about that, but I am glad to have survived that encounter thanks to my C.I.A. Training. now it's time to talk to the man in charge.

*ZAP!*

"Well, you have won the challenge and made it out alive *Claps hands in applause* So, do you wanna talk?"

Stan: Yes, do I get my reward? and it better be something that's worth it, cause I almost lost my life out there fighting that damn beast!

''You where amazing Stan i am impressed, you just won the title of Werewolf Slayer and this beautiful axe soaked in the blood of your enemy ''

Gives him the fire emblem Axe.

The eyes of the agent widen as he was gifted with such nice weapon! now he can really do some damage the next time someone pisses him off.

Stan: Wow! thanks so much for gifting me this axe, I really love it! *Swings it a few times to practice like in action movies* I feel like Kratos from that new god of war game that came out.

"Yes, except Kratos is 100% more badass than you will ever be, and also he has a beard which makes him even more of a badass"

Homer: Awww! that's not fair! I got a stupid comb and he gets an axe!? that's bullshit man!

Peter: Homer, that comb is magic which can shoot hairs. did you even hear him the first time?

Debbie: Now I really wonder how your wife puts up with you.

Homer: Hey! this thing wouldn't cut people's heads off, I don't even know what it does!

The mysterious man was getting a little tired of the fat, yellow man's whining and bitching that Stan got a better reward than he did.

"*FACE PALMS!* THAT COMB IS- you know what? I don't even wanna get into another debate with this dumbass, so now with your prize given, do you need rest? an obviously obvious question that I asked"

Everyone nodded as they wanted to rest, As the group was going away to their houses to rest. but the two milfy ladies where not off the hook yet.

''Oh no Ladies i have something else for you two''

Debbie: Wait what?

Martha: Oh i hope is not terrible.

''You can refuse but i give good stuff if you dont and win''

The guys Dint know but the girls had to make a anonymous Challenge that Involved A Twerking competition. No need to say the Milfs where not hyped.

.

.

At the twerking contest housted by the twerking judge, Martha and Debbie were on the stage where they would do their twerk off.

Debbie: Why are we being forced to do this again?

Martha: Because we don't have a choice, besides the Rewards can be something pretty good.

Debbie: I guess so, but to twerk and don't stop no matter what happens?

Martha: Also he said it needs to be Sexy.

The two thicc milfs then decided to spend what time they had by stretching their arms and legs, getting used to what the judge had in store for them.

As they stretched their bodies, Martha bends down and notices Debbie bending over and was showing off her impressive booty, Martha blushed as she was surprised at the sight at that squeezable ass.

Martha: Damn Debbie, you're... really good at this stretching.

Debbie: Why thank you, I've been practicing a lot after I invested in the gym, you wouldn't believe the things in there that make you sweat.

Martha, turning her face away, Continued her exercise with Debbie, after a while of exercising, the judge was there and was ready to give the ladies a Proper twerk off

''Ok Ladies, you two can twerk in all kinds of different Twerking positions if you want, but you can't stop. the first one who stops will lose, from time to time things that will show up will try to slow you down so you need to find a way to not stop twerking because of that. May the best twerker win''

Then a sign shows up that says GO!

Debbie: Are you ready?

Martha: I'm always ready.

They ladies then started with a classic twerk position, getting behind and doing that pose from Nicki Minaj's anaconda, and proceeded to shake their booties hard and fast, their booties jiggled and bounced like a mini bouncy castle.

*Jiggling!* *Shaking!*

They jut their asses out, starting with a slow up and down and following that up with a faster one as they crouched down deeper, they were enjoying this very much.

Some sweat poured off of Debbie's face as she wiped it away and went faster.

Debbie: Whew! this is intense! my butt is starting to hurt, but I won't lose, I've been through worse than this.

Martha: Don't go so hard right away, you waste your energy.

When She said that suddently water guns show up from outside the stage and aim at them. Soon enough it shot water at them like some big targets they where.

Martha: AHH!

Debbie: What?

They are all splashed with water as their bodies and booties are completely wet.

''Water Attack begins''

As the water splashed on them, it made their shirt and pants almost see through.

Martha: Where the hell did those water guns come from!?

Debbie: who cares? I actually needed that! now it's time for a change of pace.

Debbie turns around to face the judge as she continued her dance, this time putting her hands in the air and locked them together as she swished her hips back and forth and left and right. Martha followed suit, though she had a bit of trouble keeping up with her pace.

Martha: Man, this is starting to get a bit challenging.

Debbie noticed as she was panting hard in the same rhythm as Martha as they danced in unison, more water guns were shot at them, getting on their sexy bodies, making their nipples hard as they danced harder and faster.

Martha: Oh god! if they keep it up, I might slip!

Debbie: I'm having fun! I hope they don't stop!

But she spoke too soon as it stopped, the judge had something else in mind for them to overcome while twerking.

"If your Proud of your booty, then overcome shame"

Their pants then started to dissolve bit by bit, showing more of their skin till no pants where there anymore but two huge asses in panties. Each move could be heard the loud and wet booty claps.

''That some nice water right? makes pants go bye bye''

both blushed as they looked back at their huge, phat asses as they clapped with each twerk movement they made, both panted as they continued with their routine.

Debbie: *panting* I dint expect it.

Martha: *panting* Damm it!

their legs were getting sore, one of them was about to pass out from all of the dancing and exhaustion, as if getting sprayed by water wasn't bad enough, now their pants dissolved and their butts were showing with only their panties still on.

But it was very embarrassing regardless, all they wanted to do now was either win or lose as they had a feeling that something else was gonna happen.

Debbie: Damn that man! that was my favorite pair of pants!

Martha: Can this get any worse!?

She just had to say the most cliched, and bad luck words of all time, as saying those words meant that something was about to happen, and the twerk judge knew the next part was gonna be exciting

From the stage. Small white gloved mechanical hands show up next to each other. Then before they can think on something, their butts were getting slapped.  
The slaps they recieved on their asscheeks were hard and each one caused them to yelp in pain and pleasure.

*SLAP* *SLAP*

Debbie: OWWW! that hurts! OOW! S-stop!

''Ass slap is a classic, so easy''

Martha: OWWW! Hey! only my husband can smack my ass! GAHHH!

The slapping of the milf asses continued, each one giving a hard SMACK on their ass cheeks, leaving a small red mark on each cheek as they slapped some more.

Debbie: I don't know how much more I can handle this! AGHH!

It felt like it was never going to end, that's when they stopped slapping and instead grabbed ahold of their thicc bootycheeks squeezing and massaging.

Debbie and Martha: AHNNN! MMMM!

They moaned as they felt those hands began to squeeze and massage their sore asses, it felt very good and it might've shown that the judge had some mercy for the ladies, but that was a ruse as after some seconds of massaging and dancing, The hands went back down and they continued their twerk contest.  
The judge, having too much fun with this contest, decided to tease the milfs.

"Anyone feeling like giving up? Hehe c'mon this will all end if you just give up"

That mocking tone the judge used to demoralize the ladies wasn't going to work, as this actually made them stood up and danced harder, shaking their booties faster and faster than ever, it looked sexy and nice to see.

Debbie: No matter what you throw at us, we won't give up!

''Oh really? that amuses me''

Martha: Yeah! so hit us with your best shot! we can take it!

''Allow me to press your buttons with this button''

The button pressed caused something to raise from under the platform, there were two metal hands like before, except they had some sort of cream on them, they slowly slithered up on the milfs as they were too busy dancing to complete the challenge.

Suddenly, without warning, they smack the cream on their asses, rubbing it in good and fast as they looked back and noticed but didn't stop dancing.

Debbie: These things again?

Martha: oohh! Are they gonna rub our asses again?

But before she got her answer, the hands retreated back away and hid back to their hiding place, Both were confused as they didn't know what were they were trying to do.

Debbie: That was weird, not to mention I felt something wet, did you?

Martha: I kinda did, it felt like-AHHHNN!

Debbie: AHHHN! WHAT THE!? AHHHNNNNNNNNN!

*SWELL* SWELL*

Both looked and saw that their booties were expanding and growing inch by inch, they got a little scared as they felt their panties stretching to it's limit but then...The panties were torn off, showing off their thicc booties completely as the expanding stopped, but it made it a little harder to dance as each move caused the cheeks to make thunderclap like sounds.

This was now getting embarrassing as not only they got water on them, had their asses slapped and groped, but now they were bigger than usual.

Debbie: Damn it... now how am I supposed to fit into pants now!?

Martha: Don't give up!

Bot tried to continue onward, ignoring his games. But Debbie seemed to be getting really tired, especially since her booty was big and thicc then she was use to.

Debbie: Dammit. My ass is so heavy now...i dont know if i can keep it up.

"Dont worry it will last for two hours only hahaha now embrace defeat. One of you now! Hahahaha"

Both girls were giving it their all, using all of their strength to continue dancing and moving their hips, but it was now becoming too much as their asses were making it very hard to do so, they panted and gasped.

Debbie: so...much... dancing.

Debbie's legs were no longer able to keep up as they fell asleep after exhausting that much energy needed for the contest, her legs shaked and she then...

*THUD*

She collapsed backwards, letting her meaty booty offer some support as her ass prevented her from getting hurt, but now falling on the ground meant one thing, She was now out of the contest and the winner was Martha herself.

Martha, wiping the sweat off of her forehead, saw the judge as he stood up and started walking down towards her.

''Congratulations, Martha! you won the twerk off and are now in first place! , I've never seen a woman like you last that long in twerking. You deserve the prizes''

Martha: Is it new pants? cause I need a new pair.

''No, it's something you may like to use when you and your husband on a honeymoon, but first let me give you this medal for winning the contest first*

She is handed a gold medal that was in a shape of a booty, and it's initials said on it were...

"Best Twerking Milf Ever!"

She smiled, sure, it was a hell to go through, but she at least was done and won the twerk off.

Martha: You know? It was embarassing but somehow fun, it made me feel like a teenager again.

"Now here is your second prize"

A beam Hits her booty and a tattoo that says Booty queen shows up.

"The booty queen Tattoo will always let your booty to be in top notch to all adversities. If someone tries to let's say use a baseball bat to attack your ass, then it will bounce back giving your attacker some retribution. If you are wanting some attack, then it can also smash through brick walls and bounce up and down like a trampoline and prevent sore places besides utmost softness and smooth. The booty queen tattoo...only the ass queen shall have it"

The booty queen name and powers sounded too good to refuse, Martha smiled as she shook her booty in a victory dance, moving her sexy hips as she claimed her prize, Debbie looked up from her passed out sleep and saw that Martha was crowned winner and had the booty queen tattoo on her ass.

Debbie: so you won huh? well, as much as I wanted to win, I am proud of you for winning as well, at least you can now show off to other ladies to make them jealous.

Martha: Yes, I agree.

They go away back to the house where they choose to live since they where the only females so far.

''I wonder if i should tell them that this entire challenge was Broadcasted to all the male challengers televisions...oh well i think their reactions are priceless''

Homer,Stan,Fry,Bender and Peter had watched the whol thing on television and each one had a different reaction.

Homer: HOLY DONUT CREAM.

Stan: YEAH USA! USA!

Fry: DAYUMM!

Peter: YES! free twerking milfs footage *unzip his pants* thank you God.

Bender: Wish i had suckers to buy this hehehehe.

''Well This is all for now folks, thanks for the patience''

* * *

 **A\N: Do you guys think is better to say the name of those who requested the Challenge or there is no need to tell the names of those who made a challenge?**


	7. Treasure,Robots,Zombies

Minutes turned into hours, then days, weeks. How long they were a bunch of random people living on a town called Quahog? But they had to learn to live with each other and sometimes, they would come out of the houses they were using to talk whatever they want.

Debbie: I'm glad our butts had come back to normal.

Martha: yeah me too, i miss my kids. Even though that So called God told us that they are on his pocket Dimension in some deep sleep until they are 'chosen' and won't need anything to survive and are actually ok. It still makes me a little lonely.

Debbie: I know how you feel, i miss my husband and kids too. I still can't believe that Yellow fellow Homer gave us all these expensive looking fruits. Such a nice guy.

Homer: Maybe if i concentrate, i can actually make me some hair.

Stan: I don't think that comb makes your head grow hair.

Bender: This place beer stinks! i miss future beer, sometimes it even made me burp blue fire.

Peter: Ahhnnn *groans*

Fry: What's wrong Peter?

Peter: Well i recorded that special video of the girls that somehow got to our televisions, and i was doing some manual work for so long im tired.

Fry: EWW! too much information.

Bender: Hahaha! it's funny because manual work means he was masturbating.

''Jesus Christ no one wants to know your fucking alone time Peter''

Stan: Oh Great, you're back *rolls his eyes*

''Don't fall for me Stan, you're not my type''

Fry: Ohhh snap!

Peter: Burn!

Stan: SHUT UP!

Debbie: Let's all just calm down ok?

Martha: So what are we gonna do today?

''We are up for some Treasure hunting today''

* * *

 **Requested by Serio**

 **Challenge: Perseverance**

 **Rules: All of the contestants will play except for bender(who will be split into pieces and transformed temporarily into detectors for this challenge). The area of challenge is restricted to New York's subway system, as of late there have been rumors of people who take the subway are hearing eerie noises and catching a glimpse of a strange tail around the corner of a random tunnel or two. Martha, Stan, Peter, Debbie, Fry and Homer must split up and capture this strange creature.**

* * *

The idea of a treasure hunt sounded like a good idea, but this wouldn't be a regular treasure hunt where you find a big treasure box full of gold, silver or anything like that of the sort. It was to find something...weird and magical.

Peter: Oh Boy! I wanna find that treasure! I hope it doesn't lead to that clusterfuck like last time.

Homer: What do you mean last time?

Peter: Last time there was a treasure hunt, the whole town went crazy.

Stan: Damn, that's almost as crazy as that one time our whole town was flooded with water.

Fry: Oh yeah, I heard some of those random dudes say that you threw an Olympic stake at your wife's shoulder?

Peter: Oh yeah, I remember that! what was that about anyway?

Stan: I was trying to protect them ok?

Martha: Dear god! you did a lousy job!

Debbie: You sound hopeless.

"If you are done talking, this won't be a regular treasure hunt, it's something very different and Bender is going to prove to be a little asset"

Bender: Hehehehe! You said "Asset" *Metal clinking* Woah! hey! what's going on?

''Hehehe, you're going to be their treasure trackers to roam the new york subways of This world''

The robot starts screaming as pieces of his body are getting torn out, Fry and peter get his legs each. Homer and stan get his arms and The girls each one got one of his long eye balls that don't look that long when inside his head.

The head and torso are empty and his mouth was still there so he could complain.

Bender: Hey! i didn't sign up for this.

''If you guys paid more attention to the details of the dare i just showed you would see this would happen, oh well''

*FINGERS SNAP!*

Everyone is on the subway now.

''May the treasure hunt BEGIN! oh, and careful for whatever that Tails belongs to''

The mysterious, faceless challenge maker then disappears into thin air like usual, leaving both men and women all by there lonesome as they were transported into the New York Subway system. But what they didn't understand was something about him mentioning a tail of sorts.

Peter: "careful for whatever that Tails belongs to?'' Um, I know I might be stupid, but am I the only one that thinks that sounded a little...sketchy?

Stan: I have to agree, that did sounded weird.

Homer: What would we want with a tail? is it a rat tail or a snake tail?

Debbie: I hope it's not either one, they creep me out.

They all got down to the train tracks and head up to a tunnel of sorts, hoping to find whatever the man said about a tail. But not all liked the idea of finding a tail, especially in the case of Debbie Turnbull.

Martha: Oh come on Debs! they're not creepy.

Debbie: Yeah, sure Martha. They're not creepy when they are not crawling on you!

Bender: Can you all just shut the hell up and put me back together?

Fry: Sorry Bender, you're going to have to wait until this challenge is over.

As the uncanny group continued their walking in the tunnels, they find themselves in a big open area and spotted two other tunnels split into two paths.

While it would be a good idea to split up to cover more ground and increase the chance of finding the Tail, Homer wondered how they were going to split up.

Homer: So how are we doing this?

Fry: It's a treasure hunting challenge, it's not like more then one can win.

Then they start hearing weird sounds of something wiggling on the umid depts of the hole. But were not sure which one.

Bender: Eww! don't let anything slimey touch me.

Fry: And this is coming from the same guy that drinks slurm from alien snails... Oh wait, that's me.

Stan: Fry, were you dropped on your head when you were a baby?

Fry: No, I was born pretty much like me... if that makes sense.

Peter: I got an idea! how bout you, me and Fry take on the left tunnel while Debbie, Martha, Homer take on the right tunnel? That way, we can at least have one side finding the treasure!

This idea was a pretty interesting one and something that could benefit them now if they decide to give it a try, so it was then decided.

Stan: Okay, we'll do it. Come on! lets go find that tail!

Group one goes to the left tunnel and Group two go to the right tunnel, hoping to find the mysterious tail and win the challenge so they could go to their prison\Home.

Stan: What was that about alien snails you told?

Fry: Oh that? in the future where i am from, there is this drink called slurm that is very delicious and addicting. But we discovered that it was produced by a giant slug queen's butt.

Peter: EWWWW! that is so fucking gross. I did eat a ton of lard but this?

Stan: Of course, you did stopped drinking that nasty, slimy shit after that right?

Fry: Ahn...Sure yes. (No i did not)

Meanwhile, the group one was walking to find the tail in that dark hole. The group two was also talking to each other.

Homer: And that is how my second Daugher Maggie accidently shot my boss, Mr. Burns. Which he totally deserved it because nobody really likes him, he is sort of a awful monster.

Martha: Oh my god! that is terrible.

Debbie: Kids are just way to curious you can't let them touch anything dangerous.

Homer: If you think that is crazy, there was that time my Wife got herself some breast implants by accident and made her tits big! and I mean, they were FUCKING BIG! well...maybe normal big but they looked even bigger depending on how you looked. man, I missed those. I wished we'd kept them. Big boobs are so good.

Debbie: Jesus! you're a perv!

Martha: And this is coming from the one who smothered my face with your ass and was enjoying it as well, talk about the pot calling the kettle black.

Debbie: *Flips the middle finger*

Martha: Oh, how VERY MATURE of you.

The two milfs followed the yellow fatass to the deepest and darkest ends of the tunnel to find that tail.

Something is moving on the floor and they hear the sound.

Martha: W-what was that?

Debbie: Oh god, i hope it doesn't crawl over our legs.

Homer: Relax, maybe is just a small lizard or something ladies. If anything happens, i'll protec-

Before he could talk, the being jumps out of the shadows and goes to his face as he screams in surprise and a momentary fear and rolls all over the floor.

Homer: AHHH! AHHH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!

The poor yellow human was screaming, closing his eyes and thinking that the beast was on him somehow, trying to attack him as he screamed and kicked around like a madman. Debbie goes over to get him to calm down.

Debbie: Homer! calm down, it's go-

Homer: AHHHHH! I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! *Crying!*

Debbie: HOMER! It's gone! it's not attacking you!

Homer: Wha!?

He opens his eyes, looking around to see that she was right. Whatever it was that jumped at him was gone, likely to have gone into another hole in the walls or something of that nature. Taking a big sigh, he gets up and brushes the dirt off of his pants.

Homer: Please don't tell the guys please.

Martha: We promise, now lets go onward.

Continuing on their journal, they went forward to the tunnels. Meanwhile, Stan, Peter, Fry and with Bender's talking head, were walking in the left tunnel to find the tail for the very obviously same reasons as the other group.

As they continued walking, Fry was getting a little bored of walking and looking around at corners to see if something would jump out.

Fry: *Sighs* Man, i'm bored.

Stan: No shit, I feel the same way.

Bender: Oh hush you two, you want what? a werewolf zombie to show up and kill us all? Is in moments like these in movies that crap gets big.

Stan: Why did you bring his head anyway? we got the other parts to use.

Fry: He would feel lonely. Also i really want to win this and get some sweet reward.

Bender: Hey! i was your reward, that should be enough.

Fry: Ahn...sure Bender but the more the merrier right?

The slime sound of something shows up again..

Stan: Hear that? it sounds like it's coming from over there. We should check it out.

Fry: Are you crazy!? what if it belongs to something big and scary?

Peter: I don't think that would be the case, I mean, he did say that it was a tail. So maybe it's nothing too serious, besides, what's it gonna do? Whip us to death? ha ha ha ha.

Fry: I hope you're right...

Without any hesitation, the men and head robot head towards the source of the slimy making sounds. The more they got closer, the louder the noises were getting.

*Slimy Sounds!*

Stan: That sounds really disgusting!

Fry: Me too!

Bender: It don't sound that bad to me.

Suddenly, the sounds stopped. They stopped in their tracks as well as watched for anything to pop out.

The Pizza delivery guy uses Bender and somehow makes him burp, and the flame coming out of his mouth. The flame iluminates the dark area and shows to what appears to be a...a tail...like a single tail that was moving around with no body.

Fry: Oh!

Bender: Hey what is that!? is that a floating tail!?

The fact that it was just a floating tail with no body attached to it was something weird and crazy that they had never seen before in their lives. It was really crazy as it began to move around, likely using some sort of magic to get around.

All of the men stood in shock, how was this possible? but then again. This was the treasure that they were looking for, so Fry decided to take action.

Fry: Stan, hold on to Bender! I got this! *Tosses Bender to Stan*

Bender: Woah!

Stan: Gotcha! Oh! got to watch out for the heat!

Peter: Hey Fry, how do you plan on grabbing the tail?

Fry: Simple, just run up to it and grab as fast as you can!

He dashes forward and starts to chase and grab the tail to win, but it won't be so simple to do so as the tail had a few tricks up it's sleeve...or lack there off.

Whenever the orange haired boy tried to grab the tip of the tail, it would dart back and forth and do all kinds of crazy aerial maneuvers normally seen by planes.

Fry: Come on! hold still!

The floating tail moves around and does a little circle around Fry's legs, he then tries to grab using both hands. But only to be tripped by the tail and falling on his face.

*THUD!*

Fry: Ow! Peter! get that tail!

Peter: Get bacl here you little lizard bitch!

The tail then went through Peter like some sort of ghost passing by his torso.

Peter: The fuck!?

Stan: Wow, that is interesting. It has the power to pass through solid objects.

Fry: SWEET! i so want that tail.

Bender: Hehehe Funny.

Peter: What the hell was that!? did it just go right through me!?

Fry: It sure did!

Bender: That was awesome!

With the sudden realization of the magic tail can phase through people and objects, it would be now even harder to capture it without some sort of way to trick it into being catched and winning the challenge.

With no other options left, they decided to head down further, hoping to catch it when it least expects them to find.

Peter: Are you sure we are gonna catch it? it can phase through stuff!

Fry: Well, I don't think it would be impossible, I've been through a lot so I think I can manage something like this.

Stan: I hope we can get it, cause these challenges are getting more and more absurd!

Fry: I have to agree, they are- *BUMP!* OW!

The delivery boy bumps into someone, and looks up at the one he bumped into.

Debbie: You idiot! I almost fell on my big booty!

Martha: Karma's a bitch huh? but seriously, what happened?

Then out of nowhere...The Tails jumps and goes Right inside Debbie's pants. No need to say what she felt when that happened.

Debbie: AHHHHHHHH! GET IT OF GET IT OFF!

She jumps and rolls on the floor as the slimey tail was on the depts of her pants.

Homer: Just like me.

Fry: Don't worry! i'm on it! just stay still.

He said trying to get closer to it.

Debbie: Just get it off me! and no squeezing my ass too!

Fry: Okay, just let me...

Fry then begins to slowly take off her pants, revealing her light pink panties as he tried to find the tail, Deb then turned around some and the tail was on her left booty cheek. Taking his chance, Fry flew his hand forward in a grabbing motion. But the tail escaped and instead ended up squeezing her booty!

*SQUEEZE!*

Debbie: *Blushes!* Hey! I said no ass grabbing!

Fry: Sorry!

Stan: This thing is really starting to PISS ME OFF!

Homer: Does anyone have an idea on how to catch this annoying thing?

Peter: Hmmmm…..Oh! I got one! but... does anyone have a lighter?

Stan: Here *throws Bender head* It burps flames.

Bender: Give me some booze! oh and nice ass grab Fry, i bet people are jealous hehehe.

Debbie: I'll kick your ass later, you stupid Robot.

Peter: Ok, every stand back. This is going to be a hot situation and not the good kind.

Stan hands Peter a big bottle of booze, and the robot begins to chug it really, really fast. Burping afterwards as Peter then takes the head of Bender and puts it on the back of his ass.

Bender: Oh no! come on, there has to be a better way!

Peter: Sorry bud, but this is the only way! hope you can't smell!

the fat man then took a deep breath and with a using all of his might...

*FARTS!*

*FLOOSH!*

Fry, Stan, Homer and the Milfs: WOAH!

The flames combined with the farts of Peter create the most biggest flame ever to be created by man. It was so big and powerful that it actually caused the tail to lower down and more to prevent getting itself burned.

Peter: Hurry guys! I can't keep this up forever!

As the flames kept the tail distracted, Fry went in, ignoring the risks of getting burned as he was struggling to get the magic tail.

Fry: Come on...just give me a shot!

With using all of his might, he managed to grab the tail's tail (lol) and holds onto it!

Fry: Hey! I got it!

But it was fighting back, trying to escape from the boy's grasp.

Debbie: Grab it with both hands and hold on it tightly.

Fry: Hehehe, both hands, but alright!

He takes her advice and holds onto the tail and making sure that it didn't escape from the group. It struggled hard but in the end, it gave up and was now trapped.

Fry: YES! I DID IT!

Peter: Great job! now i'm gonna put the head down cause my ass is starting to hurt.

Bender: Fucking unbelivable! no one had a lighter? Next time, one of you will be the head to be farted on to get some stupid trial.

Debbie: That was the most disgusting thing i ever saw a man do.

Marhta: Ahgn! the smell is terrible! let's get out before we die here in this cave.

But before anyone can move, they are teleported back to The neighboorhood of Quahog where Peter's house is.

''Congratulations by the smelly win hahaha! you guys worked together even though the reward was just for one''

Peter: Oh crap, i forgot about that.

Stan: What was the treasure?

''It's what Fry is holding. The Serpent's tail, a magic item that when used, allows the holder to pass through solid objects. Just make it sure to discipline it from time to time''

Fry: Yeahhh! my own magic item. Also, sorry for squeezing your ass by accident Debbie.

Martha: Ask her later if she wants more hahaha.

Debbie: Shut up Martha!

Bender: Hey! a little help here?

''Ok, i'm doing it''

The robot then gets all his parts back together.

Bender: Wooo! I'm back baby!

''I'm glad you're this hyped Bender, because in this next Challenge. You will be the one to participate''

Bender: Ahhh Shit!

''Look up''

Bender: What do you mean look up?

*Finger Snap!*

Bender and the rest were then transported into some sort of open mansion area that had Bender in the middle while the others were sitting down in hovering chairs.

Bender: Hey! what's the big idea!?

* * *

 **Requested by Battlefuture**

 **Challenge: Giant Chicken Robot Mayhem**

 **Rules: Bender needs to fight twenty robotic version from the Giant Chicken Peter usually fights. He will start with a laser pistol from the future he comes from but if he wants another weapon or item to help him he will have to call for one of the other people there as well to throw a Question mark block that will contain some item.**

* * *

*For this Challenge, you must defeat twenty robot versions of the giant chicken that Peter fights sometimes and will have to ask others for weapons or items*

Peter: Woah! that sounds cool! why can't I be in there?

*Because I chose him, and really? they're robotic so the first punch you'd throw would break your hand. Dumbass*

Peter: Ohh….. well, that sucks!

Stan: Hey, at least i'm not down there, now he'll see what it feels like to be surrounded.

Five robot versions of the giant chickens then shows up.

Debbie: Wow! those are very big chickens.

Stan: I wonder if the one who is not robotic is some kind of experiment from the goverment.

The robot drinker gets a laser Beam pistol on his hands.

''Good luck because if you take to long to beat them, more and more will show up til twenty''

Bender: Piece of cake, robot chickens? yeah right, You all can bite my shiny metal ass.

The battle then began with Bender facing off against the robot chickens as they began their fight, using his laser pistol, He opens fire on several of the robot chickens and hits some. Hitting one in the head that destroyed it instantly.

*Laser Blast!*

*Boom!*

*Thud!*

Bender: YEAH! TAKE THAT!

As he took down the first one, the others began to charge at him with incredible speed. But he then jumps in the air to dodge their attacks and whine in the air, opens fire again.

*Laser blasts!*

He manages to destroy two more, and wounding the last remaining two. He felt like he was going to win this challenge fast and easy, but that wasn't going to be the case as this was being controlled by the mysterious man after all.

*Alarm!*

Bender: Huh!? what's that!?

*More robots cause you took too long*

More robot chickens then came out of nowhere, numbering in fifthteen. With one landing on the drinking robot and causing him to fall down, and having his blaster broken in the process.

Bender: Hey! No fair! i did a fast job.

The robot chickens now have Laser guns too and they aim at Bender.

Bender: Ah crap! A little help here maybe?

He starts to run from the shooting they where giving and Bender was screaming in a way only he can.

Fry: *Looks at his side* Don't worry Bender! i got this block here that looks like super mario blocks.

Getting the block, he throws it at Bender who gets it with his hand.

Bender: Yeah, now let's see what i got here.

Then he punches it and a bottle of the worlds 2018 strongest liquor bottle was summoned in his hands.

Upon receiving the bottle, the robot smiled a devilish smile as he was giving the most powerful weapon ever to be given.

Bender: Oh yeah! now we're talking! two of my favorite things combined, beating the shit out of people and drinking at the same time!

As he saw the chicken bots approaching him, he dashed right towards him as he was swinging his bottle at the bots as he then proceeded to bash their heads with the bottle, smashing them completely hard as circuits, bolts and hard drives were bashed open and making them fall.

He was an absolute maniac as he was going like Krato's from God of war on everyone bot he saw, More then showed up fast to replace their destroyed ones.

Fry: I thought he was going to drink it and burp a huge fire.

Stan: disappointing.

Peter: And I thought I was the stupid one.

As they watched on, Bender was down to the last few robots when he noticed that his bottle was broken down to a stub and was no longer usable. And worse of all, he wasted all of the good strong liquor that was inside of the damn bottle.

Bender: Shit! I should've drunk it first! that was a waste of good quality liquor.

Debbie: Oh, now you just realized that now!

Bender: Hey, I was in the heat of the moment.

*Well, since you're taking your time talking, I just added even more robots and have upgraded them as well'

Bender: WHAT!? That's cheating!

*Says the one that broke the bottle*

The gray colored robot then turns around and see's now twenty robot giant chickens with reinforced armor and even powerful lasers. They all each opened fire on the poor working bot as one of them managed to get a hit on his shoulder.

Bender: Ow! that hurt! okay, now I need something better than this! *Throws away broken stub of the liquor bottle*

He runs and goes up to Stan for assistance to get another weapon or item to help himself win and get his ass kicked by the chickbots.

Bender: Hey! throw me another one of this question mark blocks! i'm dying out here!

Stan: You ain't dying, but i do have one of those blocks and this one is blue, must be a special one. Catch! *Throws blue block at Bender*

Once the Robot hits the block, something big gets out. It was that Red rocket launcher that Leon used on resident evil 4 to defeat the last boss.

Bender: What? This is primitive weaponry.

Stan: Don't undrestimate the mother of all rocker launchers you fool. Just aim and shoot before they screw you over.

Bender: I hope you're right about this rocket, Stan. Because if this doesn't kill them all and i get killed instead, i will come back from the depths of Robot Hell and haunt you for all eternity.

Stan: Wait, there's a robot hell in your world?

Bender: Yep, don't believe me? go there yourself. Enough talking, time to bring on the boom boom!

He aims the rocket at the advancing robots who were firing their lasers at full power while charging slowly at the same time, most missed while some got on Bender. But that didn't throw off his aim as he focused his eyesight on the metal menaces.

Bender: Closer...Closer...NOW! *Pulls Trigger!*

Upon the pull of the trigger, the rocket flies out of the launcher and speeds towards the group of Chickbots at super speeds, and upon impact of the middle one.

*BBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!*

The explosion was so big and power that it not only destroy some of the chicken robots, but the shockwave sent several more flying away into walls, busting them open and leaving only pieces and broken parts to remain.

Bender was shocked that a rocket such as that one would be powerful enough to wipe out all of the robots in one shot.

Bender: Wow! that was...beautiful...where can i get one of these powerful babies?

''In your dreams if you think i am just handing those over for free''

Martha: I gotta admit, this was amazing.

Debbie: Good job, you tincan.

Fry: Way to go Bender! That was amazing!

Bender: Thanks! I am the badass!

The mysterious God snaps his fingers and they where back.

''Congratulations Bender you have earned this''

Then a statue shows up but not any statue. It was made out of solid Gold that was a Bender statue and down on the podium it had the words. THE BEST THE FUTURE HAS TO OFFER.

Peter: Damn!

Debbie: Ego much?

Bender: Now this is even better! thanks mysterious god man, I really appreciate it greatly!

"Well, at least someone appreciates something that I give them, unlike a certain fat yellow bastard"

Homer: Fat yellow bastard? you referring to Barney the drunk?

"No, I... you know what? forget I brought it up"

The gray drinking robot was hugging his statue, forever proud that he was given a very beautiful and majestic golden statue. Fueling his ego as he was crying oil tears of joy.

Bender *Sniffs* This is very beautiful! I never felt so happy!

Fry: I'm proud of your accomplishment man, this is really impressive!

Peter: Welp, i'm going go back inside and watch those tapes for...*Research purposes*

Fry: EWWW!

Martha: Come on Peter! we didn't need to know that!

Debbie: Have some fucking standards man!

''You girls do know he is talking about the video of you two twerking right?''

Debbie: WHAT?

Martha: I thought he was talking about porn, How did this happen?

Stan: Nobody knows *smirks*

Debbie: You're done, i'm going to destroy your television.

Peter: Hey you can't do that! is my property.

''Settle down you guys, this is not the end. Now the next Challenge is something that maybe you guys still remember''

Peter: Oh come on! i'm tired and hungry!

Stan: This is hell, this is purgatory!

Homer: I rather listen to Ned Flanders reading the bible all day and night than participate in another challenge!

"Do this now and I promise the reward will be absolutely worth it" He said as he then raised his hand and snapped his fingers like he always does. But this time, they were in the Cabin House from Chapter 2-2 of Resident Evil 4 and had health bars on the top of their heads.

* * *

 **Requested by Darkemerald1999**

 **The challenge is for the men to fight Ganado's, Infected wolves and the El Giante giant in the style of Resident evil 4, the rules are that they use those 4000 Ptas to buy and upgrade only one weapon, that being a pistol, and the reward for completing the challenge is getting the ability to summon their favorite drinks at will with the snap of their fingers.**

* * *

Peter: Hey guys! look! I got a health bar! Hehehehe

Stan: Me too!

Homer: What place is this?

Meanwhile, the milfs were watching the challenge inside the bar on a giant flatscreen tv, the mysterious man then came up to them and served them drinks.

"Thought I do something nice for you both, how's your booty after Fry squeezed it?*

Debbie: UGH! WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH A FASCINATION WITH MY ASS!?

Martha: Shh quiet it! he likes us so let it be.

''HEY...i have a fascination about both your asses thank you very much. And i just love to see you all flustered hahaha! But enough about asses and stuff, let's watch how they waste those Points and deal with the Enemies''

The common infected ganados you find everywhere start to group up and start to walk towards their place.

Peter: Whatever the reward is, i'm the one who is going to win and then take a nap!

As the infected people were banging on the walls and windows, trying to get themselves inside the cabin. The men watched and were frightened at the sight of those people.

Stan: Woah! where did they come from!?

Homer: Who cares!? help me board up these windows!

The agent helps his yellow friend to a certain extent to block the windows with clothing shelves and such, while Peter looks around and see's the merchant standing safety behind a counter and behind him were weapons of different kinds.

Seeing this as a way to get help, the fat man known as Peter runs up to the merchant and asks for help.

Merchant: Welcome friend! are you looking to buy weapons? *Opens his cloak to show pistols*

Peter: Uh, yeah, obviously. What do you have in store?

He looks and see's that the only weapons there was pistols only, he cussed under his breath expecting something powerful. But he and his buddies had to stick with what they got for now.

Peter: Hmmm... I would like to purchase the... Punisher.

*Buys the Punisher*

Merchant: Excellent purchase! Come back anytime!

He then goes up and starts blowing away at the Ganados, surprising the other guys.

Stan: Hey, where did you get that gun?

Peter: Oh you know that creepy guy over there behind us? he's a merchant who sells guns. So you guys should buy some and make those upgrade thingies *shots* ohh yeah! head shot.

Fry: I do need something to defend myself, keep them on bay we get some too.

The Fryman then runs up to the Merchant man and sees the weapons ready to be purchased, he looks at the pistols and looks at the usual. Handgun, Blacktail, Red9 and the Matilda.

Fry: Wow! they look so cool! I think i'll get the Blacktail and upgrade both firepower and magazine capacity.

Using his Ptas, he bought the Blacktail and upgraded both firepower and magazine capacity, making his new weapon a little powerful than usual as he then returned with Peter to take over the fighting while Stan and Homer went to the Merchant to do the same thing.

Homer: Lets see... oh! I like that one right there! *Buys Matilda, fucking over Stan as he was about to purchase that*

Stan: HEY! I was going to buy that!

Homer: You snooze, you lose! * Upgrades magazine capacity and runs back to shooting*

Stan: Damn it... looks like i'm going have to buy the Red9. Looks cool though, I will give it that.

*He buys the Red9 and spends all of the points on firepower, after all of the weapons were bought, the group then focuses on fighting the Ganado's like something out of Call of Duty's Nazi Zombies. By going to windows and making sure no one gets in.

The guys where shooting at all the ganados they could and it was working better then you think. They where doing a pretty good job but however, The wolve infested ganados know as Colmillos start to show up.

*Growling!* *Snarling!*

Peter: Brian? is that you?

Stan: Who's Brian? I seen wolves outside! and there's something wrong with them, they got some weird...shit coming out of them.

Homer: Looks like this is going to get a little hard.

As the pistol wielding men watched as the wolves were surrounding the cabin, some of them were clawing away at the woodwork trying to get in and to at the same time, scare them and keep them on edge. They raised their guards up and froze at the sight on one of the Colmillos burst out of the window and into the cabin.

*GLASS SHATTERS!*

*HOWLS!*

Peter: Aw shit! look out! *Gun Shots!*

The fat man opened fire on the infected Wolve, hitting it's face several times before it died. But this wasn't a lone wolf, as the broken window let in more of the wolves as they stood there, snarling and growling at the men who were now surrounded by ten of these hellhounds.

Stan: Shit! we're surrounded! we need to find a way to force them into a chokepoint.

Peter: *Looks at stairs* Look! we can use the stairs to get more ground to cover! and I got something to distract these furry mutts.

He then rushes towards the wolfs and jumps onto the table, distracting them with a song, he takes off his shirt and starts dancing.

Stan: What the hell is he doing!?

Peter: My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they're like, it's better than yours. Damn right, its better than yours. I could teach you, but I have to charge.

No one had any idea of what Peter was doing, but for some reason. The wolves got really angry and mad at him like he was making a fool of them. If they could talk right now, they would say how slowly they would rip of his fat meat.

The merchant was just looking away, acting like he never seen him before. Stan and Fry make weird faces and just go right back up.

Fry: Well, whatever that dance he is making, it's buying us time to get up to the stairs!

Homer: You're right, lets go while they're distracted!

As the three cartoon amigos headed up the stairs, Peter sees them race up and decides to join them. Now how was he going to get over the pit of infected wolves you ask? well, he does it by jumping really high in the air like something out of those chessy action movies in the late 80s or something.

Peter: HEYA! *Jumps over the wolves*

*ARRF?*

As he jumped over the stairs, he almost fell just right before he was saved by Homer by grabbing onto his hand.

Homer: I couldn't leave you hanging, Hey! I made a funny!

Stan: Hurry, get up here! we got an idea!

Both agreed to his plan as they then get up to meet with Stan and Fry, they were holding what appeared to be a big clothing shelf of sorts and were preparing to drop it on the infected Colmillos to kill at least some of them.

Stan: On the count of three, we jump it on them! ready!?

Peter, Fry and Homer: Yes! *Puts their hands on the shelf to tlit it over*

Stan: Okay...one...two...THREE! DROP IT NOW!

Homer: Hey, now that i ask myself. Are we allowed to use those magic items?

Stan: I SAID NOW!

Homer: Geez ok!

They drop the shelf over the infected animals, which actually allows it to hit some of them.

Stan: Shoot then while they are dizzy.

Peter: You don't have to tell me twice *Cocks gun*

*Gun shots!* *Whimpers and growls!*

They go in guns blazing, killing the wolves before they even get up to attack them, the fight never let up as they focused all of their firepower on anything that moved a paw forward.

Stan: Cease fire! Cease fire!

They stopped firing their pistols and look at all of the dead Colmillos wolves that were slain by the efforts of the three cartoon men. Peter lifts his pistol that was still emitting smoke from the barrel.

Peter: It's just been revoked!

Stan: *Facepalms!* Peter, for now on, let me do the catchphrases. Okay? that sucked big time.

Fry: I have to agree on-*RUMBLING!* Woah! what was that?

Homer: Not sure, but lets go buy some ammo and upgrade, cause I have a feeling that something big is heading our way.

Merchant: Better get those guns pump up strangers, your asses are on the line now.

THE HEAVY STEPS START TO GET CLOSER and the ganados run away, El gigante. A huge infected abomination was now getting close.

And they didn't waste any time or bullshitted around as they went up to the merchant and using their remaining points that they got from Killing the Ganado's and Colmilos, they bought more ammo and upgraded their pistols for more magazine and firepower as they will need all the help they can get.

With the ammunition and upgrades bought, the Merchant disappears from the cabin, but not before saying "Hope you gentlemen survive this night! Hehehehe" Saying those last words right before disappearing.

Confused, they are snapped out of it once the stomping stopped.

*Stomping stops*

With those sounds and the ground shaking were stoped, the men looked outside and at first, they didn't see anything out there. It was like whatever was making those noises just decided to leave, oh how wrong they were.

Peter: Hey, I think it's gone! must've been a little scare challenge or something of that nature.

Homer: Hmmm, I was expecting a big fight. Mayb- *CREAKING AND SNAPPING!*

*ROARS!*

Fry: HOLY FUCK!

They looked up and saw the El Gigante as it pulled apart the roof of the cabin, it was very scary and ugly looking as it tried to grab one of the men.

Stan: AIM FOR THE EYES!

Everyone then aim their guns to the colossal face and start shooting as much as they could, Punisher, matilda, Red9 and all that to his face. Waiting for damage to make him get his ugly mug out of the house.

And it worked as the beast was pushed back several feet away from the cabin as it roared in pain, trying to cover it's face from the flying bullets. Taking the time needed, they escaped out of the cabin and were now in the danger zone as there was no cover for them to take.

El Gigante then uncovered it's face and it was now marching slowly towards the men, hell bent on killing them all with it's sheer strength and size.

The husbands were scared almost shitless as they were running around, trying to avoid it's attacks and it's massive size, Each footstep the beast made were so loud and ground shaking that it felt like a mini earthquake was happening. They opened fire on the creature again, but their pistols were not inflicting enough damage and they were running low on ammo.

Stan: Guys, we need to figure out how to take this guy down!

They all then thinking up a strategy on how to kill El Gigante. then Fry gets an idea after seeing a boulder on top of a little rocky corner and realized how it can be defeated.

Fry: I'll got one, but it is risky so just trust me.

He goes up to the monster and starts flailing it's arms like a madman, trying to get the mutated monsters attention. The beast stopped in its tracks and looked at the delivery boy with curiosity as it tilted it's head.

Fry: Yeah, that's right! down here ugly! come and try to get me! *Fires back at the monster*

*ROARS!*

Fry: Follow me, you ugly fuck!

He runs away, making the beast give chase as the group stood and watched as the boy led the beast under the boulder.

Peter: If he dies, can i get his stuff?

Homer: I think so *cough* i don't want to run.

Stan: C'mon, he has a plan. So let's pay attention to it.

Peter: But how?

Stan: Look at him run towards the boulder several feet away dumbass.

Peter: Oh... now I get it. Everyone reload with what ammo you have left.

As they used up all of their ammunition for this last attack, Fry was still mocking the monster as it was getting closer to the spot needed to bring him down. he stood still and waited for the thing to get close.

Fry: Closer...Closer...Come on now, don't keep me waiting.

Watching very closely, he saw the beast approaching to the spot. And as it set foot on the spot just right under the boulder...

Fry: Now guys!

He then dodged rolled out of harms way as he joins his fellow players, taking aim at the exposed weak parts of the cliff that was holding the boulder in place.

Fry: Open fire! *Gun shots!*

*Gun Shots!*

They all proceeded to open fire on the weak points, each bullet chipping away the weak spots as the beast roared and stood still instead of moving out of the way. Cracking can be heard as the cliff was having trouble holding on to the boulder's weight.

Homer: It's almost coming down!

Star: Keep firing!

As they continued opening fire, the cliff finally gave in and the boulder then fell down hard. El Gigante looked up foolishly as the giant rock fell and crushed not only his face hard on impact, but also crushed his body as bones broke and blood splattered on the ground. It was nasty looking but in the end, the beast was finally slain for good.

Peter: Yeahhhh!

Stan: Slaying zombies the old American way.

Fry: That was a WIN!

Homer: Oh man that was so...wait, who won exactly? did we all win?

Fry: I guess we all won, I mean, we did work together so maybe the prize we will get we will share it or something.

*ZAP!*

The men were then suddenly and without warning, teleported back to their prison of a home known as Quahog and the mysterious man was clapping his hands in applause.

*CLAPPING HANDS!* "Well, I had not expected this from all of you, you took down the El Gigante with teamwork. Now that is impressive"

Stan: Yeah, thank you. Now what is the reward and do we please get a break?

Peter: Yeah, I wanna go back in and drink something good while watching that twerking video.

"Oh, you must by psychic, because that was the prize!"  
*Snaps fingers*

a weird aura of energy was summoned and absorbed by the men, at first, nothing seemed to happened until Peter raised his hand.

Peter: I don't feel anything, was there supposed to be some- *POOF!* *A can of Pawtucket Patriot Beer was summoned in Peter's hand*

Stan: Woah! where did that come from? did you summon that challenge maker?

''This is your reward brave idiots! Hahaha with a snap of fingers you now can summon your favorite drink whenever you want. Also try not to be too drunk''

Peter: YES! this is awesome.

Bender: Whatever! i can just steal booze from the stores.

Debbie: Alsowhile you guys were busy, we destroyed the televisions that had our videos *shows a hammer*

Peter: NOOOO!

Fry: *Snap fingers and slurm shows up* Don't be sad today was actually pretty great. We should work together more often.

''You're all just lucky this i gave to you all''

Homer: Hmmmm Beer.

Peter: Damn it! I should've had it recorded!...ah whatever, i'm taking a break cause i'm tired.

He heads back inside his house and slams the door in anger as he had nothing to jack off to, but at least he gets his beer so it was a sort of bittersweet ending to the challenge.

Stan: Oh come on girls, you didn't have to do that.

Debbie: Well, you three were busy so we had our chance.

Tired and sleepy, all of the guys headed back inside into their homes to summon as many drinks as they wanted to, provided that they not get drunk, but that was a impossibility cause they are husbands after all and they drink beer all the time.

"Hmm, well now ladies, how did it feel to destroy those tapes and tv's?"

Debbie: Feels so great! now i can't be further embarassed. Now i'm heading back in to rest with Martha, see ya later.

The two milfs head back in to rest after being in three challenges, leaving the mysterious man all by himself.

"This is just the start. The fun never ends so does this planet''

* * *

 **A\N: Hey guys thanks a lot for all the votes on the poll for the next three female characters that will show up. The first and second place where fill so far but the third female is getting hard to decide because we have a draw on FOUR CHARACTERS! So everyone who dint vote yet please go there and VOTE so we can get out of this draw and til next chapter friends.**


	8. New Ladies Introduction

Everyone was sitting on chairs that where as fancy as the ones you see on the Oskar nominations. A big ass Stage was prepared outside the street and it was night with the lights of the decorations iluminates everything.

''WELCOME! you guys must be asking yourselves why i call you all here''

Peter: Because we get free food? im too lazy to go to the supermarket right now and there is only vegetables on my house now.

Debbie: Your the most unhealthy fellow i know.

Stan: This is not any challenge right now right? its night for god sake.

''Shut up Stan your lucky no one tells me what time of the day the challenges need to occur. But now this is special. Today you guys will get three more females here so they could make five together with the others so we can have five womans and five man''

Homer: Really? wait how did you choose?

''I made a poll with many different ladies from different places. Some of them are people from your familys"

Peter: Oh cool i need Lois here.

Homer: Marge honey i miss you

Stan: Franny i need you to cook my dinner, i only make burn cripsy bread.

Martha: ...really?

Fry: Im not married...j-just letting you guys know.

 **(Yeah thats right Fry and Leela are not a thing here yet)**

''Now guys Settle down will you? im sorry to say but each one of you guys wifes got one vote only''

Peter\Stan\Homer: WHAT? this cant be!

Bender: Hahahahaha! your wifes must be hella ugly if no one voted more then one on them.

Stan: Why you tin can son of...

''Lets all calm down ok? this was what the voters wanted ok? so lets all just give a warm welcome to the girls ok? hehe''

A big Box shows up on stage in the middle of a mist and it says Good Vibes...

''She is Snookie-tough and drop-dead gorgeous, This almost-reformed party girl enjoys her role being a single mom! Although her parenting style is looser than most she would still look ten times hotter then you even after ten years with no changes at all, Barbara Babs Brando!''

The box opens up revealing a curvy woman. She has long brown hair some nice balanced make up on her face and a body to die for with each part of her body you look you see nice big breasts,nice big hips,caramel color skin and tight **(If you dont know who im talking about then go Watch Good vibes)**

All the guys stare in awe at the woman that was so hot it would put their wifes and almost complete love interest to shame.

Peter: Sweet Jesus!

Stan: Wow...

Homer: Hmmmm (Just keep thinking about Donuts and maybe the wont think your into her or something)

Debbie: And...they are drooling.

Babs: What the hell? where i am ? Did i drink that much last night?

''Greeting Sexy Milf! You where choosen by me to participate on cartoon world challenge together with the others over there!''

Babs: Ahn...i am dreaming?

Bender: Its always a shock sweet cheeks you just gotta learn to love it.

Babs: Did that thing just talked to me?

Peter: Come sit on my side!

Debbie: Dont listen to the pervert fat man honet. We will explain everything for you so sit here.

The sexy woman dint know what was going on, she was still pretty confused thinking it was a dream so she goes sit next to Debbie and Martha.

''Well keeping the show on the row"

Another Box shows up with the name Danny Phantom.

''She is a scientist and ghost hunter. An accomplished martial artist with a ninth degree black belt as well as marksman and technical whiz. Madeline Maddie Fenton!''

Fry: Wait ghosts?

Peter\Stan: Trust me! they are a pain.

Debbie: Wow impressive skills.

Another curvy woman who a shoulder-length auburn hair, deep red lipstick, and violet eyes. She was wearing a blue rubber jumpsuit.

Maddie: Huh? where is this place? Did i just got kidnapped by a Ghost?

''Nah! i prefer the cosmic being kind of guy and im sorry for not being on my phisical form today but you where choosed to be part of a planet challenge together with the others''

Maddie: You cant be serious. Let me go this moment!

''No''

Debbie: Give up sweety we already nagged all we wanted but this guy...

Martha: Made his own planet with different worlds for his amusement.

Stan: Also most of the people we know are in his storage dimension pocket or something but with no risk to die from anything.

Maddie: A-are you some kind of God?

Babs: Wait my Sweet kid is also stuck in that...dimension?

''Probally. I have a thousand hundred people there or more but i just choose the ones i want. AND! maybe one day you guys will find freedom if you keep doing what i tell you all''

Fry: looking really Evil right now man.

''Whatever. Your going to love this hehehe''

Another Box shows up with the name Futurama. Which Fry being the Silly guy number two he dint get it.

''She is from the future on new new york,has purple hair and is a mutant with one eye but still really sexy and lovely ladie who is the captain of a delivery spaceship''

Fry: Wait...could it be?

The Box opens up By a kick revealing Turanga Leela.

''Turanga Leela''

Leela: Ok who is the wise guy that thinks he c-Fry?

Fry: Leela?

Bender: BENDER! hehehe

Peter: Wow look she has one eye she is like cyclop. Can you shoot lasers from your eye?

Stan: Wrong Cyclop you fool.

''I just let you guys know each other from now on see you all in...who knows many days''

The being leaves the place letting the new characters now there in a awkward silence...

* * *

 **A\N: There you have it guys, the winners from the poll where three girls from cartoon shows where voted and now they are here look at the votes.**

 **Maddie Fenton (7 votes)**

 **Barbara babs brando (4 votes)**

 **Turanga Leela ( 4 votes)**

 **Peg pete ( 3 votes)**

 **Amy wong (3 votes)**

 **Classic Harley quinn ( 3 VOTES)**

 **Francine smith (1 vote)**

 **Lois griffin (1 vote)**

 **Rita loud (1 vote)**

 **Marge simpson (1 vote)**

 **Donna tubbs (1 vote)**

 **Honey buttowski (1 vote)**

 **Mrs Turner (1 vote)**


	9. Money,Wings,No Boner!

A few days had passed on that planet after three new womens where introduced to the game. But what everyone didn't know is that their place now has been changed to a new location.

Everyone suddently was sleeping on the ground, some of them on the concrete and others on the grass.

Peter: Hmm, no He-man, i look way better on your clothes then you.

Stan: Hmmm, Donald Trump has nice ideas. But his skin is so orange.

Bender: Hmmm, Kill all humans.

''WAKE UP YOU SONS OF BITCHES! HAHAHAHA''

All: AHHHHH! *WAKES UP AND NEARLY HAVE HEARTATTACKS!*

All of the contestants were suddenly and rudely awoken by the sounds of the mysterious man, they looked like they had seen a ghost in their sleep or something as they looked at each other to see if they were still dreaming.

Stan: Oh god! what the hell was that!?

Peter: I think i'm still dreaming! someone punch me or something!

Bender: Okay! I can do that.

*PUNCH!*

Peter: OWWW! That was too hard! but... alright, i'm not dreaming. Thanks Bender.

Bender: Actually, I just did that for fun. But whatever.

They all get up and decide to ask their challenge making man on why they were here in the outside world laying on the grass and concrete.

Stan: Hey man, what gives?

''Don't you recognize your own town Stan? We are in Langley falls your hometown. Sometimes i will change the enviroment for something else, besides Quahog stinks''

Peter: Hey!

Bender: He is right though, that place's beer is yucky.

''So newcomers how are you all holding up?''

Maddie: well, it could be better if you didn't scream or kidnapped us.

Babs: I never end up on the floor to a unknown place sober.

Leela: Like my life was not already hard.

"Oh, quit the nagging. Do you girls want me to get the booty expansion cream?" He asked to se if that will get to stop nagging, They then stopped, not wanting to have to get their sexy asses bigger, as if they weren't already big enough.

Babs: Uhhh, no thanks. I prefer to keep my pants on untorn.

Leela: Booty expansion cream? and I thought the professors experiments were weird.

Maddie: I could say the same thing.

With everyone now being quiet for the moment, Stan was looking over Langley falls, his home town from where he was born. While not his real home where he could spend time with his family and do his wacky, insane as fuck adventures. It was at least the most calming as it at least made him feel at peace for the moment.

Stan: *Sighs* I miss my real home.

Peter: It's okay man, we know the feeling.

"Are you people ready to hear about tonight's challenge?"

Bender: I'm more into seeing the ladies asses getting expanded so I can squeeze and smack them. Hehehehe.

Maddie: PERV!

Babs: Don't you have to be a pervert somewhere else?

Bender: Not until 4:00 AM.

Stan: Okay, can you please tell us what the challenge is? i'm getting a headache from their bitching.

''First of all, all of this is the real deal you idiot! i'm a powerful deity and i took a piece of each world to form this world! where you even listening?''

Debbie: Also bitching? don't you have manners?

Homer: I'm hungry, can we eat?

Peter: What happened to all of our stuff?

''Oh this is the fun part. All your magical or not magical items are stored in dimensional boxes, each one of you has, just say Item Box and you see all of your items to put it in or out to use it on some challenge or just decorate your home''

Martha: Interesting.

''Also i have two challenges from my Good boy here zero. First challenge is all women will work together to break into a bank and robbed as dress in bunny girls customs, while trying not to get caught by the police''

Martha: Bunny girl costumes? well...at least that one I can agree on.

Debbie: Hmmm, that depends, well the suits be too tight for my booty?

"Who cares? the more booty, the better! would you rather see the guys in them?"

Maddie: UGGHHH! HELL NO!

Peter: Aw man.

The thought of robbing a bank of money without getting chased and arrested by the Po-Po was something that was actually very exciting for the Milfs. This was something that they would like to do for the danger and rush that it would give them.

Leela: Can't believe this is happening, I rather date Zapp then wear a demeaning suit.

Debbie: Come on Leela! it's a bank robbery, something that's both fun and dangerous at the same time. If we ladies can survive all odds, then i'm sure we can complete this one.

Stan: Well, I guess you're right with that logic.

"Finally! someone who agrees with me and listens. are husbands this dense?"

Martha: Trust me, I had experience. Now for the bank robbery that we are planning, what can we use to take out the security guards?

Babs: You know all guys get really distracted when they see someone *bounces her tits* endowed, so let me make a distraction and you girls take that time to get inside to not let anyone touch the alarm. While the one eye woman beats the ones who are distracted.

Leela: Hey! i have a name.

Babs: Also combat Experiencee so just bear with me for now.

Martha: Hey, what about Debbie here? I know one combat experience she has, smothering mens and ladies faces with her booty.

Debbie: Hey! at least it knocks them down and they pass out.

"Hmm, very well. Okay ladies here's the bunny costumes that you will be wearing. Choose your color cause it's a one way shopping"

*SNAPS FINGERS!*

*POOF!*

A giant hovering clothes hanger appears out of no where and it shows the many Bunny girl costumes in many colors, the sexy ladies then walk up to the hanger and pick out their costumes based on their favorite colors.

Debbie: oooohhh! I get the blue!

Leela: I get the white... hey! wait a minute! are the men gonna watch us strip naked?

Peter: Don't mind us! *Takes out camera and records* He he he.

''Actually...no, you fine ladies just choose your colors and they will pop back to your bodies in one second fast as the flash''

Peter: WHAT!? DAMN IT! *Throws Camera on ground*

Fry: Oh well, you tried.

Bender: I call bullshit.

''SHUT UP! i'm the boss here BOI''

Martha chooses red, Babs chooses yellow, Maddie chooses pink. The bunny costumes where the same ones you use to see girls on the playboy mansion sking tight also with long stockings.

Leela: This is...so embarrassing, i hope we get some nice reward for this or someone is gonna get hurt.

Fry: You loook gorgeous leels

Leela: Hush fry!

Stan: It sure was in a flash.

Peter: Really wants to make me cry.

Homer: Hey, I found some donuts in this guys fridge.

Stan: Hey, that's my house!

''You girls can go now''

*Snap fingers*

All the sexy bunny girl womans where now in front of one of langley falls banks with generic prop people for the police, sure they had real guns and tazers.

And they saw how big the place was, knowing that a building this big means a lot of money was inside the vaults. They then spotted the guards and needed to find a way to get in without being detected.

Maddie: Okay girls, stick close by me and I promise that we will make it out of here winners.

Debbie: This reminds me of that ocean's movie.

Martha: You talking about the remake of Ocean's 8?

Debbie: No way! that one sucked just as hard as that female ghostbusters, I can be a better ghostbuster than all of those female leads combined.

Maddie: shhh! keep it down!

As they hid away from the guards sight in bushes, Babs pokes her head out and signals Maddie over for their distraction of the guards. And they just knew how to.

Random Guard #1: Damn man, it's boring out here.

Random Guard #2: I agree, our shift ain't over till another hour.

Babs: YOO-HOO! Mr bank guards! *Turns around and twerks!*

Leela: *Facepalms!* This is never going to work.

Debbie: I wouldn't be so sure about that girl.

Babs was sexy, but her sexyness was way to high and when they see the perfect booty twerking of a milf wearing a bunny suit. Their eyes turn into cartoon shaped hears and they soon start to drool.

Leela: Seriously? oh c'mon!

Maddie: shh! Quiet, damn it.

Babs: I'm a little lost can you security guards be cool and get closer to me and help me out? *winks to Leela*

That offer was just too much to ignore as both the guards walk towards the booty Milf with hands wanting to smack and squeeze them, they were hypnotized by the shaking booty as they got closer.

Preparing to strike at any moment, she continues to twerk harder while waiting to give the signal.

Babs: That's it...come closer *Shakes booty!*

They get closer, drooling like they were in milf heaven as they got just where she wanted the to be.

Babs: Okay then...NOW LEELA!

Leela: "Jumps out of the bushes!* HEEYA! *KICKS!*

The one eyed, purple haired lady attacks with speed and stealth as she kicks the guards in the faces, knocking them out cold as they fell on the concrete ground. This impressed the other ladies as Maddie and Babs dragged them by the legs and hid them inside the bushes to keep them hidden from any other guards.

Babs: Told you i'd work.

Leela: Well, I guess I was wrong.

Maddie: Come on! we're wasting time!

As the bunny suited females ran to the bank doors, Leela kicked it and it was busted open, but not loud enough to get any unwanted attention. They then entered and sneaked around silently as to avoid any detection.

But then as they were nearing the hallways, Maddie stops them before they proceeded any further as she looked up and saw the cameras in the walls.

Maddie: Damn it, this is going to be hard.

As she tried to figure out a solution for this camera problem, the milf known as Martha gets an idea.

Martha: Does anyone have any sticks of gum?

Babs: I have some, but what you plan to do?

Martha: Just watch and learn.

Being handed the gum, she chews each of them until they get really sticky and has all four in her hand. She then silently goes up against the walls to not being seen since cameras can't tilt downward and using some of her acrobatic skills, jumps high enough for her hand to stick the gum on the camera lens.

*STICK!*

Debbie: Wow! that's impressive!

Babs: I agree, just three more to go!

Martha: "Giggles"

Doing the same thing as before, she moves to each of the three cameras and sticking the used gum on the lenses to block out the sight. The others couldn't believe something like this would happen, looking like straight out of a action spy movie.

After blocking the last camera, all of the cameras sights are blocked off as Martha wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Martha: Whew! alright ladies, move up.

The rest then followed as they walked through the hallway and turned a right, seeing the big bank vault itself! it was big and right behind that metal door was the money. But there was one problem, it had to be opened with a key, and the only person holding such key was the guard asleep in his desk as he puts his feet on the desk.

Random Guard #3: *SNORING!*

Debbie: All of ya'll stay right here, i got this.

She walks on the point of her feet slowly approaching the guard. She sees the the key at one inch from her hand and she tries to reach for it as it was going to be that easy.

Debbie: Almost...

She is about to reach for the set, hoping to get them off of the man as quick and quietly as possible, but as her fingers were in reach however...

*CLINK!*

*CHAIR CREEKS!*

Debbie: Oh shit!

Random Guard #3: Woah! *Thud!* OW! That hurt!

The sleeping guard was woken up from his slumber, worried about the guard raising the alarm, Debbie throws the keys to the girls as she knew how to knock out the guard.

Random Guard #3: Uhhhh… wha?

He then see's something hover over his head and a giggle is heard.

Debbie: *Giggles* Praise the booty!

She lands her ass on his face so hard the girls flinched, swearing the floor just cracked.

Martha: Ouch! (she could had used her power to turn him into a baby)

The orange haired milf comes back after the splendind knockout.

Babs: That was a wild move girl! and here i thought you where not so pervy and a goody two shoes.

Debbie: I think i got too fanatic into my big booty too.

Leela: Try doing something else next time *sighs*

Maddie: Forget that, lets fill the bags before anything else happens.

With the butt crush out of the way, the ghost hunter milf looks for the key to open the vault door, sliding through key after key until she got to the one where it was golden and the key shape was in line with the key hole in place.

Maddie: Found it!

With finding the gold key, she puts it in the hole and twists it around, looking for the opening spot as she can hear clicking and cracking. the others hoped that the key doesn't break off and they lose the challenge.

Debbie: it better not break.

Martha: It shouldn't, maybe the key is stronger than the floor when you decided to butt crush.

Debbie: Everyone loves a good ass smothering *Snickers*

Maddie: Enough with the booty talk! I need to focus! just jimmy it right there...

*CLICK!*

Maddie: Got it!

With the right spot opened, the vault doors suddenly start opening by themselves as they all watched in awe, they were really excited to steal the money and walk out with no hassle whatsoever.

As it opened all the way, the entire vault was filled to the brim with dollars of different numbers, $1's, $5's, 10's, $20's, $50's and $100's.

Debbie: So much money...

Babs: Alright, let's start filling the bags up now!

But when they where walking to it, Maddie stops on her tracks when red laser beams block their way.

Leela: Great *sarcastic tone*

Martha: Ok, let me handle this one the only way i know.

She gets in front of the lasers and she does something unexpected. She starts removing her suit to show off her ass and panties. The Booty queen tattoo is showing.

Debbie: Wait are you going to...

Martha: He did said this is High quality and ready for any *concentrates*

Babs: What is she doing? she is gonna get her butt toasted.

Martha: You just watch.

As the she takes off her suit, revealing her big booty, she activates her booty queen tattoo as she walks towards the lasers. the others were getting scared that she was going to get hurt or killed, but they were about to be proven wrong.

As she neared the lasers, she closed her eyes and...

Martha: UNNFFF!

She shows her booty right into the red lasers, instead of getting burned, the lasers are deflected away and hitting some walls and finally hitting themselves as they blew up.

*BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BOOM!*

Milfs: DAYUMMMM!

As each of the lasers were destroyed, they stood there, speechless at the power of her booty queen tattoo. putting back on her outfit, the dish washing Milf then picks up the empty money bag.

Martha: Come on ladies! these bags ain't gonna fill themselves!

Leela: That is the more sexist super power ever *rolls her eyes*

Martha: You'd wish you had this power.

Everyone goes to fill their bags with one million each.

All of the ladies then started to fill the bags with all of the money their bags could take, it didn't matter what number they were, they were valuable regardless as they filled those money bags like crazy as if they were doing trick or treating. Only different is that they were getting money instead of candy.

As all of the bags were filled, they needed a way out of the bank as they knew that guards were coming as they would've heard the explosions in the distance.

Babs: Great, we're trapped.

Martha: Not for long, everyone stand back!

Taking her bunny suit off again and activating her booty queen tattoo, she focuses all of her energy and...

Martha: UNNNFFF!

*BASH!* *CRUMBLES!*

The stone walls were crushed by the booty as it crumbled down hard, once again the ladies were surprised by the power of that tattoo. Grabbing all of the bags, they rush out of the bank and ran towards the exit with all speed, not caring for how heavy the bags were.

Maddie: Come on girls! we're almost there!

Debbie: So heavy!

Babs: Don't let up!

Using all they had left in their bodies, they reached to the exit and had won the challenge! they then dropped the bags and high fived each other for their amazing accomplishment together as a sexy team.

Debbie: That was awesome!

Babs: I agree! I felt like I was in Ocean's 11.

*THUNDERSTRIKE!*

The mysterious man then appears before the milfs, clapping his hands in applause for their victory.

*Clapping hands*

"Well, did you ladies have fun?"

Leela: I saw someone break walls and lasers with their butt...not even the future surprised me that much.

''Then you're just on early seasons''

Leela: What?

''Nothing, Well i saw all of it and wow! that was amazing, well done girls well done. Your reward is one million dollars for each one according to the currency of each your universe''

*Finger Snap*

Debbie: Woah! did we just get one million dollars each for ourselves!? that's...that's so... I can't even describe it.

Martha: Are you kidding? this is awesome! I never would've thought i'd win one million dollars!

Maddie: This makes me want to go buy something.

Babs: Hmmm...I know what i'm thinking of buying... *Snickers*

Leela: Hey, why don't we go show the guys how much we won?

The rest thought of that idea, while it would be rude to flaunt and taunt the men that they won a cash prize, the guys were being perverted as well. So it made sense.

Babs: Yeah! I agree! lets show those bozos that they got shit of luck.

Then Bender shows up Behind the girls.

Bender: You do know that this town stores have no guards and that we are pratically the only beings here since all the others are in storage for that guy. Just go to the next store and grab what you want.

''As long as it's not something that will make the challenges easier, that's why i throw out rewards.

Debbie: *throws her shoe at Bender* Quit spoiling our fun!

Bender: Ouch hey!

Homer: Oh hey look! the girls are back.

Stan: I'm just saying this house is min,e so go looking for other places to get food.

Fry: So Leela, how was the robbery?

Peter: I'm ready for some action.

Babs: Too bad you missed out on something good.

Debbie: Yeah! look at what we won! *Shows all of the bags of money*

Showing all of the money to the men, they all then got extremely jealous that the girls won all of the monies and they got nothing and not even a watch as it was going on.

Peter: AWWW! WHAT!? Are you kidding me!?

Homer: If Mr. Burns saw all of that money, he'd die of a heart attack!

Stan: Are you planning on sharing some of this money?

Debbie: Hell no! this is our moolah!

Fry: I'm guessing you're not sharing with me too huh?

Leela: Nope.

With the disappointment of not getting even a dollar, Stan unwillingly decided to ask the tormentor on what they're challenge was supposed to be and hoped that the reward would be absolutely worth all of the trouble he was willing to be put through.

Stan: I can't believe i'm asking this...But hey man, is there a challenge for us? I don't care if it's hard or not.

"Well, i do have one challenge for Fry. but this is gonna be a little harder...to accept"

Fry: What is it?

"Fry you must choose between homer, Stan, and peter. The choice you make will send you back in time before they met one of their wives and you must seduce her before they can. You choose how far you go, however should you fail, you will be kick in the balls by all the men"

This shocked the others as they wouldn't believe that one of their friends would go back in time to seduce their wives, but they were having none of that crap as they all got irate at this challenge idea that the man proposed.

Stan: Are you fucking kidding me!?

Homer: No way in hell i'm letting him do that!

Peter: This guy has a serious problem.

All: *Arguing!*

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" *THUNDER CLASHES!*

All: "Stopped Bitching"

"Now Fry, choose who you want to pick for the time travel/seduction challenge, the choice is yours" He told the orange hair boy, he looked at the men and was thinking of who to choose.

Fry: I don't know man. I mean we are not BEST friends, but i would hate if someone did this to me. Seduce one of their wives in the past of their own world? What if i accidently make them never to get married?

Leela: Fry has some...problems with time Travel.

She said as she remembers how Fry became his own grandpa.

''Ok look, how about i tell you what reward you will get if you do this? If you win you get Austing powers Mojo. Which is legendary sexual prowess and potency. Huh? does it Sound tempting?''

Fry: Wait, a mojo power that has Sexual prowess? hmmm, that sounds really cool and interesting to want to try.

He then thinks on the reward he is getting if he wins the challenge, it probably wouldn't hurt in the slightest if he seduced one of the men's wives just once. At least it's someone different and not related to his family at all whatsoever.

Fry: Okay! I decided who I want to go seduce!

"Tell me, I would like to hear"

Fry: I want to seduce... Homer's wife, Marge!

Homer: WHAT!?

''Good Choice she is not such a slutty bitch like Francine and Lois...''

Peter and Stan: HEY!

''Oh quiet you! you know its true, she is quite nice so go there and seduce her as much as you think its necessary before young Homer do anything''

*Finger snap*

The orange haired delivery boy is transported to the past from Homer's universe.

Homer: Ohhh man noo! What if Marge is not going to marry me?

''Relax Homer i dont think he go that far also she wont bother about a guy that will dissapear after one day. Besides your a chick magnet maybe you end up with one of the many ladies who are interested on you''

Leela: Your kidding right? not wanting to be a bitch but look at him.

''Hey! every male human guy here got at least ONE sexy woman who got interested in them even though they are married and for whatever reason.

Homer,Stan and Peter nod remembering the atractive girls that got interested on them like Homer with Mindy,Lurleen and Julia. Peter with Gretchen and Stan but being the only one who actually had sex with it.

''Now lets all debate about that Later, Fry has a challenge to do''

Fry was now in the year 1974 and he was at the front of the high school and it was now prom night, the night were Marge and Homer would fall in love and become a couple. But this time it would be Fry and Marge instead as when he was transported here, Homer was erased (Not really) from this universe and Marge was just sitting down watching the people dance without having a dancer as well.

Fry: Okay, first I need a suit to get in. But where do I get one? and the store's too far from here.

He looks around to see if he can find a suit that could fit him and notices some guy taking a leak at the bushes next to the wall, a perfect disguise to take.

As the man was finishing up with his pissing, he is hit on the head with a rock to knock him out as Fry then began taking his clothes to steal and use for the prom dance. After then hid the body behind the bushes.

Fry: Okay, got the clothes on. Now I can enter.

As he finished dressing himself, he then walked up the stairs and headed towards the doors that led to the prom, keeping his head to avoid detection from the bouncers that guarded the prom from any students that didn't belong here.

As he got pass the guards, he opens the door and is thrown into the dance party as couples danced away to the sounds of loud music.

He wonders why Homer is not here with his future wife since this is the PAST! and hey his wife looks really atractive and even though the thoughts of being too young for him since she was a teenager they where almost the same height and he looked young too.

Fry: (Why is she alone?)

He slowly walk towards her.

And to make sure he doesn't come off weird or something of that nature, he clears his throat and looks for the right words to pick as he was thinking. She had not noticed him yet as he was adjusting his hair a little, and then he speaks up to get her attention.

Fry: Hello there ma'am, how are you today?

Marge: Oh hello, didn't noticed you there. who are you?

Fry: My name is fry...er Fryer Gonzales.

Marge: Hmmm, weird name but hey, I don't judge.

He then sits down next to her, not wanting to go all in yet.

Fry: So...how are you liking this party?

Marge: It's good...though I feel like something's missing.

Fry: Yes it is, You don't have anyone to dance with *smiles* I think anyone would like to ask you to the dance.

Marge: Hehe that is sweet of you to say, but it's not like that.

Fry: Why? did your partner got sick or something?

Marge: I don't have a partner, in fact. I though I was going to dance with somebody but I don't seem to remember clearly...Maybe it was just a dream or whatever *Sighs sadly*

The boy felt bad for the blue haired woman as he then patted her on the shoulder, this made her feel a little better but was still sad as she had no partner to dance with on this romantic night. Fry then presented his hand on hers and this made her gasp in shock.

Fry: If you don't have anyone to dance with...would you like to dance with me? if you want.

This question surprised Marge as she wasn't really expecting this unknown man who she had just met seconds ago wanting to dance with her. she noticed something about this boy that made her feel different about him, The way he talked and his black eyes shining in the light.

Marge: Hmmm...well, I don't want this night to be for nothing since i'm gonna graduate soon, so alright. I'll dance with you, but do you know any good dancing moves?

Fry: Of course! just follow my lead!

*Picks her up*

Marge: Woah! what a gentleman!

The delivery boy now shows Marge some prom dancing moves from what he knows, not to impress her. But to at least show that he know what he was doing.

Fry: Okay...here we go.

He starts by doing a 80's style dancing he'd seen in 80's movies and Bee's Gees band. this impressed Marge as she gasped in amusement. She had never seen this kind of dance before and wanted to give it a try.

Marge: Lets see if I can pull that off...Hmmm.

She then tries imitating his dances moves by doing the same thing he does, it was good for a little bit until she stumbles around and almost falls on the ground, Fry luckily got her in time.

Then they where staring at each other like fate just give him a rose to grab.

Fry: Easy there fast feet. You gotta train before you try this out or else you might fall.

Marge: O-oh i guess so.

She blushed a little by that.

So the delivery boy instead took Marge by her hand and led her to slow dance, it was romantic and calm as he took her hand and spun her around in a very fun way to dance.

It was amazing for the both of these people as they looked into each others eyes, it was something she had never felt in his life. But Fry was having conflicting feelings as he had the heart for Leela as she was his favorite girl to want to spend time with.

Marge: How are you liking this?

Fry: It's great! here, lets move this to the center.

The music then changes to a serenity like tune as they were now at the center of the dancing pad, the man then placed his hands around her hips as he danced with her in a different way.

But something like in a fairy tail book shows up and his watch starts to beep. When he looks at it he sees *Time to go* on it

Fry: I-im sorry, but i have to go now.

Marge: What? Why?

Fry: it's complicated, but i got no time to explain. Thank you for the dance and i hope you find someone really nice (someone who likes donuts)

And just like some Cinderella rip off ,Fry walks away Leaving her behind looking at the nice guy she met. Once outside of the school...

The guy from the past now future living Comes back in front of everyone else like a snap.

Debbie: Hey! he's back.

Maddie: Is traveling to the past cool?

Babs: Is everything there the same, but with yellow people?

Leela: It's not that much of a big deal to us anymore.

Homer: Ohh man, i just hope My marriage is still there.

Stan: Relax, it was just a flirt.

''Yeah you two got through more stuff then this together right? also...no i can't show her here now to see if she is still the same''

Homer: DOH!

''Good job delivery boy, here is your reward''

Then Fry is hit on the crotch by a beam that stings a little making him yelp by it.

Fry: Ouch! Hey! was that really nece-

Then suddenly Austin Powers theme song starts playing on his head and many informations on to how threat a woman to satisfaction on bed and sexual prowess just mindfucked his own existence of what he knows.

Stan: Is he ok?

Peter: Maybe he is braindead now.

Fry: Woooow! I feel...different.

He said almost in a drunk manner.

Leela: Hey Fry, come back to reality.

The purple haired woman touches his shoulder and when she does that Fry reacts and somehow...removed her bra before she even notices it any movement.

Leela: Hey, why does it feel cold all of a sudden...My bra is gone!...and yet...

She was starting to fall in love with the fryman, his new power was working her like nothing as the men and milfs watch as she gets horny and goes up on his chest.

Homer: Woah... now that's a power!

Peter: I'm jealous.

Stan: Same Here.

With the Austin power ability working on Leela as she was getting really horny with Fry, he then takes her into his house for some fun.

Fry: Don't mind us! *Closes door*

Debbie: I don't wanna know what is going on behind closed doors.

Martha: I can imagine.

Babs: Is that really how his power works?

Bender: Man i never thought this is how he would bone her.

Homer: Does it work on any of you girls?

Stan: What is this Austin Power mojo you talk about?

Peter: Yeah we want information so search for it.

''Shut up! If your so eager, then search on Wikipedia for Austin powers you maniacs, since Fry is busy with his ahn...stuff they are going to be out for now''

Babs: They are banging, just say it!

Martha: No need to be so blunt.

Babs: Fine...they are having intercourse like two normal beings.

Peter: There you go.

Debbie: *rolls her eyes* ohh boy.

Homer: Hey! why don't i get a time to nap? i'm the one who got his marriage on the cross fire.

''Shut up Homer!''

Maddie: Well this happened. I'm the one asking them, what is next?

''Well the next is from one of my best bro Darkemerald1999. Were Stan, Peter and Homer will have to eat a box full of buffalo wild wings from Buffalo wild wings restaurant. And these wings are covered in blazing hot sauce Which is one of most hottest sauces ever made and have to eat them all without getting milk or water''

Peter\Homer: FOOD!

Debbie: Ugghh, you men and your fattening food, wings are too spicy.

Peter: They aren't that spicy, and they are very good and tasty! you ought to try it yourself one day. And i'm pretty sure this Blazing sauce is not that hot and is probably one of those generic hot sauces.

"Oh, but that's were you're wrong Peter. Cause these hot sauce coated wings are *Very special* Hehehehehe"

Stan: Well, it's been a while since I had wings. take us to Buffalo Wild Wings!

"Your wish is my command...even though I was going to do that anyway" *Snaps fingers*

The men and milfs were then teleported to a Buffalo Wild Wings as the men were seated down while the girls were seated at the bar, they were served drinks while the guys were waiting for the wings.

Peter: Oh boy, can't wait!

Homer: Where's My Buffalo Wings!? *Bangs table while repeating himself

"(Thinking) I'm so glad my best bro DarkEmerald1999 suggested this challenge, cause these guys are getting on my last nerves by asking retarded questions and being idiots in general. Time for some payback!"

*Snaps fingers and three boxes of Blazing hot wings are summoned to the table*

Stan: *Sniffs* Wooo! that smell's strong!

''You should start by eating sl-''

Peter: *Starts eating like a pig*

Homer: *Starts to slurp them*

''ohh! You really should not do that so fast...well don't say i didn't warn you hehe! try not to drink anything like water or milk''

Stan: *Mouth full of wings* Shut up dude! this shit's so good! I never ate something this good in a long time... hey, I feel a tingling in my mouth- Oh god! it's getting hot! HOLY SHIT! MY MOUTH'S ON FIRE!

His mouth became a fire ground of heat as it was burning on contact by the coating of the Blazing sauce, the mysterious man was laughing at the C.I.A. man's pain.

"*LAUGHING* Didn't your mother told you to not talk with your mouth full? and telling me to shut up just made it worse for you BOI"

Homer: What kind of hot sauce is this!?

"That there my friends is Blazing sauce, that shit makes sriracha sauce taste and look like regular hot sauce"

Peter: Hot damn!

As the men tried and struggled to finish the hottest wings ever created by man, Homer looked as if he was crying as the sauce overwhelmed his senses. His nose became runny and his eyes were tearing up like crazy.

Homer: Can't...go on...too hot!

Stan: Come on Homie! there's only like...Geez, only nine to go and you're still eating one? that sucks.

Homer: I QUIT! I QUIT! NEED MILK! *Runs out to the drink bar and drinks gallons of milk like no tomorrow*

"Looks like two to go now, you guys better finish"

Stan and Peter were trying to finish the rest of the wings, but found it getting difficult as the burning intensified in their mouths. That's when Stan decided to cheat by using a packet of blue cheese he had surprising had in his pants pocket.

Stan: Yes! if I could use this cheese, it'll make things easier for me to win. Just in to-*Hand is grabbed by the mysterious man*

"OHHHHH! WE GOT A CHEATER HERE!"

Stan: What?

''I thought Homer was gonna win because of his experience with peppers, but not even him was able to defeat the wings. Now Stan, you're out of the competition for cheating you son of a bitch. Peter and his stomach of steel are the winners''

Peter: Yehahhh! AHHHHGHGHG IT BURNS! *runs to drink some water*

Stan: NOOOOO...ahhhh water! i need water!

Debbie: Told you this was a big mess.

Martha: What is the reward anyway?

''Nothing else, but this nice and fancy remote control that you can use to fix your shit. Did you break the table of the kitchen because you where drunk? well fear not! Now you can rewind shit to get back as new''

Martha: Now that would be useful for broken lamps and such.

Debbie: Now i'm jealous.

The fat winner then comes back to the area and is declared the winner of the Blazing wing challenge and all of the people were then teleported back to Langley Falls as the man had something planned for the winner.

Peter: Whew...those wings were hot! I'm gonna lay off them for a while for the time being. So I overheard that I won a remote that can fix things?

"Why of course, this remote is extremely powerful and can repair anything to it's fullest with the rewind button. let me show you an example"

*Snaps Fingers*

With the snap of his magical fingers, a broken tv appears to Peter as it lands softly on the ground in front of him, but this tv looked very oddly familiar. And Debbie was the one to notice.

Debbie: Hey... wait a minute! isn't that the same tv we destroyed that had us twerking!?

"Yes it is, and he's getting it back cause I know he'd missed you ladies shaking those sexy booties" *He aims the remote and presses the rewind button, firing a blue beam as it then starts repairing it to it's former glory.

Debbie: AWW WHAT!? Are you kidding me!?

After the beam went away, the tv and it's twerking video were now fully repaired and ready to use. Peter couldn't believe it, he got his favorite thing to watch again as he was tossed the remote.

Peter: For...for me?

"Yes, now you can fully relax yourself again"

Looking at both sides, he quickly picks up the tv and runs to the house faster then ever.

Peter: I'm gonna be in my house for a few days, don't interrupt me! *SLAMS DOOR AND LOCKS IT!*

Debbie:...I don't ever care no more.

Martha: Now there's two men busy.

Babs: For one moment, i thought we where going to do something dangerous, i mean. I don't care of doing something sexy but dangerous?

Maddie: Well let's hope its not our time yet. But...i am eaching for some adventure.

''Well. Since the two guys are busy at the moment, I leave this to you Stan and Homer''

Homer: Is it a challenge to see who drinks more beer?

Bender: IS IT?

''Ahnn...No!''

Homer\Bender: Awwwn!.

''Now listen here''

*Snap fingers and a giant television shows up like one of those rich people have*

''watch the new song of Iggy azalea kream-Ft tygo withouth getting a boner til the end of the video, If anyone gets erect while watching it Bender will punch you in the crotch''

Stan: Iggy Azalea? ain't that that bimbo?

Homer: She's like Lady Gaga...but without the weird clothes.

"Get ready you men, hope you can sit through without getting a boner Lol" *Plays music video*

The music video begins and the first shot is Iggy Azalea singing as she begins dance on the stripper pole and later now twerking in an hypnotizing like fashion while she's singing with Tyga. This sight of Iggy and more females shaking those butts were getting both of the dudes attention.

Stan: Remember Homer, no boners or we both lose.

Homer: Right! my mind's a total blank...which is sadly true.

They both stood quiet as the video continued onward with it's sexy ladies dancing and shaking to the beat, while not their type of music, they at least bobbed their heads to the beat as it was a little catchy. Homer even started to hum a tune along with the song to entertain himself and to focus on something to not get a hard on.

Stan: *Humming* This is going good so far, maybe we'll win this challenge.

Babs: I gotta say that Iggy has the moves! She knows what the people want to see *starts Twerking too*

Babs then starts shaking her ass to the beat of the music while the girls ignore and watch who will be the winner of the no boner having challenge.

Martha: Wow those are a lot of big butt womans in short clothing.

Debbie: Are they really not getting a boner from this?

Bender: Maybe they are gay or something.

Maddie: But there can only be one winner.

As the music video was nearing the end, Stan and Homer appeared to be winning the challenge as they had not gotten a boner for a long time...or so one of them though.

Stan: Hey Homer?

Homer: Yeah?

Stan: I heard you work at a nuclear reactor, how do you-*GASPS!* BONER ALERT! *Points at his legs*

The yellow man looks down and spots that he has a erection that he didn't know about, he blushed with embarrassment not only for the boner, but also because he didn't even feel it.

Homer: OH SHIT! I must've been too focused on the video to have noticed that! Now I lost the game!

"No shit sherlock"

Stan: So...does this mean i'm the winner? sorry if that's a stupid and obvious question.

''Yes Stan, you're the fucking winner...yay. here is your reward''

*Finger snap*

Stan: Woah! what is that!?

"Something sexy that I wish was made in the real world to take pictures with"

A new item was then summoned to the ground and it was something that he had not expected to see or get, it was a real size statue of Iggy wearing the same clothes she is wearing on the video and on twerking position. This one made him get a perverted smile as he was getting something worth while.

Debbie: I didn't know that such a statue like that can exist.

Martha: Well, he is very powerful and magical. So that explains a lot.

Maddie: Babs is still twerking even after the song's over.

Babs: *Twerking!* Shaking my ass on the floor, bumping and grinding this pole, the way i'm grinding this pole. I think i'm losing control.

Bender: Hey! she's singing my favorite song!

Stan: I can't believe it, this is really awesome. Four challenges in one row and I get something decent, thanks man *Thumbs up*

"*Middle Finger* Whatever dude, go enjoy yourself or whatever. At least I got you guys back with those hot wings Hehehehe"

Martha: Now what?

Debbie: Yeah, what's next?

''Well this is all for now as long as i want, so i thank you all for your hard work on the challenges. Choose any house you see here on this part of the planet and rest til i come back again''

The mysterious man dissapears, leaving all of the Milfs alone with each other to rest for another challenge that will come their way.

Debbie: I'm choosing that blue house cause I am tired.

Maddie: I don't care for whatever house I choose, I need my sleep.

Babs: same with ya girl.

All of the ladies then proceeded to each of their respected homes, Debbie and Martha choosed a blue and pink house while Maddie and Babs went for a darker blue and red one. Leela was probably gonna stay at fry's house so it didn't matter.

Now everyone was now at rest and would be so for a while until they are subjected to more challenges, as these next challenges were about to get even more crazy than usual.


	10. Rooster Hunt (Fixed)

It was another one of those who knows what day it is in that New make up world made by a godly entity, Peter was talking to Bender for about jokes.

Peter: I'm just saying, even if the joke is racist or dark. If you laugh at it, it means you also thought it's funny. So don't waste your time saying it's a terrible joke.

Bender: Amen to that and Blonde, deaf, blind and such jokes *drinks a beer can*

Debbie: You guys suck.

The milf with the purple pants said while she was walking around there with Martha.

In that moment everyone who was near by could hear a scream from Leela where Fry was with since the last challenge day.

.

* * *

Fry: Calm down Leela!

Leela: Calm down? Why did i wake up naked in this bed with you?

Fry: Because you wanted to!

Leela: I can't remember that.

Fry: Oh...maybe thats because i didn't know how to control my new mojo power and...i kind of made you really into me for that time.

Leela: Did you just raped me?

Fry: WHAT? no...i don't think so, you did said you wanted to come because i was atractive and we did had sex last night. But i also didn't even notice i was not myself so...maybe a draw?

But just right before Leela was about to sucker punch and kick fry's face at the same time, thunderclouds formed and the mysterious man returns once more to announce a new challenge for the men. He was in fry's room.

*ZAP!*

"Hello there Fry, how goes the lover's night? cause I can see that you both enjoyed it" He said with a slight giggle at the end.

Fry: It was amazing! I can hardly remember at all!

Leela: You just got lucky Fry, cause now it looks like he wants to do challenges today.

"And you're right, follow me but get dressed"

As the delivery boy and one eyed sexy woman got on their clothes, they all come outside where the others are waiting and are approached by the challenge maker.

"Greetings my contestants! how goes all of your days while we were taking that break?"

Peter: Oh! it was awesome! thanks for lending me that stuff fixing remote! I tell ya, I've been watching that twerk video non stop for the past couple days and-

"I don't need to know the messy details and shit man, keep it to yourself. But i'm glad you liked your reward"

Stan: Okay then, well, what's today's challenge?

Martha: I think it is something deadly.

''You should be thankful i gave such a nice world to explore without all the bad things like dead whales, nuclear explosions and falling satellites. You know, the shit you get on those the last man on Earth kind of thing''

Madeline: What about the kidnapping part?

''Please, The challenges are weird and will probally traumatize you, but i never make you all do this without giving something nice in return''

Fry: I guess so, we did get so many good stuff.

Babs: Alright, i want some sweet stuff like they have, hit me!

''Oh a volunteer? how rare. Ok how about...''

Requested by tHICCLOVER

Challenge: Date

Rules: Babs needs to choose one of the guys and go on a date with. Do all things you do on dates til one hour passes

"You go on a date with one of the men for a whole hour and i promise to give you something really cool?"

Babs: Hmmm, that's all I have to do huh? well, Sounds easy! let's see who i can go out with on a date. Hmm...

She goes over and start's scanning the men to see who is perfect enough or at least tolerate enough to go on the date challenge with, she goes over to see Stan and checks him out. He appears to be bulky and strong armed and such, but lacks any skills with reasoning and seems to overreact over some things.

Babs: Ehhh, sorry, not my type.

Stan: Damn.

The thicc brown haired mother then goes over to Homer, and right away she knew that he was a little too stupid to eat. So he was off the list already.

Babs: Nah.

Homer: D'OH!

But when she gets over to meet Peter, she appears to be more interesting in him for some reason, he was stupid, but not nearly as stupid as Homer or Stan.

Babs: Hey big man, would you like to go out on a date with me?

Peter: Wow...me?

Martha: Seriously? this guy is more stupid and perverted then all the guys here combined.

Maddie: Maybe she is into fat guys.

''Who are we to judge a womans taste?''

Maddie: Well, i did marry a man with a similar build. So jokes on me i guess.

Debbie: Yeah, we shouldn't judge her tastes.

"So, Mrs. Babs. You have chosen Peter to be your date for a hour and to do things within that hour, and if you win, the reward is yours"

The men got really pissed and jealous that Peter of all people gets to go out with a sexy thicc lady with big boobs and ass. It was like a one time offer going away forever.

Peter: Oh! do i have to dress?

"No need, let me use my powers to do it for ya both" The mysterious man said as he used the snap of his fingers and with a finger snap *SNAP!* Their clothes were phased out and replaced.

Peter got himself a nice black suit and red tie, making himself appear fancy and gentleman like, while Barb got herself a sexy black dress that showed her breasts with no bra and wore gray opened toed high heels. This surprised her as she liked this new dress of hers.

Babs: Well! this is quite the sexy dress, i like it. thanks for putting this on me man! She said, but he wasn't quite done yet with Babs yet.

"I'm not done yet, there's one more thing that's missing"

Babs: Missing? what do you mea- AHNNNNNNNNNNNN!

With another snap of his fingers, Babs breasts and booty expanded a bit, not too big but making them more noticeable and sexier.

"Sorry, the moment just came up XD and btw, that mini breast and butt expansion is permanent and can't be changed back"

Peter: Ohh humana humana Baby!

Babs: WHAT!? Are you kidding me?

Stan: (So fucking lucky, and i wished i had that power)

Bender: (Why him? she didn't even look at me to think if she wanted me)

Homer: (Marge, i miss you)

"So peter, now you got a date tonight with one of the hottest Milfs ever! and i even improved on her "Assets" Hehe"

Babs: MMM! but did you really have to make them a little bigger? they were already good sized *Swishes booty*

"Like i said, the moment was there and i decided to just do it and get it over with. At least those big jugs and booty can jiggle even more Hahahaha"

Peter: i kinda have to agree with the magic dude, you look a lot sexier now than ever.

Babs: Well, at least it feels good for a permanent change for ONCE. Now can we go?

"Yes you can, but first. Let me explain just one basic thing before i let the both of you go. Firstly you two are going to a very, very fancy restaurant with expensive food straight out of Hell's kitchen (Not really Hell's kitchen) and to talk about things you like and dislike"

Babs: Okay, i get that part but-

"And so it is! take care!"

Babs: Hey wait! i'm not done-

*ZAPPED!*

Both of the couple were teleported away from the group and instead were outside of the fancy restaurant, wearing their clothes as they were looking outside, it was very dark and the stars were shining bright.

Babs: UGGHHH! Bastard didn't even let me finish! HHMMPH! *Crosses arms*

Peter: Yeah, he tends to do that sometimes. But look at this place! it's huge! it's like movie theater sized or some shit like that.

Babs: I hope the food is good.

Peter: Oh yeah, i am hungry. I'm so into eating some good food.

Babs: (he reminds me a little of my son) Don't worry, we'll get some food in a while. Lets look for a table and ask our order.

Nodding in agreement, the two then proceeded to walk inside of the restaurant and look at behold, the inside was like nothing that they would expect it to be. The interior was colored in a scarlet red and golden yellow coloration to it, and the people inside were all wearing fancy clothes and all that crap.

The tables were covered in that table cloth to keep messes away from the wood and the silverware was very detailed and candles were lit.

The air also smelled nice and would be something to go to, with their excitement out of the way, they went up to a waiter and rang the bell.

*Bell rings!*

Peter: Table for two please, my kind sir!

The waiter nodded and proceeded to lead them to the dining area and were seated down to a nice table, being handed out menus to chose what they would like to order.

Babs: Thank you.

As the waiter left to get their ice cold water, both the fat man and the lovely woman were looking at what to do get. Peter, looking at the food, lowers down the menu a little to see her tits as she was distracted.

Babs: So Peter, what kind of food are you getting? cause i'm getting the chicken salad, gotta watch my nice figure *Giggles*

Peter: I'm..uh *Pokes to look as her heads turned the other way* Getting the...Pokes head back down* Lobster with butter and potatoes. I kinda wanna sing the lobster song, but would that boot us off the challenge if i sang?

Babs: I don't think it had anything saying you're not allowed to sing or anything, just to have a date.

Peter: Eh, nevermind. Forget that I brought it up, don't want to chance it.

Babs: Whatever.

With that conversation about Peter wanting to sing or not ending, the two relaxed a bit and waited for their food to be ready. There, they were received their ice cold water. Babs thanked the water as he left to get the food.

As they waited, Peter couldn't really take his eyes off of her big tits as they jiggled whenever she moved a little. He tries to not make it obvious that he was staring.

Babs: So Peter... what do you do as a job?

Peter: I... work at a brewery, where I do the paperwork and sign off papers and all that boring stuff, I used to work at a toy factory until our boss died of choking.

Babs: Oh my...i'm very sorry to hear, it must've been difficult to deal with.

Peter: Yeah, it sucks. I really do miss that place and wished that he didn't have to die, so what do you do?

Babs: I work at the Tiki Taco, it's a restaurant where we serve Mexican food while wearing Tiki clothes and they're somewhat revealing. I know, but at least it pays well.

Peter: Oh damn! I gotta try that place out one day!

But as the fat man was getting excited, Babs appeared to be struggling with her new dress as she was having a bit of a problem.

Peter: Something wrong with the dress?

Babs: MMM! This Dress is a little tight around my breasts or maybe is just my imagination as they have a pretty amount of space to move.

She didn't even care about his comment about going to her job to peep at her, she was instead talking about her boobs in front of him. He started to sweat and get a boner. Man it was hard not to be a total horny jackass right now.

Peter: (Damn it! i'm getting a boner from this! but they're so big! gotta keep it together until the challenge is over) I see, well maybe's it's tight because of what he did to them.

Babs: Yeah, it's almost as if it was pre-planned. Like he was going to do it anyway. But i'm gonna try to ignore it and just eat our food.

Peter: Okay then, just wondering what takes so long to cook.

They waited, and waited and waited for their food to arrive and as if it looked like it was about to not come out, it does come out as the waiter presents them both to the couple.

Babs: Took your sweet fucking time huh?

Peter: Hey, maybe they were having a problem with their cooking stuff or something. That always happens sometimes.

Babs: Maybe you're right, sorry. I'm just tired is all.

Peter: I understand.

With their tasty looking food ready and presented, Peter tips the waiter even though he took too goddamn long and soon left. Both got out their silverware and started eating.

Peter: How is it?

Babs: It's alright, how about yours?

Peter: Same. (Thinks of something to brighten the mood) Hey, wanna see a magic trick?

Babs: What?

With a snap of his fingers, two bottles of champagne and wine were summoned in the air and landed softly on the table. And this was allowed as it didn't booted them off, Babs was impressed by this.

Babs: Wait, how did you do this?

Peter: Remember when that god told us that we could storage the stuff we get from the challenges? well he didn't said we could not do this to other stuff.

Babs: Huh, I see. Well pour me some Wine! i'm feeling happy now! *Laughs*

Peter: You got it babe!

The fat gentleman then pours his date a glass of cold wine as and himself one along with it, then the two propose cheers as they clink their glasses of wine together.

*CLINK!*

And then, they drink it as they celebrated their date as it appears to be going on very well for the both of them as they laughed and shared jokes with each other. With both appearing to getting somewhat drunk.

Peter: And then, when he called me a poop nose, i fucking laid it out on him. Just being the living crap out of that douchebag kid for bullying my son...until i became a bully myself for a while and then got my ass kicked by my son.

Babs: Oh yeah? well, when my son and his friend were having some troubles at this beach party on the ocean. I stood on stage and flashed my big tits to the partygoers! they were drooling and i think i saw someone looking and falling off some plank and fell into the ocean!

Peter: Damn girl! that's even wild than that one time...Ah crap, i'm having a bit of a problem remembering.

Babs: No matter *Giggles* i like talking to you and you seem very nice and thoughtful and...well...

She stops her sentence, thinking of something as she was blushing. Fatass noticed and decided to ask on what was on her mind.

Peter: What is it?

Babs: You see, i'm single and my husband left out on me just before our son was born...and i have not seen him in a long time.

Peter: Sorry to hear.

Babs: I know...but i was just thinking of something about all this when we are on this date challenge...

unbeknownst to the Milf, the backguards of her dress were stretching and losing threads, as if it appeared to be sabotaged by some unknown force. Bur she and the peter man don't noticed...yet

*Stretching!*

Peter: What is it Babs? you can tell me.

Babs: Well...i was wondering...would you like to be my-

*STRETCH!* *RIP!*

*BOING!*

Babs: *GASPS!*

Her Dress snaps, showing her marvelous big brown tits. That was The best view ever for Peter who's Jaw just opened up so wide he could stick a rooster in there. They bounced and shaked in slow motion in his mind and he was pretty sure his boner just shot his load on his pants after the all so good accident.

Peter: HOLY CRAP!

Babs was completely shocked and embarrassed as she tried her cover her giant tits but it was no use as she was completely naked, but the other customers didn't seem to look at all, they were like ghosts but that didn't matter now.

Babs: Oh my god! *Blushes*

Embarrassment quickly turned to anger as she knew exactly what happened, That perverted god made her breasts and ass permanently big enough and to make the threads on her dress weak at the big boobs.

Babs: OHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SO GONNA KICK HIS ASS WHEN WE GET BACK! *Looks and see's that Peter is staring at her breasts* Peter! are you staring at them!?

Peter: (Damn it! now she knows, well time to get it over with while we still have time) He thought as he smiled and thought of something perverted, grabbing the bottle of champagne, he shakes it very fast as he was preparing something to do.

Babs: This is not the time for Champagne! help me find something to cover myself even though no one is looking at me for some odd reason.

Peter: Look out Babs! Champagne! *Pops cork and sprays it on her chest*

Babs: Peter stop! that's really cold!

She had no idea why she was getting splashed with champagne. Was Peter just taking advantage for some perverted fetish of covering naked ladies in booze?

Babs: Stop it Peter! my nipples are getting hard!

He soon stops and looks to see that she was right, her nipples were getting hard at the feeling of the cold booze. He then gets up and gets behind her with putting his hands on her shoulders.

Peter: Oh dear Babs! i'm so sorry! here, let me dry ya off.

*Shakes her up and down*

*Boobs Jiggle!*

Babs: *Moaning!* Peter! k-knock it off!...I'm getting so horny...Oh shit! why did I say that!? knock it off now or you're gonna get it!

He then continues to dry off her tits as they bounced up and down and jiggled like two big water balloons, as they bounced. He stops for a moment and looks down on her soft tits, grining, he takes both hands and places them on each side.

Babs: Don't...you...even...dare-

*SQUEEZE!*

Babs: AHHHHHHHHHHN!

He squeezes her big titties, making her moan loudly as she couldn't handle the feeling. But that finally did it right there as she looked up with a go to hell look on her face.

Peter: What?

Babs: I'll tell ya what Boi, you're done!

Using her strength, she grabs his shirt with both hands and lifts him above her head and flings him to a dessert area with cakes, ice cream and other sweets.

*CRASH!*

Peter: AHHH! Son of a bitch!

The naked angry Milf then gets up from her chair and walks over to the perverted baffoon, he was still a bit dizzy when he came to and saw the bigs tits jiggling as she was walking in anger.

Babs: First that asshole makes my tits and booty big, then he makes me a dress that rips apart because my girls here *Shakes them to prove a point* were too big, and you have the nerve to spray champagne on my tits, shake me up and down to make them jiggle and to SQUEEZE THEM!?

Peter: (Shit! i really gone and done it now!)

As he was thinking about trying to reason or get away from her, Babs finds something to use on him as she bent down, showing her thicc booty.

Peter: (I'm scared but DAYUM! that's a nice ass she's got) Ok, i know what your thinking but-

Babs: *grabs bag of coins and stands up to turn around* Oh you do? then you know what i am going to do with these coins.

Peter: Look! i-im sorry! i just, i was so horny without my wife and you're so damm sexy. I just overstep my boundaries in this dare.

Babs: I'm no girl to go easy on anyone like a sick pervert Peter, you're apology needs some punishment.

And right there, he knew what she ment by those words as she was going to smash his balls! now he really needed to escape to avoid her Milfy wrath.

Peter: AHHHHHH! Get away! not my family jewels!

He shouted as he tried to back away from Barbara who was dead set on smashing his sack with that bag of coins, he tries to use something to get her to stop, he finds a can of whip cream and aims it at face, but misses and hits her breasts.

*SPRAYS!*

Babs: OOOOOOOOOH! Now you gone and done it!

Peter: Sorry! h-here!

He then throws a whole cake with sprinkles at her tits, getting all over her chest again. She was then fuming as sprinkles and cake frosting not only got on her chest, but also her hair as well.

*SPLATTERS!*

Babs: ARRGGH! Stop throwing sticky, sweet foods at my tits! now i need to take a bath!

He then gets another sweet idem to use, whcih was chocolate syrup as he aims it and hits her big breasts yet again!

*SPRAYS!*

Babs: *Gasps!* Okay, fuck this dessert fiasco. This is getting ridiculous!

She then kicks the table over so he wouldn't have to use anymore dessert attacks on her sexy body, Peter, finding no way to escape, backs himself into a corner and pleads not to get his sack crushed.

Peter: Babs! please stop! i didn't mean too!

*Raises bag of coins*

Babs: You didn't mean too, yet you did it anyway. Hope you masterbated enough to that twerk video, cause it is the last time you will ever!-

*Times up, challenge over*

Babs: Wait, what?

*ZAP!*

Suddenly, both the soon ex couple was now back at the starting point outside as the others looked and saw that Barbara Babs Brando was naked and covered in whip cream, cake and chocolate syrup! making her into a sexy dessert as the men drooled at the sight of this.

Bender: Hey look! Peter brought back dessert! Hehehehe!

Stan: Hot damn! or should i say cold damn since cake and whip cream is cold?

Fry: Now that's what i call a sexy dessert!...sorry Leela.

Leela: *Flips the bird*

Homer: Would've been better if there were two donuts with sprinkels on her tits, that would've been both sexy and cool! WOO-HOO!

Babs: Would you all shut the fuck up you stupid assholes!? our date was sabotaged by that god!

Babs then looked and saw that her bag of coins was gone and out came the challenge god as he was overhearing the commotion.

"What's this all ab- oh my! you look sweet today Babs!" *Takes picture to save for later* "Score!"

Babs: YOU! I demand that you made my body back to it's normal size you perverted, date sabotaging asshole!

''Well, i guess from the sexy look on you that the Date didn't go well. Thought so based on who you choosed''

Babs: You better give me something worth all of this.

''Sure! You just got the Worlds Tastiest Ice cream...whatever it is right now''

With a snap of his fingers again, she was summoned something of her personal favorite, Daiquiri flavored ice cream as she was handed a tub of it and along a spoon. Babs froze for a little bit upon seeing this ice cream and smiled a little.

But that wasn't enough for her, as she looked back at him again with pissed off eyes.

Babs: Well, it's nice that you got my favorite flavor, but I want my body to go back to it's normal size!

"Girl, let me tell you something because you seemed to have forgotten, It's permanent! meaning that it can't go back no matter what cause I wanted to do it for the fuck of it"

Babs: you are the biggest perv I ever saw in my life.

"Whatever, i'm gonna go get something for the men for the next challenge. Bottom line is, your breasts and butt are staying like that forever, so get used to it!" He said coldly as he disappeared for a brief moment to get the men ready.

Babs just flips the bird and walks away from the group, pissed off that her body was like this for good and now it was sticky with dessert and booze. Peter then tries to come up to her to try to talk.

Peters: Babs? look, i-i-

Babs: Fuck you Peter! i'm prefer being single. How your wife is still putting up with your shit is beyond me!

She then goes to her home and turns back to face everyone, as she would not be out of her home for a good while as she's too pissed right now to deal with all of the shit.  
Now all she wants to do is shower and eat her ice cream until she gets drunk from it.

Babs: i'm gonna eat my fucking ice cream while taking a bath until i get drunk off my ass! So no one better bother me for the rest of the day DAMMIT!

*SLAMS DOOR!*

Peter: Damn... she's pissed.

Maddie: Well, looks like she's out for a while.

Stan: Now what's next in store of us?

*ZAP!*

The challenge god then came back holding some muskets and old century clothes for the men.

''Meh she will be fine, just be glad she didn't kick you in the dick Peter or maybe she will one day. But now...who likes THANKSGIVING?''

Stan: I do! i do!

Homer: Me as well!

Fry: I do like thanksgiving as well!

Bender: Thanksgiving? you mean where humans stuff their disgusting faces with food and drinks?

Maddie: Yep, my husband back home eats like a pig.

Debbie: Same with mine.

"Stan" The man said as he approached the agent as he was handed a old century musket "Have you ever hunted turkey before?"

Stan: Yes I have! and it's so good when my wife coats it in dressing and gravy...mmmm! now i'm hungry.

"Well, what if I were to tell you that you and your buddies are not hunting for turkey, but rather...rooster?"

Stan: ROOSTER!? UGGHHH! OH FUCKING HELL NO NOT ROOSTER!

This surprised everyone as they had not seen Stan react badly to the mention of a rooster, and were now curious as to why he didn't want to hunt one.

''I don't know why you don't want to but...but then again, the Reward is going to be pretty damm sweet. So you should not give up''

Requested by Darkemerald1999

Challenge: Hunt down the rooster

The men have to find and kill a pumpkin sized rooster. The men also have to hunt the rooster using old century clothes and musket rifles to fit the setting.

He didn't want to hunt for rooster, but the reward was just too tempting to ignore and maybe it was something very good and cool to see. Taking a deep breath in defeat, he submits to the hunt.

Stan: Damn it!...fine! we'll do it. But why in the holy hell rooster?

Homer: What the hell's wrong with eating rooster?

Fry: I never ate it, but i don't think it's bad as he's letting on.

Peter: I killed a turkey one time.

Debbie: No one cares dude.

Bender: Are we just ignore the fact that Babs was naked and covered in dessert? hope someone got a picture of that, that picture would make a great sexy calendar! *Snickers*

Stan: Damn it! You guys don't get it! Rooster cannot be eaten cause it's not for thanksgiving, it tastes nasty when cooked and trust me, i tried. I once hunted rooster just to see what it would taste like and i even gave some to my boss director bullock.

Maddie: What happened?

Stan: Me and my family along with Bullock ate it and the next day, diarrhea for an entire week! i almost got fired for it!

Marth: EWWWWWWWWWWW!

Debbie: *Closes her ears* Hey! some of us would like to sleep tonight thank you very much!

Stan: And that's why i don't hunt for roosters!

"Damn, that sucks bro. Sorry bout your family but a challenge is a challenge, so just do it and earn the reward"

Stan: That Reward shall be mine or i swear to god i will kill everyone.

Bender: Damn man, settle down.

"You try that, you'll lose your live"

With once more for the 25th time, he snaps his fingers and the men were teleported to a woodland forest as it was fall and the leaves were turning brown and falling off of trees. The men were clothed in century clothes and used old ass muskets that used gunpower and balls instead of bullets from the modern world.

It was really humiliating as the clothes that they were wearing were very uncomfortable and the belts were too tight. It was really a cruel punishment for the men as not only did they have pants that went up their underwear, but their guns were sucky too as they needed to be cumbersomely reloaded and it was very difficult to do so.

Peter: This is horseshit man! I rather be at home spying on Babs as she's getting all that cake off of her tits.

Stan: Enough about big tits and ass okay dude? we need to be very serious about this as well only have a few balls in our pouches.

Homer: Hehehehe.

Stan: What's so fucking funny!?

Homer: You saying balls in our pouches! *Laughing!*

Stan: Stop laughing you fat fuck! you're gonna make the rooster aware of us!

Homer: Who you calling a fat fuck!? Split chin!

Both the C.I.A. Agent and the yellow fat man were about to fight each other, until Bender picked up something and needed them to be quiet.

Bender: Shut up stupid human fuckers! i sense the rooster's signature around here.

Stan: Human fuckers!? who you calling-

*Bender then grabs a rag and slaps him across the face*

*SLAP!*

Stan: OWWW!

Bender: Keep that up and see what happens, now all of you shut up and listen very carefully.

Listening to Bender for once, they all get down on their knees and listened for the sounds of the rooster as it was making noises and all that.

*GOBBLES!*

The sounds it was making meant that it was very close to them as they were behind a bush and were well hidden from it's sight, Bender takes a quick look and see's that it was pumpkin sized! meaning it was a very big rooster. He then gets Stan to look at it and he was shocked as well.  
Knowing that they all have to be quiet, they decided to just whisper to avoid detection.

Stan: that's a big rooster.

Bender I know, let's keep whispering as to not attract it's attention.

Homer: ATTRACT WHAT!?

*GOBBLES!*

The dumb fuck known as Homer made shouted and this caused the rooster to run away right before they could plan something.

Stan: Damn it Homer! he got away!

Bender: If we get that Rooster i make sure to make YOU EAT IT!

Homer: Sorry! i didn't hear very well thats all.

Stan: Fuck! lets get it.

Peter: Waste of time for something you can't eat.

Stan: I agree Peter! why hunt something that tastes like a fucking moldy shoe covered in expired mayonnaise and left to be baked in the hot summer sun on July... Woah, where the hell did that come from?

Bender: Now hold on, instead of trying to hunt it like people would do, let's set up some traps to try to catch it or at the very least, slow it down.

Peter: That sounds like a great idea, but...how would it do it if there's no rope or something?

Stan: The power of nature Peter, that's what we will use for traps.

Bender: Let's do this! *Grabs beer bottle and drinks it to make himself look cool*

The three men and the robot then proceeded to create traps made out of sticks, mud, leaves, and other stuff that they found on the ground. It's like that scene from Predator, except not as cool and doesn't even have that good intense music score to it.

Peter and Stan were making a net out of leaves, some mud and some strings of grass, while Bender and Homer were digging a giant hole and covering the top with enough flora to disguise it for when the Rooster falls down there.

After they all get done setting up the traps, they looked and saw the average work that they had got done and were proud of themselves for their own accomplishments. It was getting dark and so they would have to build a little camp with a firepit.

*Nighttime rolls*

As Night fell, the group of hunters had set up a mini campsite which had some broken tree logs turned into a makeshift tent of sorts covered in leaves and the fire pit was made out of the scraps of the wood that was cut out during chopping. They were all sitting down on tree logs and staying next to the fire to keep warm as it was very cold outside.

Peter: Anyone got any marshmallows?

Stan: How about we tell some stories about our lives? get to know each other a little better?

Bender: Gay!

Homer: You're a robot, why do you care about Gender logic?

Peter: Well, if i could tell. One of my stories is when one time my wife got some new stairs and every time i walked on them. I kept falling and falling and hurting myself because they were too slippery, luckily for me, Lois decided to bring the old stairs back and the house has been fine ever since.

Stan: Damn, where they that slippery?

Peter: Trust me, if you had those stairs, you'd understand my pain.

Homer: That's almost as bad as working at a nuclear plant and hoping you don't get radiated.

Bender: *Cracks open a beer* Why would you work there if you don't want to get all that radiation and become something like Super Mutants or those Ghouls from those Fallout games?

Homer: I don't know about those games, but i do know that i actually used to work at a bowling alley for a long time after i quitted the nuclear plant for the first time. It was very good, and I felt really happy. Until Marge got pregnant with our third child, that's when the place started going out of business and i tried to save it.

Stan: Wow, that's really...touching. What did you do to try to save it? putting up paper flyers? making commercials on your own? or tried investing?

Homer: No, i used a shotgun to try to drum up business. And before anyone says anything, i didn't kill anyone...Well, i don't think i did cause i think i remember getting some random dude in the leg.

Peter: Jesus dude! that's about as fucked up than when i tried to-

*RUSTLING!*

Bender: SHHHHHHHHHH! Did you hear that? i think it's the rooster! follow me.

Putting out the fires to not attract the roosters attention, the hunters were silently walking and making sure not to step on any twigs.

Stan: it's time to show this Motherfucker who is the boss!

Peter: Chill out man, it's just a Rooster.

Stan: A Dead Rooster.

With their prey in sight, the four men were now prepared to try to lead the rooster into one of their traps and to trap it for good. The first one they were attempting to use was the one where the hole was disguised in grass and sticks.

Stan, using some bird seed, sprinkles some on the middle of the hole and makes a tiny trail to get it's attention. After using all of the bird seed, he goes back to hiding with the others behind a big fallen tree log and watches for the pumpkin sized rooster to arrive.

Time passed, and they waited for that damn animal to show up. Then, they heard twigs snapping and gobbling noises. The rooster was here! and it was going towards the trap! This might be it.

Stan: Everyone stay silent...we need it to get trapped.

Peter: okay.

Homer: alright.

Bender: whatever.

They watched the rooster eat the bird seed on the trap, hoping that it's weight can cause it to fall down into the hole. But...it doesn't happen. The rooster eats the seeds and walks away somewhere else, all of them were shocked in confusion as they couldn't believe that the rooster didn't fall.

Stan: What!? how was that even possible?

The agent and his robot pal get up from their hiding place while the others stayed in place. Checking to see if the trap was even working. Bender steps on it several times to check.

Stan: You sure the hole was deep enough?

Bender: Of course i did! you calling me a liar-

*SNAP!*

Bender: OH SHIT!

The gray colored robot falls down in the hole, he wasn't hurt but was now trapped. and needed help.

Bender: HEY! One of you dumbasses help me get out!

Homer: Oh hey look! he fell on his own trap like a cartoon character hehehe.

Bender: Why you yellow GLOB!

Fry: Someone help him, the others need to follow that Rooster.

Stan: You're right Fry, we need to kill that fucking rooster before it escapes.

Peter: I agree! maybe we should use these blunderbuss rifles to kill it.

Stan: That can work...but we need to not waste any ammo as we only have a few balls left.

Homer: Hehehehe.

Stan: *Facepalm!* Really Homer? that's not even part of some joke.

Bender: JUST GO ALREADY! Homer and Fry can get me out!

Upon hearing the robot's scream, Stan and Peter nodded and proceeded to go somewhere to hunt that damn rooster. Silently walking and hearing the sounds of a cricket, both of the duo were on edge, why exactly? cause this rooster was apparently smart enough to know of some traps as they found that the net that they had made earlier was not at all tripped.

Stan: That's one smart rooster.

Peter: At least it's not the size of the chicken dude i fight sometimes. Now that would cause problems.

*Twigs snapping!*

Stan: shhhh! you hear that?

Peter: Yeah, it's the rooster! i see him!

They both ducked down and saw that red and brown colored animal as it was resting a bit on the ground. Now it was the time to strike as both men were now loading their blunderbuss rifles with their balls.

Peter: Gotta get my balls down.

Stan: Hehehehe.

Peter: Oh, so Homer can't laugh at that part, but you can? We have a name for that, it's called being a Hypocrite.

Stan: Just shut up and load it in.

With the Blunderbusses loaded, both took aim and were preparing to fire, but there was a problem. Peter's didn't seemed to work for some reason.

Peter: Hey, it ain't firing.

Stan: Did you put too much gun powder?

Homer: Fuck old weapons! Here is the magic baby!

The yellow man said sohiwng his magic item won in the last challenge he got a reward.

Which was that hair comb that shoots magic hairs that can entangle anything and trap them, using it to it's full potential, Homer aims the comb at the rooster as it turned around to look.

Homer: Take this!

*Hair shoots out!*

The hair was then shot out and tried to entangle the rooster and it at first actually captures him! It looked like this was going to be a quick victory for the men!

Homer: HA! Take that!

But it was short lived as the rooster's sharp talons on each of it's feet sliced through the hair like it was made out of printer paper, Homer, trying to make sense of it, was then jumped on by the rooster as it began to attack him.

Homer: AHHHHHHHH! HELP! HE'S TEARING UP MY CLOTHES!

Stan: Get it off him!

All where then trying to get the animal off of the poor fat man as they needed to win this challenge. Stan grabs for the neck, only to get headbutted by the rooster's head, who would've thought that a headbutting rooster would knock someone down?

*THUD!*

Stan: OWWW! Damn it! I've had enough of this rooster bullshit!

Getting up, the rooster then got off of Homer to get away from the group of hunters as he was heading towards a river! if he gets there, the challenge would be over and no on will get that super sweet reward.

Fry: Stan! use the blunderbuss, it's our only hope!

Stan: Damn it...it better work.

He aims the blunderbuss rifle as the rooster was making haste, taking a deep breath and focusing all attention one the runway animal. he closes his eyes and...

*BOOM!*

The ball went straight through the roosters body in a clean hit! and it falls down on the ground motionless. Stan did it! he killed a rooster after all those years.

Stan: I...I did it! I killed a rooster! Again!

Homer: Ahh Man ! no fair! I wanted something besides this Comb.

Stan: Too bad because i'm the rooster slayer.

Bender: Feeling proud of this huh?

Stan: You wouldn't believe it.

The robot and Fry had returned.

Fry: Stan! you did it! you killed the rooster!

Bender: I'mma go get it.

The robot leaves to get the dead rooster as the men were celebrating the victory of seeing Stan finally hunting down and killing a rooster, he was smiling and very proud of himself for his accomplishment.

Stan: I did it, I finally killed that motherfucking rooster, but I ain't eating it.

Bender: Got it! can we cook it now?

Stan: NOOO! we can't eat rooster, didn't you retards understand earlier when i explained it? no wonder we were forced to eat those hot wings, I mean, i know was annoying the god but that's besides the point.

Peter: You done?

Stan: Yes.

"Good job Stan! you managed to kill a rooster, time to come back and claim your reward"

*ZAP!*

The gang was then taken back to their home as the god appeared before them, clapping his hands in applause as he was handed the rooster by Bender.

"Thanks Stan, now i have something to mount on my wall. I suppose you want the reward now huh?"

Stan: Yes! and i don't have to eat it right?

"No you don't...unless you want me to cook it"

Stan: NO!

"Just kidding dumbass, here ya go!"

*SNAP!*

With a snap of his godly fingers, a badass monster truck appeared out of thin air! but this wasn't just an ordinary monster truck, it was colored with the colors of the American flag of red, white and blue and it would never run out of gas and could run forever.

It also had tires that would never be flattened and also for the final cool piece of the puzzle, a giant jacuzzi in the back for relaxation.

Stan: Oh-My-God!

Peter: So beautiful.

Bender: And Sexy!

Homer: Is that a jacuzzi?

Fry: How Does that Even work?

''And to think we have just one more challenge today, you guys sure are skilled...together''

Stan: Wait, there's one more challenge? not that i'm bitching or anything, but there is or?...

Fry: Yeah? is there one more challenge for today?

Peter: Is it for us or the Milfs?

Maddie: Okay, can someone please explain to me what the fuck Milf means? i've been hearing that name for a while and i serious need to know.

Debbie: (Wow, she doesn't get what it means XD Hahahaha! good thing i'm thinking this as she can't hear thoughts)

"It stands for mother's that I would love to fuck"

Maddie: Oh okay then...*Takes second to realize* HEY! THAT'S NOT NICE AT ALL!

"Hey, you're all sexy mothers and that's the name that was picked with. Now if everyone's done, I would like to explain the next challenge to all of you...if you will understand and not bitch that is"

Homer: Lay it out on us bro.

''Well i had some really good challenges but...the rewards where too extreme, so i decided to do a battle royal. Everyone will fight against each other. With the power and skills of a streeth fighter guy i will choose for each you''

The battle royal/Street Fighter hybrid option of being one from the game sounded very cool and exciting for the men and women to try out, smiling with excitement, they begged for the god to be their favorite characters.

Peter: I wanna have Ryu's skills!

Stan: Ken's too!

Maddie: I'm more of a Chun-Li type.

Martha: Aww...I was gonna pick that

Debbie: I hope I get Rainbow Mika's skill set!

Martha: Why? so you can slap your own ass and booty smother people?

Debbie: NO...Yes.

"Okay, hold your fucking horses people, jesus! let me pick the skills for you that I will choose...damn, talk about being eager" The mysterious man then looks at his contestants to see who would be worthy of having a certain character's skill set and abilities

With the god having looked at the available contestants, he had already decided who would be like one of the Street Fighter characters. with using his powerful magic, he used it on the contestants.

The first two being Stan and Peter, but what they got was something different, instead of Stan being Ken and Peter being Ryu, it was the complete reversal with Peter being Ken and Stan being Ryu.

Stan: HEY! I wanted to be Ken! not Ryu! Ryu sucks!

''How dare you?''

Peter: I don't know...I don't see that much difference.

"Hey! who's doing the battle royale here? Me! that's who! so shut up and enjoy what ya got! I hope the Milfs kick your asses hard"

Stan: Well, I guess Peter's right to some degree. I don't feel that much difference with Ryu's powers and such.

"Good for you, now onto the others!"

Using his Magic once more, he gave the powers of Akuma to Homer, Powers of Vega to Bender and M. Bison to Fry. and as for the Milfs, Maddie got Chun-Li's skillset, Debbie got her favorite which was Rainbow Mika, Martha got Sakura's and Leela got Cammy's.

Leela: Good choice you picked! Cammy is like me in terms of power.

Maddie: And I couldn't agree with you more!

Debbie: Oh...Yeah! this feels great! *SMACKS ASS!*

Maddie: See? Knew it!

"So, is everyone done and ready for the main event?"

A Street fight theme song from the good ol times start playing.

''The Whole street is your playground my children HAHAHA battle royale means everyone kick each others ASSES!''

And thus, the battle royale had already started as it's everyone for themselves and everyone was not going to hold back on anything that they all had in store for each other. With all prepared, the men and milfs then fought each other until one person was standing.

As they all fought, Stan and Peter were fighting as rivals just like Ryu and Ken, the fat man was spamming the hadouken attack over and over again to take down the agent fast.

Peter: Hadouken! Hadouken! Hadouken!

Stan: DUDE! use your other attacks than just spamming a single one!

Peter: Hadouken! Hadouken! Hadouken! Hadouken!

Stan: You're one of those people who just spam that special attack over and over again to get an unfair advantage over others, aren't you?

Having used his special attack, fatass goes in for another takedown attempt on Stan as he ran towards him.

*PUNCH!*

Peter: SHORYUKEN!

Stan: AHHHHHHH! Cheater!

Peter: I don't cheat, I beat my meat!

Debbie: JESUS! No wonder why Babs wanted to kick your ass! speaking of which...UNFFF!

*BOOTY BUMP!*

The milf Debbie used her Mika powers to use that booty bump attack, and it would appear that it increased her booties power as Peter was flung all the way to some empty hot dog cart.

Which he is soon covered by hot dogs and the metal of the cart full of dents.

Leela: This is my chance to kick your ass Fry.

Fry: Are you still sour by the whole accidental sex night? C'mon Leela get over it! Also your legs look amazing in that cammy outfit.

Leela: First, thank you for that compliment and second, HEEYA!

*Kicks fry in the face*

Fry: Ow! okay, now you asked for it!

The fryman wearing the M. Bison outfit activates his psycho power and uses a moveset called the Hell Attack, which causes him to give a medium punch and another while in mid-air. He then uses it on the Cammy outfit wearer as he delivers a medium punch *Punch!* and another one to her face *Punch!*

Leela: UGHHH!

The woman almost falls down on the ground after receiving those punches, now she was pissed as she lunged forward and was using her moveset called the spiral arrow which allows her to lunge forward with a sliding kick.

Leela: Take this!

Fry: WOAH!

*Kick!*

The both former friends and lovers were now in combat as they were using their powerful moves to try to take one of themselves out, meanwhile, Debbie and Maddie were fighting together as they were fighting on top of a balcony.

Maddie: This is fun! I'm really enjoying myself!

Debbie: I agree! now shut up and fight!

Grinning, the ghost hunter Milf starts off with a attack called the Hyakuretsukyaku (Also called the lightning kick) which allows her to rapidly kick a opponent multiple times. Debbie groans and was stunned at the rapid kick attacks.

*Kicking!*

However, Debbie manages to break out of the kick attack and slide steps Maddie, making her fall on her back as she was stunned for a brief moment.

Debbie then grinned as she turned around and bent over to show her booty.

Debbie: This might not be part of the attack, but fuck it! PRAISE THE BOOTY!

And once again Debbie ass makes another victim as it lands her big bootylicious booty on Maddie face.

*Booty smother!*

Maddie: MMMMMPPH!

Debbie: Hahahaha! I ought to do this more often!

Meanwhile, Bender and Homer where fighting as they start talking.

Homer: Gonna teach you the meaning of pain!

Bender: What you gonna do about it huh? use that beer belly to crush me? ahahahaha.

Homer: No *Snaps finger* This!

With the snap of his fingers and the closing of his eyes, his body becomes imbued with red energy and with a quick flash of his eyes.

*Eyes flash!*

He quickly moves in for the quick takedown, but wouldn't be an ordinary one, as this attack was far more powerful and before Bender can see or feel it...

*BRIGHT FLASH AND LIGHTNING FAST PUNCHES!*

Bender was suddenly on the ground still as a plank of wood, with the yellow man Homer standing above him with his back turned. Groaning, he slowly gets up to wonder what the fuck was that attack he used.

Homer: That, my robotic friend. Was the Shun Goku Satsu, otherwise known as the raging demon and also known as the instant hell murder. It's very powerful and not many have survived that attack, but I wouldn't kill you as your my best friend *Takes out hand*

Bender: Oh thanks man! for a second there, I thought- *Hand is gripped hard*

Homer: PSYCH!

He lifts up the robot and begins to pummel him into the ground similar to how the Hulk did it to Loki in Avengers, after doing so, he looks back at the robot as he hears a high pitched groaning.

Bender: *High pitched groaning*

Homer: Hmmph! Puny bot!

As the contestants were having it out, the challenge got was watching from his seat eating popcorn and drinking soda, enjoying the view as he watched the group kick each others asses for his entertainment.

"Man, this is getting really good! why didn't I do this sooner? *Sips cola*"

Stan: Take this!

The wannabe Ken said doing that kick spinning attack that looks like your trying to imitate a helicopter. It hits Peter right on the face.

Peter: Ahhh! fucking bastard!

Focusing his power, the Ryu wannabe Peter uses another moveset called the Tatsumaki (Hurricane kick) and launches into the air, spinning and kicking Stan in the face Three times.

*Kicks three times!*

Stan: AHHH! *Thud!*

Peter: Ha ha! you can't win!

Stan: GAHHHHHH! I will not lose!

getting on his last nerve, Stan stands on his legs and brings his two hands together and focused all of his energy into one powerful blast similar to that of Dragon Ball Z. Peter, being the dumbfuck that he is, does the same thing and does that dragon ball Kamehameha pose.

The others, seeing the two about to see what was about to happen, tries to stop them.

Leela: uhhh….guys?

Martha: H-hey! stop that! I think there's too much power!

Fry: This ain't dragon ball.

Debbie: STOP! YOU'RE GONNA KILL US ALL YOU DUMBASSES!

Maddie: MMMPPPH! (Get off my face!)

But their attempts at getting them to stop their powerful attack fell on deaf ears as they were making their energy balls bigger. and were struggling to hold them in place.

Peter: WE...DON'T...

Stan: GIVE...A...

"Huh? what the hell's this?"

Peter/Stan: FUCK!

*BLAST!*

Two huge beams of blue energy were fired as they collided with each other, it was too unstable and as they all watched.

*BLAST WAVE!*

"Holy shit! *Falls off his seat*

The blast wave was something like out of a mini nuclear bomb going off in a small area, causing the god to fall out of his seat and almost getting knocked out. A massive mini earthquake then followed as the wave then settled down.

Getting up, he hopes that it didn't kill his contestants. He looks and see's that all of his members were on the ground, but were otherwise okay as they only got headaches from the blast. He then looks over to see that Peter and Stan were still standing and panting.

Peter: *Panting* Is that...all you got?

Stan: *Panting* No...i'm just getting warmed up.

But right before they could do something else that would be too powerful, their fight was broken off by the god himself.

''Hey! what the fuck guys? This is Street fighter battle royale! not let's go super saiyan and blow this wasteland. You're only suppose to blow some balls of energy''

Peter: But i was winning. Besides this is nothing!

Martha: Nothing? LOOK AROUND!

Debbie: Maybe we should gang up on you two and teach you all a lesson instead.

Maddie: Hmhmhpp! (i'm still here!)

Stan: Well...Phew! Martha's right. look at what we did! we both fucked everything up!

Resting down his arms, Peter looks around and see's that Stan's right about their powerful attack. Everything was burnt and smoking and gray as their attack was too unstable to control or handle, Now he feels like a dumbass as if he already wasn't one to begin with.

Peter: Wow...damn, i guess i got a little carried away with that.

"Yeah, you think?"

Maddie: MMMMMMMMHP! (GET OFF!) *Pushes Debbie off of her face*  
I swear to got you got a fetish for butt crushing people!

Debbie: Hey, i was enjoying it.

Maddie: We'll talk about that later, right now this is a little more important.

Martha: I know that it's a battle royale thing, but who really won? not one person is the one standing.

"Well, i guess that everyone is at a tie. all there is now is to teleport all of you back home with your regular selves, but that doesn't mean that the battle that took here wasn't bad, i was enjoying it very much and was even recording it so all of you can watch it whenever you feel like it"

Peter: Wow thanks!

"You're welcome, now let's go home so we can rest"

*ZAP!*

The god zaps himself and the others back to their starting area as the others went back to their normal forms, they high fived each other and talk about how amazing the battle royale was.

Stan: I have to admit that we all had fun on the challenges!

Fry: Me too! i'm gonna miss my skillset though.

Debbie: I agree!

But as they were celebrating, Babs comes out of her house naked from her shower and drunk off her ass after eating that daiquiri ice cream as she was stumbling around, boobs and booty jiggling.

Babs: Where the fuck!?…*Hiccup* have you guys been!?"

"I took them to a battle royale style challenge where they would fight as Street Fighter characters"

Babs: What? why didn't you ask me if i wanted to join!?...oh god i'm so drunk.

"Because you said that you didn't wanted to be bothered and also, the men are staring at your sexy body after i upgraded it a little earlier before you and Peter went on that date. *Snickers"

All the guys where like statues with their jaws open wide as they see the super hot milf naked there really drunk.

Martha: Oh fuck! the love of..C'mon! Get inside and put some clothes on! you're making the men horny.

Babs: I don't wanna! *pouts like a child*

Leela: God, you're so childish.

Peter: Damn girl! you're so hot and sexy!

Babs: Says you!...i wouldn't be in this situation if a CERTAIN SOMEONE didn't decided to make my tits and ass a little bigger for good!

"Oh come on girl, i made you even more hotter than ever. That should be like the best gift you got from me"

Babs: I don't fucking... *Hiccups* Oh shit! go away pizzaguy! *Falls on the soft grass and passes out*

Maddie: Whelp, she's asleep now. Anyone wanna help me pick her up and take her to her bed?

Debbie: I will.

Both of the two Milfs then proceeded to pick up the naked Babs up and carried her to her home where she would sleep off her drunken state. But her body was a bit heavy thanks to her upgraded assets.

Debbie: Damn! she's heavy!

Maddie: And i thought that i was thicc.

Debbie: Hey! i'm thiccer than you!

As the two went inside. the mysterious god then looks down at the men and wanting to thank them for something.

"I want to thank you all for partaking in the first battle royale that I've ever created, and i have to say that I've enjoyed the challenges that were suggested. go now and rest for another batch of challenges that will be coming soon" He said as he disappeared into thin air, leaving the guys to finally rest for a while.

Peter: Well *Sighs* time to hit the hay. Wish i could sleep next to Babs...i hope that ice cream she ate makes her forget about that incident at the restaurant.

Stan: Maybe she will, maybe she will not. We'll see.

Homer: Let's go sleep now.

Nodding to agree with Homer, all of the men and women then went back to go sleep and rest, and hoping to enjoy the new next batch of challenges that will come their way and to get even more and awesome rewards.


	11. Calendar and Manly Food

It was another normal day on the multi world where our friends where living as the toys of a sadistic and perverted God.

Fry was laying down on a large patch of grass of a house he choosed to live on and by his side was The guys.

Peter: So you never told us how sex was with that purple one eye lady.

Fry: Her name is Leela and oh my god it was amazing, I never thought she could do those movements with her hips. Women do show off true sexual nature when they are horny.

Stan: Hell yeah they are, they talk how us men can't stop staring at a womans body even though we are married. But turn your back around and they will be busy being hypocrites.

Peter: Yeah! I agree with that logic, one minute they tell us to stop staring, and the next minute, they're staring and drooling over some men lifting weights.

Peter the retard said, they others then joked and laughed about it for a minute or so as they sipped on some Beer.

Fry: So...what challenges await us Peter?

Peter: not really sure, that challenge guy always is secretive and such. Maybe it'll be something either good or shitty depending on whatever he picks.

Stan said, sipping his ice cold beer as three of the ladies, Maddie, Barbara Babs and Debbie then approached them.

One obvious noticeable thing was that Babs was still thicc thanks to that challenge God's upgrade to her assets.

Peter: Damn Babs, looking fine as always *checking her out*

Stan: Surprised that those clothes still hold on Hehehehehe.

Babs: Fuck the two of you *Flips the bird* It was really hard to get into these clothes and hoping to god that they don't shred!...But enough about that, do any of you know what we are gonna do today.

She asked them.

Peter: Geez, someone is not chill.

Babs: Yeah...i wonder why?

She rolled her eyes, thinking he was annoying as hell.

Debbie: hey, where is Martha?

Maddie: Something about trying to be at home this time and hope she is not called.

Then the God shows up looking down at the Mortals like he does.

''Oh well she is so getting dissapointed''

Babs: Oh...It's you"

Babs said, still pissed about what he did to her body the last time on one of the challenges.

"Geez Babs, you still pissed about that? You should be proud and happy to have a even sexier body than ever! You'd win beauty contests and swim suit auditions every time! That should be your crowning achievement" The god said to her.

Babs: You're just lucky that my clothes still fit asshole"

She said, turning her back against him as she was still angry at him. He just brushes it off as today was going to be very special for both of the groups.

"Okay sexy milfs and retarded husbands, i have come up with some new and very exciting challenges for all of you to complete and earn rewards from" He explained to the group on what would they participate in.

Stan: Oh wow! Can't wait to join in on the challenges. So what is new on the table man?" Stan asked the challenge god.

''I'm glad your getting into the spirit of this thing Stan, so i hope you guys don't end up regretting it''

Peter: Oh please, we faced worst then anything you bring us so why don't you just do it?

Bender: Yeah! *gets out of bushes* Oh yeah morning guys, i was sleeping there.

''Oh you think you're all so cool? then witness this challenge''

A screen shows up in front of them with the challenge information.

* * *

 **By TestMight**

 **Challenge: Annoying Bitches**

 **Rules: All the dudes are giving pistols and they need to survive the attack of a Hundred Lois griffin clones who are using Barbed Baseball bats and as annoying and agressive as Ever before.**

* * *

Peter: Wait...what?

''I think you girls should get back inside now''

Then suddently a bunch of Lois griffin clones start to show up by the bunch, each one with a barbed baseball bat looking so angry that one would think she was in for blood.

Peter: OH CRAP!

Stan: Who are those angry red haired womans?

Peter: My wife...

Homer: Man, they look mad.

''Each one of you have a pistol so enjoy, try to stay alive and conscious or no reward. Don't worry about the blood they will dissapear like a video game once you take them down.

Lois 1: PETER!

Lois 2: BUY ME JEWERLY!

Lois 3: YOU STUPID SLOB!

Lois 4: GET YOUR ASS HERE AND BE A FATHER!

All of the Lois clones then charged at the men who were now armed with their pistols as they aimed for their heads, but Peter was being a little hesitant to do so because even though they were not real, he felt like he was going to kill his real wife.

Peter: This is too real...maybe I shouldn't do this.

"Don't worry Peter, they're not real. They'll disappear once shot like in those first person shooters and such"

Stan: Finally! something to shoot with actual guns!

*BANG!*

He hits the first one in the head with a gunshot, causing the first shot Lois clone to spray blood out of it's head and fall down, making a computerized sound upon disappearing.

 ***BLEEP BLOOP!***

Stan: That reminded me of an arcade on rail shooter, but i'm not spending quarters! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

 ***Gunshots!***

The others then charged in as both sides fought each other, while Peter was backing away from the first Lois clone that was walking up to him ready to attack.

Lois 5: PETER! WASH THE DISHES!

Lois: 6: Your penis is the size of a baby carrot.

Lois 7: You have body odor so bad not even the flies want to go near you!

Lois 8: I have a headache! So SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Bender: Jesus! That's so annoying! we should shoot some more and run i mean its a hundred right? We can't kill them all so easy.

Homer: Didn't you want to kill all humans? well, here is your training.

Bender: That only happens in movies...and sometimes in real life. But if you say so...*Gunshot!*

Lois 9: I said sweep the floors!

Homer: And I say...Eh, got no comeback *Gunshot!*

Meanwhile, Peter was still backing away from the Lois 5 clone who was still marching towards him. He was fucking scared shitless right now cause he knew that as the years progressed, she's gotten a little aggressive lately and more controlling.

Peter: S-stay back! I'll shoot!

Lois 5: You ain't man enough to-*GUNSHOT!*

The clone of Lois then falls to the ground and disappeared as she was shot in the head by Stan himself as he looked over to his fat friend.

Stan: Come on man! They're fake!

Taking a deep sigh, Peter musters up the courage to finally just do it and kill the Lois clones.

Peter: Okay...time to pull up my big boy pants now...And I mean literally cause they fell *Picks up pants*

He then runs towards a large group of Lois clones who looked and spotted the fat man approaching them.

Lois 10: PETER! TAKE OUT THE GARBAGE!

Peter: With pleasure!

He then shoots many times killing three of those clones in the process As they fall on the ground and make noises while dissapearing.

Peter: Yes! i did it! i shut her up.

Then two more of them got behind him and one of them smacked him in the head with the bat.

Peter: AHHHG! OUCH FUCKING AHN!

Lois 9: You aint got no fucking balls!

Bender: Who needs them anyway?

The robot helps him by killing the two of those Bitches.

Bender: Get up fatass we gotta run, yeah that's right the cowards way compels me now. All meat heads follow me if you don't want to die on the walking Redhair doom.

Homer: Sounds good to me, because i think we are getting surrounded soon.

Peter: Oh shit! there's so many of them!

They all stopped and looked as they saw a huge amount of Lois Clones marching to them with pissed off looks and using their bats to make themselves more scary and tough looking. They also checked their magazines and see that they only one more clip for each of themselves as they were almost out of ammo.

Homer: Oh crap! I'm almost out cause I got one clip left!

Bender: Me too!

Peter: Me three!

Lois 11: CLEAN THE FUCKING CAR!

Lois 12: FIX THE GODDAMN WASHING MACHINE AND DRYER!

Lois 13: PUT FUCKING OIL IN THE CAR YOU SACK OF FUCK!

Peter: You know what?...No, I ain't putting up with this! Homer! Bender! Hand me those two clips! I got an idea!

Bender: Hope it works! *Hands Peter the clip!*

Homer: Here ya go! *Does same thing!*

Peter then grabs both of the clips and takes Bender's pistol as he was dual wielding and comes up with an action plan.

Peter: Bender! Extend your legs!

Bender: Say what now?

Peter: I have a plan ok? just do it.

Bender: Ok, but no funny bussiness.

Peter: You're not my type if i where a gay robot

Bender: Ok ouch? No need to step on it.

The robot does so even thought he didn't want to.

With the gray robot now as tall as a building, Peter latches himself onto the legs of Bender as he was about to do something only scene in action movies.

Peter: Anyone ever watched that Neo vs Agent Smith clones from the Matrix Reloaded?

Homer: No?

Peter: Then duck down!

All of the men on ground level ducked down on the floor as Peter then began spinning himself using his legs as hooks on the robot's legs.

Bender: This looks really gay to see.

Peter: Shut up and hold still! Here it comes!

 ***GUNSHOTS!***

 ***BLEEPING AND BLOOPING!***

The fat man opens fire on the horde of pissed off red haired milfs as he spinned himself and used the last remaining clips to kill all of them in one special move that he was using.

Bender: Okay, maybe this ain't gay at all! GO PETER!

Peter: It's on like Donkey Kong! Except with guns!

Lois 14: CLEAN THE SHELVES!

Peter: Shelves cleaned *GUNSHOT!*

Lois 15: EAT VEGATABLES!*

Peter: Eat this! *GUNSHOT!*

Lois 16: PICK UP THAT CAN!

Peter: Really? A Half-Life 2 joke that no one finds funny anymore since Valve still hasn't count to three? Man, that's full of sucky fuck *GUNSHOT!*

Homer: This does feel like an action movie!

Stan: Nice job! I think we got like what? Thirty?

Fry: Shit! they are still so much left, maybe we can find more weapons around the city and beat them up.

Homer: That's it! there was nothing saying we could not use the items we have, they just said we got guns and now they are out of ammo.

Stan: Right! I can use my axe.

Homer: I'll use my comb to tie them up and fling them to a hard wall Hehehehehe.

Peter: And i'll use...Um. I'll use whatever I have because I am getting a little sick to my stomach killing my clone wives.

Stan: But they're not real though man.

Peter: STILL! It stands!

With their talking stopped, they all then proceeded to attack the remaining Loises as they used their items to their advantage to win the match.

Stan used his axe to attack a few Lois clones as they charged at him.

Lois 17: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CUT DOWN THAT OLD TREE WE HAVE IN OUR BACKYARD!

Stan: Oh don't worry, i'm getting it done!

 ***CHOP!***

He cuts off the 17th clone's head off as it fumbled around headless and fell on it's back, the agent laughs as he used his axe to cut them up to pieces.

Stan: TIMBER! *Chops off one of their legs*

With the axe agent having a really blast, Homer used his comb to summon some hair as it then entangled several Loises up.

Homer: Sorry.

 ***A good Time Later***

Babs: Do you think they are ok?

Maddie: No idea, maybe one of them died.

Debbie: That's cold, we could take a look if you all want to.

Leela: I guess it wouldn't hurt.

The ladies get up from the couch and chairs to go out and look how the guys are dealing with a hundred clones of angry Lois griffin clones and how much they have killed and how hurt most where.

Debbie: HOLY SHIT!

Maddie: What the hell is going on down there!? It's a slaughterhouse!

Leela: Damn...Haven't seen something like this since those floating brains attacked my world...Long story.

The ladies then sit back and watched as the men were finishing off the Lois clones as there were not many left to go around to kill, but they were having a lot of fun killing the clones.

Maddie: Those aren't real right?

 ***The challenge god then shows up right behind them***

"Nope, not real and instead computerized" He explained to them all.

Back to the fun that matters, Homer swung forward and lifted the Lois clones as he then swung them against a wall with a very hard thud.

*THUD!*

All of the loises that were caught in the hair comb were smashed against the wall, crushing them all and making them disappear as the hair had nothing to grab on to.

Homer: That's fucking awesome! Hey look! We're winning!

With the match almost over with, Peter comes face to face with three more Lois Clones as he was standing his ground. But these clones were somewhat different as they had no baseball bats and instead used their fists.

Lois 18: PETER! VACCUM TH FLOOR!

Lois 19: PETER! MAKE UP THE BED!

Lois 20: PETER! BUY SOME VIAGRA!

Then they start beating him up by surprise, making him surprised as he was caught in their flurry of attacks.

Peter: Ouch! aggn! ugh!

Then he got really angry at how annoying his Wife clones are so he stops taking some distance and looking at one of them he slaps them in the face. Each one of them.

Peter: SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! You think you're so good now let me show you what bitches like you deserve.

He takes his belt which let his pants fall but he didn't care and just took them off. He uses his belt to smack them right on the asses like some sort of punishment you would give a kid.

And it somehow worked as the Lois clones moaned instead of screaming and were glitching up as each spank made them weak and shaky.

Lois Clones: YES! HARDER! HARDER!

Peter: Oh my...they actually liked this? Huh...Oh whatever, I don't give a shit.

 ***SPANKING!***

The men who got finished killing some of the clones saw Peter spanking the last three of them as they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Was Peter actually spanking the last clones?

Stan: Damn! Looks like he lost it!

Fry: Or he's gotten horny.

Bender: Either way, it looks awesome! SPANK THOSE ASSES!

*SPANKING!*

Peter: And one more for the count! HEEEEEYYYYYYYYAAAA!

 ***MEGA SPANK!***

Lois Clones: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNN! YES! *BLEEP BLOOPS!*

The last of the clones were defeated as they disappeared and the challenge was finally over as Peter took in a lot of deep breathes, seeing that all of the bullcrap he had to put up with his wife over the years finally went away.

Petet: Oh god...*Pants* That...was tiresome.

''Jesus fucking Christ Peter, Did you really took out the last clones by spanking their asses? you guys sure took your own way out of this''

Peter: Yeah, i wonder if could had sex with them before they went away for good.

Maddie: Have some decency man.

Peter: What? It's not cheating.

''Well i guess you guys deserve this so...you all except Fry and Bender of course to get a reward''

Bender: WHAT?

Fry: But we fought hard!

''Well this reward is for married people Only!"

Fry: AWWWW! FUCK!

Bender: Eh, whatever *Grabs another beer* At least I killed something worth my time.

Stan: Okay, now with that out of the way. What reward will you grant us oh wise and powerful Challenge god?

"Wow, I never got a response like that before. That sounded pretty cool, but anyway. The reward that I am granting all of you married men will be the ability to make your wives sexier by making their booties and breasts grow to big sizes like I did with Babs here" He said, showing Babs as an example.

 ***SNAPS FINGERS!***

He then snaps his fingers and the men have a glowing white aura surround them as they are imbued with the power to make ladies sexier than ever.

Stan: Wow! I felt it!

Homer: Me too! This has to be the best power ever! Hope Marge shows up soon...*Perverted laugh*

Babs: Good thing I ain't married to Peter! Cause I can imagine what he'd do.

Peter: So..does this only work for wives?

"Yes, but hey at least your marriage will improve with their sexy upgrades Hehehehe"

Babs: Again, good thing I ain't married.

Maddie: Well, since they got those powers. What else is there to do?

Debbie: I don't really think His marriage would improve by making his wife bigger.

Homer: You wouldn't know

Martha: Hey guys what did i miss?

''Oh nothing much, it's now time for your girls challenge and i hope you're all ready for this''

* * *

 **by Two for one we have two challenges.**

 **Calendar Day**

 **Rules: The ladies are challenged to do sexy poses for calendars and their outfits will be chosen from the males.**

* * *

Martha: OH CMON! really?

''You know how people just can't stop asking sexy things from you two, you're lucky sex is not allowed or god knows what would happen...hehe yeah''

Babs: This is hell, this is purgatory!

"Oh stop your whining, you'll love it"

Peter: Wait, they pose for sexy calendar's and we pick what they wear?

"Yes you can man, now let me get the stuff needed for the pictures" *SNAPS FINGERS!*

With another snap of his fingers, the scene transitions to a large picture room with a holographic background that changes depending on which it picks. And next to the men was a giant camera/printer hybrid that prints the captured images.

Peter: Damn! that's pretty impressive man! Love that machine!

"Thanks Peter! Now who's next for the picture taking?" He asked.

Maddie: ME! *Waves hand*

Martha: Me as well!

The two ladies then got on the floor with the holographic background as it changes to a beautiful beach setting. Now it was now time for the men to pick what the ladies were going to wear for the sexy calendar pictures.

Stan: I want Maddie to wear a sexy yellow bikini.

Homer: And as for Martha, she can wear one of those string bikini's that's in a blue color.

"Very well Nice choices" He said as he aimed his finger and fired a beam of violet light at the ladies, changing out their outfits for the sexy bikinis. Making them blush with embarrassment.

They were small Bikinis that hided a little of their bodies, not leaving to much of course. They could see how damn hot it was their jaws would go down.

Martha: S-so small.

Maddie: I mean it's no sooo bad but its still embarassing having other man besides my husband looking at me like that.

"Hey, at least they're not touching" The god said as he then got behind the camera and aimed it at the ladies as it turned on with a green light showing, the two milfs then got into position as they were waiting for the call.

"Okay ladies, do you thang!" He said as he made a hand motion to begin, and thus it started. The milfs started with rubbing lotion on their bodies as they were in simulated water.

Maddie: My! That feels cold!

Martha: This is weird, but it feels really good...Ahnn.

They appeared to enjoyed it very much as the machine then started taking pictures with a big flash of light and slight clicking.

*FLASH!*

"Keep it up ladies! You're doing great! *Thumbs up*"

The guys stare at this like it was the world most sexy thing ever, they didn't know if they get boners or start to sweat like this is the first time they've seen a sexy woman naked.

Stan: Sweet lord.

Peter: They are perfect.

Homer: True beauty.

Maddie: Can't believe they are looking at us.

Martha: As long as they stayed over there, i'm all fine with this.

"Okay ladies, now bend over and show those sexy asses and some twerking to go along with it" He said, doing what he said, they turned around to show their sexy milfy asses as they bended over.

Peter: Damn, talk about THICC!

Homer: Now I wished that my wife showed up in this Hehehehehe.

Bender: I'm really starting to like this challenge guy, he's really fun when he's not tormenting us.

The two milfs then started to shake their asses as the camera flashed, capturing pics of their sexy asses jiggling in spectacular fashion.

''Ok girls, this is good enough for now. Thanks for your time''

The girls go back to where they where previously standing and back with their clothes.

Maddie: *Sighs* That was the most embarassing moment i ever had.

Martha: You tell me, everyone is so addicted at seeing my ass here.

''I think Babs ass is a little bigger then yours now, but that is besides the point, Now fellows choose two more girls''

Stan: I choose...Debbie and Leela to be at a car wash.

"oohhhh...Good choice Stan, no one can resist that one" The challenge maker said as he then changed the background to a car wash setting with a DeLorean placed in as both the purple haired lady and the big bootied orange haired woman then walked onto the stage.

"Okay Men, with them on the stage, what kind of outfit would you like to see on them?" He asked them.

Stan: I would like to have Debbie wear a pink bikini.

Peter: And for Debs, she can wear a blue one that has a light blue bow to it cause I think it looks cool.

"Good choices, not sure why people would put a bowtie on a bra but whatever"

Debbie: Why must this happen?

"Hey, ain't my fault you ladies are fine as hell *Beam fires*" He said as he then fired the same beam at the ladies as their clothes were replaced with the ones suggested by the males, and that's not all, he also then summoned a bucket of water and two sponges for the two to use to clean the DeLorean with.

"And...ACTION!"

She was wearing a tiny bikini with a color pink like a bubble gum laced with some nice lining. Leela was wearing a sexy blue swimsuit with a bow on it.

Leela: And here i thought i was not going to do this yet again.

The mutant girl said ,starting to wash the car with the sponge while water rains on them. Debbie then shakes her ass left and right just accepting the fate or else who knows what they do.

 ***FLAHSING!***

"Keep it going ladies! You're doing great for real! Man, this has to be one of the best challenges I've ever done hehehehehe" The god of challenges said, keeping the camera on the sexy ladies as it captured more pictures of them making sexy poses.

Debbie bends down as Leela squeezes the sponge and water and soap pours onto Debbie's back as it was cold.

"Are you pervs enjoying this!?" Leela shouted.

All The guys: YES WE ARE, THANK YOU FOR ASKING ;)

Leela: U...Unbelievable.

''What? it's good to be honest hehehe''

Bender: Can you give some of us those pics later? i would like to sell them later.

Homer: I buy it for ten dolars and a beer.

"Well, sure! But i'm also making them into calendar's for you men to enjoy looking at when you cross the days out Hehehehe, so yeah you can have them after I get them all together. Okay?"

Bender: Sounds fine by me.

Homer: I agree!

Stan: Me as well and so is Peter.

"Good, now let's get a few more in so we can get Babs on stage" He said as he took a couple more pictures of the ladies as Leela squeezed the sponge on her chest, cooling her off as she was about finished. Debbie meanwhile, was shaking her ass on top of the car hood.

Leela: You're shameless aren't you?

Debbie: Nope, not a care in the world.

*FLASHING!*

A few last pics were taken, with the last pic of them turning around and showing their asses for a sexy ass pic for November.

''Ok Ladies, thank you for the time. Now let's give December the best for last'' The god snapped his fingers making the ladies go back to their place in their normal clothes.

Leela: Ugh! i hope we don't do that again, we need respect.

Debbie: Well it's pointless to fight, we are sexy and people challenge us to do sexy things.

Babs: Fine, lets just d...

Fry: I WANT BABS ON RED HOT PIECE BIKINI ON THE BEACH PUTTING SUN SCREEN ON HER BODY!

Peter: Wait! I wanted to pick for Babs for what she was gonna wear! it's a very good one and something we can all enjoy.

Fry: Well too bad fat fuck, I got the best for last here. Now let's-

"HEY! No name calling during this fun challenge, so your suggestion just got denied Boi"

Fry: WHAT!? That's bullshit man! turning down my suggestion cause I called him a fat fuck because it's true?

"And just for that, i'm letting Leela kick your ass by teleporting you two back to the starting area"

Leela: Oh thank you! *Cracks knuckles*

Fry: *Gulps* Fuck...

 ***Snaps fingers***

With the snap of his magic fingers, both planet express workers were teleported away so Leela can kick Fry's ass for being a dumbass and for also for seducing her.

Peter: Oh boy, I feel sorry for him.

"Okay Peter, now with the fryman away. You can suggest on what Babs can wear and where she'll be at with the holographic background, make sure it's the best one cause this will be the last one before we move on to the next challenge"

Peter: I want Babs to be covered in cake batter while she has two sprinkle donuts on her tits and her ass covered in chocolate sauce. But keep her face from the desserts as it would be weird on her face.

Homer: WOO HOO! Someone took my idea for something amazing!

Babs: WHAT!? You can't be serious!

Martha: Man, that is really out of a perverted mind.

Debbie: I am really embarassed right now.

Maddie: Is that even sanitary? My god! Everyone is shameless.

Bender: Even though i am Fry's best friend and he sort of got mad for not being able to choose, this is rather a good turn of events. Good luck describing that scene.

Peter: Thank you!

"Huh, looks like you got inspired after that one time she got covered in dessert Hahahaha. Excellent choice Peter! *Beam fires*"

Babs: OH SHIT!

As the background changes to a bakery with an oven baking cupcakes, Babs entire clothing was changed for her to be covered in cake batter and chocolate sauce. And along with it, Two sprinkled donuts to put on her sexy tits.

Bender: WOOO! Now that's what i'm talking about!

Peter: C'mon Babs! show us what you got!

Stan: Talk about a birthday cake *Wolf Whistles*

Babs: There is no why in hell I am doing this! I'm walking out!

"Babs, if you walk out of this amazing challenge that is almost over mind you. I will make those tits and ass even bigger than before. So what's it gonna be?"

Babs: Grrrr! I wish i could fucking punch you in the face right now.

Peter: I would prefer to be titty slapped please.

Babs: Wha!? *Stammers*

"Pose or be even more sexier, your choice" The god said as he was about to snap his fingers if she were to walk away or do anything of the sort. Having no other choice and that she wants to still wear her clothes, she surrenders.

Babs: Fine! But this better be the last one for the challenge.

"Oh it is my dear" He says as he prepares the camera again and aims for her as she gets started.

 ***FLASHING!***

She starts by making a lot of sexy poses, which involved squeezing her breasts together, shaking her booty and licking the cake batter cream off of her fingers.

Peter: *Drools*

Babs: You fuckers are lucky that I have a sweet tooth!

Maddie: You guys made us do some perverted shit! But this has to be the biggest perverted crap you ever made us do!

Stan: Oh come one, I didn't hear you ladies complain about that time you wore sexy bunny suits and stealing from a bank.

Babs then goes over to the oven and takes out the cupcakes using the mittens as she gets one of those frosting bags and squeezes it on the cupcakes.

 ***FLASH!***

Babs: Does Peter have some sort of fetish for seeing ladies covered in cake batter, ice cream and any dessert?

''Don't be silly Babs...All straight men love to see a sexy woman in anything that makes them even hotter, a sexy Milf like you covered in sweets? thats a gold mine''

Peter: I can't take this anymore I need to yank it.

The man said running back home and who knows when he was going to leave.

Stan: Me too! But i will be waiting for that calendar *runs away*

Homer: Oh, i think i left the stove on! *Runs as well*

All three of the horny men then run back to their homes, all except for Bender who was still standing in his seat and drinking his beer as he was enjoying the sexy show.

Bender: I ain't leaving, this is a great show i'm watching.

Maddie: That's so disgusting.

Martha: I hope in the next challenge, they get what's coming to them!

"Oh, now that one is something we'll see soon ladies. As it will test them to the very best of their abilities and you'll see them struggle"

Babs then finished putting the finishing touches on the cupcakes with the icing and sprinkles on them and a cherry on top. She then used her breasts and smushed them all to cover his milfy breasts in cupcake icing and sprinkles.

Maddie: Oh come on! That's a waste of cupcakes!

Debbie: Making cupcakes only to breast smush them all?

Martha: I won't lie...i kinda would do that too if i had the chance.

"And as for the piece de resistance, a chocolate and vanilla cake for you to booty smother it with your sexy ass for the last picture" He said as he summoned the cake in question for her to smother her ass in.

Babs...Fuck...I better get a bath out of this as well when this is over!

Knowing that this will be the last pic of hers to be taken, she bends over and smothers the cake with her sexy Milf ass. Covering her squeezable and smackable booty with chocolate and vanilla frosting and icing.

She then stands up and allows the god to take one last picture of her ass.

 ***FLASH!***

Babs: You done!?

"Yep ;) Now this challenge is over with. Thank you ladies for joining, now all we have to do is wait for the men to show up"

Babs: Yeah, they better like what they got *Crosses arms together*

Debbie: Bet they're taking their sweet ass time.

A good time later...The guys had come back after twenty mniutes looking rather relieved.

Homer: Man, i never thought so much would so blow up.

Peter: I think i got thinner.

Stan: It's good to clean up the pipes sometimes.

Fry: Hey! i'm back

Homer: Oh hey, how you doing fry?

Fry: HOW I'M DOING? i got my ass handle to me.

Leela: You deserved it.

The purple woman then walks away.

Fry: Ohh man *looks down*

''Hey guys..so the calendar is done and the ladies are done too, hope you're all ready for something you all will participate''

Peter: Hell yeah I am!

Stan: Me too!

Homer: I am as well, but i'm also kinda hungry for something.

"Well, i'm glad you brought that up, Homer. Because the next challenge that all of you men will participate is-" The challenge god gets interrupted by the appearance of Babs as she has chocolate and vanilla cake on her sexy booty. Making the men drool again as she was walking away to take a shower.

Babs: Hope you perverted fucks got what you wanted! HMMPH!

"Oh wait Babs, here's your reward for participating in the calendar challenge. A robot butler than makes your food and cleans your house" He said as he summons the robot in question, Babs takes a look at it and smiles a little.

Babs: Well, thanks for giving me this thing man. But i'm still pissed at the lot of you *Walks away*

Peter: I bet she had fun Okay, now with all the sexy stuff done and over with, what is on the next challenge my sir?

"Well, I was wondering. You guys love cooking right? Cooking manly foods for men?"

Peter: Oh! you wouldn't believe it, I remember making a sandwich with Reese's peanut butter cups, A Cadbury egg and Doritos Nacho cheese.

Maddie: OH GOD! That sounds nasty! What's it called? *Heart Attack and Diabetes Delux?"

''Look here guys, you all need to make something delicious for me to eat and then get a great reward...except you Bender. Because i know what your food is like...can even make a god shiver UGH''

Bender: Hmp! my food is not for meatheads anyway, It's too fancy for you all.

Fry: You're Food literally made someone stomach blow up Bender.

Bender: Yeah of how DELICIOUS it was.

"No, their guts exploded and went all over the place dumbshit. But no more distractions and shit, let the cook off commence...NOW! *Snaps fingers*"

The magic god then sends the men in a chef kitchen where they are clothed in aprons and chef hats and not only that, they had behind them a huge amount of food needed and ready for cooking. The ladies were seated back in a crowd seat covered with a window strong enough to handle any mess that happens to come towards them.

Maddie: I can't believe they are making all that heart attacks waiting to happen.

Martha: How can men eat something so fattening?

Debbie: And more than that, why do men like to smother everything in Butter?

"Cause it gives it flavor!"

Debbie: Not sure high cholesterol counts as a flavor.

"Okay men, for this one. You must use every kitchen tools to use for cooking the manly meals for me to eat and judge. Also you can use whatever you want to mix to your heart's content. But REMEMBER. Manly foods only, no fancy salads or any shit like that"

Peter: I used to cook delicious and tasty food on a short lived show on TV.

Debbie: What was it called?

Peter: It was called Peter Griffin's Butter Sluts where I cook everything in Butter and cover a fine looking lady in butter in what I like to call "Butter Dunk!"

Debbie: *Lurches* Does anyone have a puke bag? Cause now I wanna throw up after hearing that.

"Is everyone ready?"

All the guys: READY!

Peter: I know! I am going to make a chocolate Whopper Burger. It's gonna be awesome.

Stan: Everyone likes Pizza Right? I'll make a nice and spicy meat lovers Pizza.

Homer: I'll make a Steak, but not just any steak, it'll be a steak with bacon wrapped over it and deep fried! mmmm….Steak and bacon.

Fry: I'll make...whatever I can put together cause I never cooked before.

"Okay men, get ready as I will start the cooking"

All of them men then get their kitchen utensils and the food on the cutting boards as he was about to start the chef off, they wonder what kind of reward one of them was going to get. Only one way to find out as they stood still.

"Ready...set...COOK!"

With the order given, the men then started by cooking the food that they taken from the food table. Peter starts off by cooking the burger on the grill as he opens a pack of Hershey's Chocolate bars. Stan gets a big thing of pizza dough and mashes it to flatten it and make it circular.

Stan: MAMA MIA! That's one spicy meatball!

Homer: Okay, got the Steak, now it's time for the bacon.

The yellow man gets a big pack of bacon and opens it, getting them out as he wraps the entire steak in Bacon. Meanwhile he turns on the deep fryer.

''Oh yeah one more thing, no matter how delicious the food your making is, if you end up eating it by accident. That means your out''

Maddie: Or dead by diabetes.

Debbie: Or a heart attack.

Peter: Don't worry ladies and challenge god, we know what were doing.

Stan: Time to get cooking.

The men then started continuing with their cook for their challenge maker, Peter then gets the burger patty and places it on a bun where he then puts the chocolate on top added mustard and kitchen on it as well.

Leela: Men are absolute pigs.

Maddie: Even If I was starving to death, I still wouldn't eat that crap.

Homer: Come on ladies, it doesn't look that bad.

As they went on, Homer puts the bacon wrapped steak in the deep fryer and watches as both the bacon and steak sizzled as it was getting fried. It sounded very good to hear meat sizzle in hot grease.

"Hmm, that smells good guys"

Stan: Thanks!

The agent then finishes putting the sauce and toppings on the meat lovers pizza and places it in the oven as it then starts baking the pizza. Being a little overconfident that he would win.

''Being a god has it's peaks! I can eat anything without the need to worry about my colesterol or whatever''

Babs: Aren't you lucky...

The woman roll her eyes.

''Well i can leave a slice for you all to eat later, i'm waiting to taste some of that food looks really good''

And looking good, it appears to be so as the god then see's the food about ready, Peter places the onions on the burger as the last topping and then places the final bun on top, finishing the burger.

Peter: *Singsong voice* Ding fries are done, ding fries are done, ding fries are-

"Hey! no singing Peter, that song gets on my nerves more than Justin Biebers singing"

Peter: Sorry, but the burger is completed!

Stan: And so is my Pizza!

Homer: And my bacon wrapped steak! AHHH! OHHH! HOT! HOT! *Drops it on the plate*

"Hahahahaha, Dumbfuck didn't wear mittens. But wait! We're missing something...FRY! What have you made?"

Fry: Oh...well I...made this. *Shows a plate of spicy hot wings dipped in spicy BBQ sauce* Reason I didn't make any noise was that I was busy making this really good.

"Oh, well I'm sure it'll be good cause I love wings, especially the spicy kind. Now is all of you done so I can eat and judge? I'm getting hungry" He asked them all.

Peter: Yes we are! Here we come!

All of the men then present their meals to their god as they waited for him to try out one of them and deem who is the winner.

The first one is Stan's plate as one slice is cut out and then tasted.

''Hmm This pizza is spicy and good too, the meat is so well cooked i want to eat more of it. Good Job Stan! This pizza is wonderful''

Stan: Yes ! I did it! maybe i should open a pizza place.

Debbie: Yeah, and what? Make people fatter than they already are?

"Oh don't be negative Debbie, this is really good and besides. People exercise daily so there's no need to say that"

The next person was Fry himself as he presented the spicy wings coated in BBQ sauce, the god then takes a sample of the wings and shakes his head up and down, showing that he's liking it so far.

Fry: So how is it? Did I do a good job?

"It's good, much like the spicy pizza, the spice to it is very balanced. Not too hot but not too tame to the taste. The BBQ sauce added is also a nice touch"

Fry: Thanks! *Thumbs up*

"Okay, who else is next to show what they had made?"

Peter: I present to you sire, a burger with chocolate candy inside of it.

Maddie: Dear God!

Debbie: That is not supposed to be consumed.

Babs: Makes me sick looking at it.

Bender: Looks pretty.

Martha: That will sure turn your hips thicc or your belly fat.

Debbie: It if were to make one like that, it better make me THICC.

The god then tries the burger and takes a big bite out of it, tasting the chocolate and beef together as he had never tried something like this before. But as he tried it...

"*COUGHS!*"

Bender: Oh shit...

Stan: Peter's fucked.

Peter: Woah! what's happening!?

Sorry Peter, but Chocolate and Beef do not mix together. It might look good on paper and concept, but it fails pretty much. Sorry man you lose"

Peter: Aww shit! Damn it!

Debbie: Told you it looked bad.

"Okay, last guy to show me who made the best for last. Come on up Homer"

Homer: Coming right up! *Shows the bacon wrapped steak.

"Hmmm... This is rather interesting looking, is that a steak wrapped entirely in bacon?"

Homer: A T-bone Steak without the bone and Hickory smoked bacon wrapped around it.

''Sounds like you're an expect at this Homer, let me give it a go''

The God then slices a bit of that piece of art and take a bite, as he took a bite of hit. It's face scrunches up and then he said.

''DAMN this is the king of meat, It's taste is out of this world! You guys should try it, for real!"

Peter: Is it really that good?

Stan: It has to be if he likes it so much that he lets us have a piece.

Homer: Well let's try it! If he wants us to try it after trying it himself, maybe we should.

Babs : You guys can have it, me and the other girls are not eating that.

"Suit yourself, come on up guys!" The challenge god said as he allowed the men to enjoy the delicious bacon wrapped steak, they each take a bite and they wide eyed at how amazingly tasty it is.

Peter: Oh god! That's fucking good!

Fry: I've never tried anything like that before!

Stan: Homer, this is the best steak you've ever made! You deserve a medal for cooking.

Homer: Aw thanks guys! I didn't think you all would like it.

After all of them finish the steak wrapped in bacon, it was now time to declare the winner of the chef off.

''All the foods where good in their own way...except for your's Peter''

Peter: FUCK!

''So the winner for best meal is... HOMER SIMPSON! Congratulations, you just won the Power to become invisible''

Homer: Woah! Really!?

"Yep, now stand still and receive your new reward!"

*Snaps fingers*

With the snap of his fingers once more, Homer is imbued with the powers of invisibility itself! Now he can turn invisible and pull pranks while doing so or other stuff of that nature.

Homer: WOO HOO! Now I can be invisible!.

Peter: What a crock of shit!

Stan: Hey, you put chocolate inside of a burger. What's next? You putting spaghetti on a grill and grilling it?

Peter: No!...Though that sounds something a bit interesting.

Homer: Suck it losers!

Okay then, now lets go back to where we are earlier" He says as he takes himself and all of his contestants back to the Langley Falls of the challenge world planet.

As they all returned, all had a blast with the fun challenges and the rewards they had gotten from winning them.

"Well, now that we have returned back here. I have to ask all of you people, did you all enjoyed the challenges and rewards so far?"

Debbie: You're challenges are always so tiring, it's like you are sucking our life force.

Martha: Can we call it a day? I'm not in the mood.

Peter: Is that what you tell your husband when he wants to crope a feel?

Martha: Don't test me you asshole.

''Geez only three challenges and all of you are all worn out already? pussies!''

Bender: Hey!

''Go make whatever mayhem you want until the next time i come, later losers''

And with that last sentence, the challenge maker teleports away. Leaving the contestants of the challenge world to go rest if they wanted to, which they are as the ladies then head to their homes to sleep and rest after being put through a lot of embarrassing and perverted challenges.

Martha: I'm sleeping.

Debbie: Me too, and i'm gonna drink some strong alcohol to ease myself.

Maddie: Or how about weed? that's better than drinking whiskey until you fall off your ass.

Leela: Can you share some of that whiskey? I need it after dealing with Fry's crap.

Debbie: Be my guest.

As the Milfs headed inside their homes to rest and do whatever they wanted to do, the men do the same as they talked about how much fun they had.

Stan: I have to say that today's challenges were very exciting.

Fry: I agree with ya man! Can't believe Homer won because of him wrapping a steak in bacon.

Homer: Yeah I know! I can't believe he liked that bacon wrapped steak, I ought to make that more often.

Peter: Good for you...

Homer: Hey man, it's okay. I'm sure you'll win the next challenge the next time we participate in. And hey! If it will make you feel better, I want to thank you for using my donuts on Bab's tits idea ;)

Peter: Aw thanks Homer, now let's go rest.

All of them men then headed inside of their homes and went up to their rooms to sleep it off until the next time that they are called for the next fresh batch of challenges.


	12. Dancing with the undead

After the amazing dares that had come, the challengers had sort of already embraced their new lives of being the playthings of a god.

Well almost all of them, those with more Pride still had the guts to say no.

Right now, Homer and Fry where outside sitting on those beach chairs to lay down on their backs.

Fry: I know sometimes this can be dangerous or freaky, but we never had a normal day before right?

Homer: Yeah, normal is old news.

Fry: Talking about that, did you use your Invisibility power?

Homer: Uhn...

 ***Flashback***

The yellow man had entered Martha's Room from the house she choosed to stay and hid himself in the closet, when she shows up wearing nothing but a two piece white underwear she looks by the sides.

Martha: *Sigh* Now i got Privacy.

She then gets a radio and puts the music called Horny '98 by Mousse T.

Martha: Ohh yeah! this is good.

Hearing that, she starts shaking her booty in all the sort of motions she know while Homer drools hided out showing more of his perverted side.

 ***Flashback off***

* * *

Homer: Nope! I don't need to...for now.

Fry: Oh, I see now. Well whatever, do you wanna go see what the others are doing?

Homer: Sure! I got nothing better to do, so let's go talk with them before our challenge god shows up.

Fry: Very well.

The two cartoon men then got up and walked towards the homes where many of their man friends and milf friends were talking to each other and were discussing generic crap like how was their day, how they were feeling, ect.

Stan: So when me and my family were celebrating Christmas, I didn't like the tree so I wanted to get a new one. But when I attempted to do so, I died and went to heave and left my family to freeze to death. But then I came back thanks to god and I changed my mind about the tree.

Debbie: Dude...You need serious mental help.

Stan: Mental help? I don't mental help to prove that I am capable of reasoning.

Martha: And this is coming from someone who threw a Olympic stake at his wife and shoot her in the shoulder afterwards.

Stan: Let's not talk about that anymore please, I already got an earful when she recovered.

Fry: Hey guys! What's up? Anything new aside from the god challenging us?

Debbie: Really? You want to know about us after subjecting us to many sexual stuff like posing for calendars, making us wear sexy bunny girl outfits...

Martha: Watching a video of me and Debbie twerking in a twerk contest...

Babs: And the god making my body even more sexier and Peter groping my boobs and the god making me wear desserts on my naked body? Too bad!

Stan: Geez! Bitches be trippin!

Leela: Who's you calling us bitches!?

Fry: Wow where did you come from?

Stan: Hey! You're acting all uppity when we want to get to know a little about you all and you all started acting like those bitches on Bridezllla's.

Bender: I'm just here to watch you both yell at each other *Opens up a beer*

*All arguing*

Both the men and women then argue at each other, trading insults and name calling until...

"SILENCE!" *THUNDERCLAP!*

The loud, booming sound of thunder was heard, making the contestants stop and look above as they saw their god high above the sky, ready to give them the next batch of challenges that await them all to compete in.

Fry: Yo! How's it been man? It's been a while huh?

Stan: Also to be FAIR we didn't tell you all to do those challenges we just can't deny them like that. I fought a fucking werewolf.

Homer: yeah, we are doing good god *Thumbs up*

Debbie: Well, even still. You suggested them regardless so HA HA.

Peter: Guys, i think i'm gonna fart and burp at the same exact time...

Martha: Please don't-

Peter: Too late *BURPS AND FARTS!* OOOHHH HO HO! Oh man! ooohhh God...Oh shit that hurts.

Martha: *Facepalms* Why did I have to wake up today to witness that?

"Gross Peter, just gross" The god said as he waved his hand to brush away the smell.

Peter: Sorry, just ate a lot of candy.

"I see, well then. How is it going with the lot of you people? I know a lot of you miss me, well most anyway that is Hahahaha. But seriously, I got some new challenges for you group to participate in, they're really awesome" The challenge god explained that there were new challenges that awaited them.

Maddie: Whoopie-fucking do, note that I was being sarcastic.

"Geez Maddie, don't be that cold. I making this special for all of you groupies, so which group would like to here what challenge that I have in store?"

Fry: Us! *Waves hands in the air*

Stan: So, what challenges do you want us to compete in my kind sir?

''Ok then guys listen up, Homer, Fry, Stan and Peter. You will all be sent into a empty game arena from Tron Legacy and battle each other with identity disks all while surviving the constantly changing arena''

Peter: Woah really!? That sounds so cool!

Stan: I've remember watching Tron Legacy, it was a pretty cool movie.

Homer: Ehh, I like the classic one better in my opinion.

Debbie: I agree, so the men are gonna participate in it while we watch?

"Yes you are you sexy milfs, now men I must give you all the gear needed before I teleport you all so you can get the feel of it, which I will do right now" *Snaps fingers*

And with the snap of his magical fingers, the men's clothes were taken off of them and instead were replaced with the tron outfits. Coming in both blue and red and with it the disks needed. The men then looked and saw how cool they looked!

Homer: Whoa! Look at me, i am so blue.

Peter: Man i look awesome.

Fry: This is like living in the movies you watch.

Stan: Now this is more like it, action and fight like the men we are. I'm gonna win this.

"Heh, don't let your pride and lust for glory blind you Stan. This will be one of the more difficult challenges that you and the others will face, and if you get hit by a disk, you will be booted back to the starting area. So don't get cocky"

Stan: Don't worry man, I faced a werewolf and killed a rooster. I'm sure I can take this challenge with care.

"We'll see Stan...We'll see, is everyone ready for the Tron challenge?"

Peter: Yes we are!

Fry: Bring it!

Homer: WOO-HOO!

"Very well then, let's go and have some super awesome Tron fight!" The challenge god said as he snapped his fingers once again, transporting both the men and the milfs to the Tron arena, the women were seated on a row seat with comfortable cushions for their sexy booties

The men, on the other hand. were transported to the Tron arena itself as they were on both sides. Peter and Stan on the blue side and Fry and Homer were on the red side, with all their disks at hand, they prepared themselves for the amazing battle.

"Reminder, if you get hit by a disk. You will be booted back to the challenge homes. So try not to be dumbasses okay?"

Stan: Boi, that's gonna be hard for them.

Homer: Hey! What is that suppose to mean?

Peter: You won't be talking so mighty once i crush you down.

Fry: I disk you up.

''Nailed fry...nailed it"

Homer: Enough talk! LET'S DO IT! ROCK THAT WORLD! ROCK THAT WORLD!

Peter: Hey! That's Joe's line!

"Let the battle commence!"

As the god said that, the arena starts with several moving platforms and moving floors to make it a bit challenging to the contestants of the Tron challenge. They were a bit cut off guard at first when they were on the moving platforms, but now with their composure regained, they focused on the objective at hand.

Peter: This ought to be good.

Stan: Good thing my dad taught me how to throw frisbees before he left me and my mother...*Sniffles*

Peter: Where you crying?

Stan: No! Just had something in my eye... Here they come!

Peter strikes first by throwing the disk at Fry with a very powerful throw, the fryman, seeing the disk coming at him with incredible speed, ducked down and watched as the disk turned around and landed back in Peter's hand.

Peter: Oh cool! I didn't know they could do that!

Stan: At least we won't run out.

As the red team was preparing for another attack, the blue team looked for a way to even the odds. Homer then looks up to a elevator platform that went up and down, sensing an idea, he jumps up there and aims the disk down.

Homer: Death from above!

With a powerful throw, he launched the disk at Stan, hoping to hit him and make him booted off from the team. But Stan managed to spot the disk and ducked down and threw his disk back to return fire.

Stan: You gotta do better then that Fat man.

By a thread of luck, Homer is not hit by the dick as he ducks too but it almost takes away his last hair pieces.

Homer: You Nutcracker!

Fry: You're messing with someone who spends his days playing Video games.

The red haired man said speeding as he spun himself, ready to make something reckless to take down someone.

Homer: The hell you spinning yourself for?

Fry: Cause...I...THOUGHT OF IT! *Throws disk*

When the delivery boy stopped spinning himself, he let go of the disk with astounding power and speed that Stan was unable to react to it in time. With a powerful *WHACK!* He was cut in half computer style and was about to be sent back to the challenger homes

"Sorry Stan, you lose. Better luck next challenge"

Stan: D'OH! *Phases out*

Homer: Hey, stop stealing lines!

With the CIA agent man out of the way, it was now two against one as the arena then changes depending on who was booted out. Making It even difficult for the teams to throw their disks at each other, but also making it more exciting.

The men yelped in shock as the platforms then started moving a little bit faster and were going in different directions, but that still wasn't enough to halt their progress.

Homer: Oh man, this is getting intense! Also, nice throw Fry *Thumbs up*

Fry: Thanks!

Peter: Crap! How am I going to get through this with Homer? I got to at least take them both down.

Fry: give up now Peter, you have no chance.

Peter: You think your tough? I took shits bigger then this challenge. In the end there is only one winner.

"That metaphor though is shit"

Babs: Kick his ass out.

Debbie: You got some vendetta on Peter?

Babs: No, I just want his ass kicked out for groping my boobs and covering me in dessert. It took a long time to get that stuff off of me.

Martha: I hope he loses.

"We'll see ladies, only one of them is going to win this match. So be ready for whoever wins *Munches popcorn*"

With the platforms moving extremely fast, Peter struggled to aim the disk at either Fry or Homer as they too were on moving platforms. Both the fat yellow man and the delivery boy then threw theirs disks at him.

Peter: Shit!

He manages to duck the first one, but narrowly gets hit by the other one where it made contact with his leg. He breathed a sigh of relief but that didn't mean that it was over just yet. As he stood up, he needed to even the playing field.

Homer: Hey Fry, give me a sec. My underwear is giving me a wedgie.

Fry: Dude! Don't do that during the challenge, do it later.

Homer: It'll take a second, it's bothering me.

With the fat man distracted with his underwear, Peter found the perfect opportunity to hit Homer at his weakest moment. Aiming the disk, he throws it hard and it speeds through to hit Homer.

Fry: Homer! Look out!

Homer: Dude, chill out! I ain't gonna get hit, now with that out of the way we can-

*SHRRIK!*

Homer:...Shit.

Like a big i told you so coming from your wife, Homer is then hit with the full force of Peter's disk, making him the loser for now because of his undies situation.

Peter: You learn how to embrace the wedgie your underwear gives you.

Debbie: Gross!

Fry: Nooooooo!

Peter: Now it's you and me Pizza boy. And your not the one winning this.

Fry: You and i will see about that.

They stare at each other ready to go wild at any second.

Only one of them was making it out unscathed and winner of the Tron arena challenge, they gripped their disks harder and waited for the other to make his move, the arena then changed again with the advent of Homer losing. Now the platforms started moving even faster.

But not just that, several pipes spurted from the ground. Emitting smoke that can be used to hide from the disk throwers and to distract them.

This was it, the disk fight to end all disk fights.

Peter: Ready to lose?

Fry: Even if I lose, I will give you something to remember.

Peter: But, you can't since I can't get hurt since this is a game and-

Fry: WHATEVER! You get what I meant!

With the talking stopped, both Peter and Fry battled as they threw disks at each other. Dodging them and throwing them again in a cycle to hit each other, the battle was very intense, and pretty soon, one of them was going to slip up and lose.

Debbie: This is getting very exciting!

"Hahahahaha, I told you ladies it would be a blast! I'm enjoying this already, and I can't wait to give the reward to whoever wins this match *Sips soda*"

Fry: Take this! *Throws disk*

Peter: Woah! *Dodges* Ha ha! You missed me!

The sexy milf Babs, looking at this. Is getting very pissed that Peter is not losing as she slams her fist on the glass windows.

*SLAMS FIST!*

Babs: COME ON! LOSE ALREADY YOU FAT SON OF A BITCH!

"HEY! Tone it down over there Babs! It's not yet determined who will-"

Babs: YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU JACKASS! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT! I'm coming over to kick your ass now!"

*All the milfs gasp!*

''Geez and here i thought you where the most Chill of milfs in the multiverse...guess even i was wrong...but jokes on you sweety, i still like you but next time you talk shit like that to me i will make sure you think twice before that''

In cue an invisible hand spanks her bottom making her yelp in pain.

''I am clear?''

Babs: OWWWWW!... Yes...

"Good, now sit back down and watch the fight come to it's conclusion"

Babs: Just wait asshole...You'll see...

Debbie: Geez! I was not expecting that.

Martha: Never seen anyone that pissed at another person, Peter must have really squeezed them hard and made her moan for her to get embarrassed.

Maddie: Heh, if my husband saw me like that. He would back away and let me cool off.

Babs: Fucking asshole...*Mumbles*

Back to the Tron disk fight, both Fry and Peter where going at it as they were holding nothing back. Disks flying and coming back so many times it felt like watching sports on tv, except this type of sport was actually something worth watching.

But as the fight was dragging on, both parties were getting very tired and exhausted. One of them needed just one hit to win the match.

Peter: I'm getting really tired...WHEW! *Wipes sweat away* I will not lie, this is the most exercise I've ever gotten.

Fry: Come on Fry! You can do it! Just ignore the pain and the feeling of passing out...Just need to win.

The two men then spotted each other and in the middle was a pipe that was about to blow smoke, they needed one more attack with what's left of their energy. Getting into a charging stance, they took a deep breath and...

Fry: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Peter: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

With both charging at fast speeds, both the milfs and the god watched as they knew that once they hit the smoke cloud, they couldn't see who hit who and only waited for one to fall. And as the men got to the cloud...

*SHRRIK!*

Both of the men then came out of the smoke cloud, staying in a badass pose that people do when they are in sword combat. Both panted heavily and sweated. Not knowing who one or who lost.

Peter: Huh, I don't feel anything.

Fry: You're right, I don't either...In fact, I can't even feel my body where it was connected to my head...WAIT A MINUTE!

''Sorry Fry, but it appears You just got yourself Strucked by a Griffin! Haha get it?"

When Fry had gone into the smoke, that was the moment Peter had struck and won against the Red haired man.

Peter: I won? I WON! yes! yeah! *starts dancing* I am so happy i can sing.

''Dont! We know your bad at singing''

Peter: Awwnn! Oh well.

Fry: This is more embarrassing that when I found out that Slurm was from slugs.

And with that last sentence, Fry was then teleported out of the arena and was brought back to the challenger homes along with the other men, the milfs and the god himself along with the winner of the Tron challenge.

Peter: WOO HOO! I WON! I WON!

Babs: *Flips the bird* Whoopie-fucking doo! You want a fucking cookie lardass?

"Ah-ah-ah! Remember what I said earlier Babs, one more outburst at anyone or me. I will show you again just how powerful I am with my magic" The god said with a slight chuckle and a grin.

Babs: Whatever, so what did he win?

"Glad you asked, Peter! Step forward!"

Peter: Okay.

The fatass steps forward and awaits to have his reward received.

"Peter, you have won the Tron Legacy's baton. This powerful item allows you to ride a Light cycle, light jet, umbrella and a sword and staff combo. It's pretty badass and awesome looking if I say so myself."

Peter: OH WOW! That's so awesome! I'd be like Nicholas cage as Ghostrider, except I know how to ride a motorcycle.

Fry: That is true.

Stan: I agree, I did like the first movie, the second movie was...Not so good. No wonder there were no more ghostrider movies after that.

Homer: Or when Spawn got only one movie that sucked major ass?

Fry: Oh yeah, I remember that one.

With the reward given to Peter and more anger from Babs grew, the group then wonders what was next on the next set of challenges that they will participate in today.

"Ok guys, i know you're all in need of nagging about how unfair or annoying i am. But now we got fighting going on in the house! So how about we do it? Maddie and Stan! you two are up"

Stan: What are you talking about exactly?

'The both of you will fight each other in a forest with only one pistol with 6 bullets and a hunting knife. The winner gets a very sweet reward"

Maddie: A forest? Hmm, well I guess that's a good idea. As long as i'm not forced to wear revealing outfits or go out naked, i'm sure that it will be easy.

Stan: I've done it a few times before so I know the work arounds and can plan a strategy.

"Good, now get ready as I will give you two hunting uniforms" The god said as he then snapped his fingers and swapped out their regular clothes in favor of hunting ones. Now with that and their weapons given, they were now ready to battle.

"Are you two ready for the main battle in the forest? Remember that if one of you fall, you will be sent back here similar to the Tron challenge"

Stan/Maddie: YES!

"Good, let the forest hunt...BEGIN!" *Snaps fingers!*

And with that, the ghost hunter milf and the agent man are then transported to the forest. Reminded that they only had six bullets in their pistols and armed with a knife as a last resort weapon. All they needed was one hit to take the other out.

Maddie: Beat me if you can!

Stan: HA! I'm gonna make you eat those words!

And with that of the way, the two challengers of both sexes went along different paths to surprise each other and to see who can get the upper hand. We'll just have to see.

Stan was making a little camp, not a big one but just a tiny one as he was setting up a trap for Maddie, meanwhile, the milf known as Maddie was doing the same thing as well. Seems that they have something in common.

Stan: (There is no way she can beat me, she only hunted and captured ghosts and she never once had hunted a human being or even killed one. Not saying she should kill me since either of us will be alive regardless. I have the upper hand in experience)

The Cia agent thought, thinking that all of this was already on his hands.

But Maddie, despite never fighting humans all her life and only fought ghosts. Was no one to be pushed around with as she can kick serious ass and if she needed to kick a humans ass in order to win this challenge, she will do so and prove that she can asses that are not from ghosts or specters.

Maddie: (This will show that asshole what happens when you challenge someone with more combat experience, I can definitely win this one yet)

*Twigs snapping!*

Maddie: (Shit! That must be him, better hide somewhere where I can catch him in the act. Best be silent and nimble)

She then moves in behind a very thick bush that would hide her very well, she then pokes her head up slightly to catch her hunted, but at the same time. She needed not be discovered yet until he was caught in her trap.

She then hears more footsteps, drawing closer and closer as Stan then approaches her small campsite. He had his pistol drawn and ready to fire at anything that moved regardless of how many bullets were in the pistol.

Stan: Okay Maddie! Where are you? Show yourself and this will be over very fast and quickly.

He then steps closer towards the trap, Maddie prepares herself as she got her pistol out and was preparing to jump out at any moment. She then watches as he got closer, and then...

*ROPE SNAPS!*

Stan: WOAH! AHHHHHHHHH!

*Gun discharging!*

Stan was caught completely off guard by the sudden trap as he then started firing bullets left and right, four of them were wasted and he had only two bullets left remaining in his magazine. Wanting to waste no more time, Maddie jumps out from her hiding spot and aims her pistol directing at his head.

Maddie: No hard feelings Stan! It's not like you're gonna die for real, though it is quite painful.

Stan: Like hell I am! *Fires his pistol*

With a quickfire, he manages to hit the woman in her shoulder. Making her yelp in pain as she was then made to pull the trigger and shoot. The bullet, instead of hitting Stan in the head, instead went through his leg but also cut through the robe that held him trap.

Freed, he then lands on the ground with a semi-hard thud and uses the last bullet to shoot Maddie's out of her hand. *Bullet flies!* *CLING!*

Maddie: FUCK!

She shouted as her pistol was shot out and fell into a landfill, with both pistols gone. All they had to resort to now was use their knives to one hit the other and walk out of the forest the winner. There was no holding back this time.

Maddie: You will Regret This Stan, you just got my attention in a hand to hand combat!

She said getting her knife ready to slice his throat.

Stan: You're dealing with a weapons expert Lady, you ain't bringing me down that easy.

Maddie: We see about that tough boy.

And thus, both sexes of equal strength clashed together as their sharpened blades clashed with each other. Despite not being swords, they clashed their knives until they were in a knife lock. With both sides not letting up or letting go of the holding.

Maddie and Stan were now in a very intense powerlock as they were struggling to break free while at the same time they were not letting themselves open to any surprise attacks that could cost one of them the challenge.

Maddie: (I got a feeling he Is going to resort to cheap tricks instead of using tactics, better attack first)

And with that thought, She then uses a sudden kick to Stan's groin area and kicked it very hard and very painful. *KICK!* Sending a very shocked and pained reaction to the agent as he almost made a girly yelp when kicked in the balls.

Stan: EEP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT HURTS! Oh my god it hurts!

Maddie: Yeah? Let's see if this hurts even more! HEYA! *Stabs Stan in the back of the head* *SHRRIK!*

Stan: Fuck!

With that powerful and sudden knife attack that would make any Call of duty player rage on mutilplayer, Maddie had won the forest hunt challenge as Stan was sent back once more to the challenger homes. Now with her victory, she was then teleported back to the group as the God approached her with the promise of the sweet reward in question.

"If your enemy is a man, always aim for the groin is what i say"

Homer: That might hurt a lot.

Fry: Why always in the kiwis? why?

Leela: Fair fight is for sports only, in a real life or death situation. only one wins who kills.

"Great Job Maddie! You did really well and here i present you with Super enchanced reflexes" He said shooting a beam with his index finger at the ghost hunter milf, she then felt empowered as she felt the new strength coarse throughout her body.

Maddie: Wow! i feel great and even better then ever!

Babs: (DAMN! Wish I was chosen instead so I could use it to whoop Peter's ass) Well. that can come in handy for any future fight challenges and such.

Maddie: Hahahahaha! I know it! those ghosts will be begging for me to stop kicking their ghost asses.

Homer: But you can't hit ghosts since they pass through you.

Maddie: It was an expression.

"Okay now, with Maddie becoming stronger than ever. Is everyone ready to hear the next challenge?"

Fry: Yes! What's it about?

"Glad you asked, the challenge is actually pretty simple and easy. All you have to do is walk around town for an Hour...Not joking whatsoever, it's easy!"

Stan: Huh, that sounds like a cakewalk-

"BUT! There's a catch, the one I will choose will have to wear the clothes from Kenny from South Park. You know the character that gets killed off in every episode? Seems to have died down some in later seasons though"

Stan: AWWW WHAT!?

"Yep! No exceptions, but the prize is something even better! The person who can endure it will be given ONE wish from me and I will do so under that said command"

The sounds of a wish caught Babs attention, perhaps choosing one of the men and asking them a favor will benefit her. But her sights were more on Peter.

"Hmmm...Let's see...PETER! *Points finger* You have been choosened for the challenge of the hour town walk! Do this and you will receive the wish reward"

Peter: OH COOL! YES IS WOULD LOVE TOO!

"Good, now excuse me. I have to take a quick piss" As the god left to take a piss, the fatass was getting ready for it when Babs approached him from behind being nice and sexy.

Babs: Hey Peter...I know we've been having a hard time with each other for the past weeks or so, and I want to apologize for it all and I was wondering if you could do me a favor that will help me. Please?

She was behind him making a massage on his shoulders and squishing her tits on his back making sure to make that extra for him.

Peter: (Ohhh yeah Still got it !)Hmmm boobies.

Babs: *Roll her eyes* (This guy)

Peter: Oh sure Babs, you can ask anything from me since we are so close and stuff like that.

Bender is laughing hard on in the background hearing that.

Peter: So what is it?

Babs: When you make a wish, can you wish for my body to go back to it's normal state? I miss it very so.

Peter: Well...I don't know to be honest, he did say that it was permanent. Would the wish I make undo it?

Babs: Wouldn't hurt to try, and if you do it...I'm make tonight special *Kisses his cheek*

Peter: (OH GEEZ! I GOT A HARD ON RIGHT NOW, so lucky that Lois isn't here) Sure! I can do that just for you my lady, I will make sure your beautiful body is back the way it was.

Babs: Good (Better do it or you and that perverted god will be sorry)

And with their conversation ending, the god then comes back and ready to give Peter the challenge.

"Whew! That's what you get for drinking Mountain Dew straight from a big bottle, are you ready Peter?"

Peter: Yes I am! Show me the Kenny clothes!

"Now These clothes aren't just ordinary Orange clothing with a hoodie, there is a total chance of near Death experience fall upon you most of...all the time"

Fry: Man, is that thing is like...cursed?

''I'm not sure"

Stan: That would be the best thing to use on an enemy.

Bender: Reminds me of those SCP things i watched on the internet.

Maddie: A What?

Peter: Psshh, i am tough as hell. I can take it.

"Very well then Peter, I will send you to the town now. But one more piece of advice, Try not to stand around too much in one spot" The god said as he then used his magic to then teleport Peter to the town to begin the challenge.

As Peter was teleported to the town, he looks around and see's that he was teleported to an exact replica of South Park itself. Except that the town completely empty and the buildings were empty.

Peter: Huh, there's no one here. as expecting Cartman to come up to me, ah well. There's nothing that's stopping me from doing the challenge and helping Babs get her normal body back.

And thus, the fat man then proceeds to walk around the town using Kenny's clothes, he wondered why these clothes were *Cursed* But so far, nothing has happened...Yet.

Peter then went inside one of the buildings and saw that it once served food, getting hungry, he looks around to see what was there to eat. He looked and saw a perfectly placed ice cream float just standing there.

Being the dumbass that he is, he walks over and picks up the ice cream without a second though and prepares to drink it. But then, his inner voice that has common sense spoke to him.

*I wouldn't drink that if I were you* It spoke.

Peter: Huh? Who said that?

*I did* Spoke the inner voice in his head. *I really think you shouldn't drink that, because why would it be standing there fresh an such. Peter the clothes are cursed*

Peter: Oh...Well I am hungry but are you sure you're telling the truth?

*I am telling the truth, now throw that away* It told him, not wanting to chance it. Peter then tosses the drink away and when it spilled, it turned out to be acidic as it melted through the floor!

Peter: HOLY SHIT! Was that acid!?

*Yep that was acid alright, it would melt your insides out painfully* It said.

Peter: Wow, thanks inner voice. But where were you all this time?

*In your head being more ignored then your wife*

Peter: oh...well no more with you in my side, i will win this challenge.

*I don't make miracles man but let's see*

The fat man decides to go out of that restaurant and instead he starts walking around town until he sees the building where everyone knows what it is...the mayors place.

Peter: Wonder what I can find in there? This time though, I will be more careful though.

As he then entered the Mayor's office, he looked around to make sure that there were no other dangers as he was not wanting to just chance it all the time. Upon entering, he ducked down as a ceiling axe swung down and almost cut his head off.

*SWUNG!*

Peter: WOAH! *Ducks down* Shit! That was close, I hope Babs will make the reward worthwhile.

As he got up, he walked towards the main office of where the mayor would be staying in relaxing and all that crap, as he approached the door. He stopped mid step as he saw something shining, he looked and saw that there was an nearly invisible line on the ground.

Curious, he looked and saw just where the line was connected to, it was trigger connected to a shotgun where the line is connected to the trigger and any step on the line could make the shotgun fire and blow his face off.

Peter: Jesus! This is getting more fucked up. Better rip the line in half.

He then crouches down and takes both his hands and puts them on the line, using some force, he rips the line in half and now the shotgun cannot be fired. Breathing a sigh, he then walked inside the mayor's office and looked around some more.

Peter: I don't want to jinx it but i think i got this in my pocket hmmm... though should i wish her body back or wish for babs to do whatever i want? decisions decisions.

As he was thinking this however, The entire floor that he was standing on was crumbling for no reason! Seeing no other way to go, he then rushes forward and crashes himself through the glass windows of where the mayor would stare out to the outside world.

Peter: CRAP! *Smashes though the glass!*

As he did so, he landed on a big soft bush that broke his fall and he then looked back and saw that the building itself was crumbling and it crumbled into a big pile of debris. Peter was SO LUCKY that he escaped that death trap, even without his inner voice helping him.

Peter: That was close! Whew...Is this almost over?

He then got back up on his feet and stared at the destroyed building some more, this was now starting to get even more dangerous. But it wasn't over just yet.

*Fires crackling!*

Peter: What's that sound?

The sounds of crackling was heard as he then turned around and saw that there was big as fuck fire consuming everything in sight! The flames where big, and worse of all, it seemed to be following Peter.

Getting scared, he runs in the other direction to escape the inferno. As he looked back, the fires were gaining their speed even faster! It was almost as if the fires were alive and were coming after him. He needed a way to either escape the flames or fight it.

It was like a whip trying to scorch him all in a burn fat man dish, all that is left is to turn it into a face and cackle.

Peter: Oh fuck! oh fuck! oh fuck!

*You can say this is a hot shot*

Peter: Oh, it's you again. Look sorry about what said earlier, please him so I can win!

*Nice of you asking me to help after saying that you don't need me. Okay i'll help. Look for a fire hydrant*

Peter: Okay.

And by doing so, he looks for a fire hydrant to use to beat back the fires. He looks back and see's that the fire was gaining traction and coming really close, prompting him to run even faster and actually losing some weight in the process.

Peter: Whew! That felt good getting that fat off!

*Worry about your diet later, right now there's a fire we need to fight*

As he was gaining speeds, he manages to spot one in the distance, using what's left of his energy. He sprints even faster to the hydrant and gets behind it once he makes it. Now all there was needed was to use it, but the problem was...there was no water hose.

Peter: Holy shit! How am I supposed to use it?

*Just twist the cap and aim it at the fires man! It's coming in fast!*

Seeing no other choice, fatass uses his strength to twist the cap off. But it wasn't moving at all, he couldn't get it off and the fire was nearly reaching them.

Peter: SHIT! IT'S NOT COMING OFF! What am i supposed to do!?

The inner voice, seeing that he was having trouble with the cap, then gets an idea on how to get him to twist it harder. And he knew just how

*Hey Peter, you know how big Babs boobs are right *

Peter: Yeah? What does that have to do with anything?

*Those big and soft pair of melons that are so damm bodacious you can just stuff your face on them and i can only imagine the look on her face when you lose man, you are so not gonna get those boobs. But instead you get zero tits and oh so bye bye boobies*

Peter: LIKE HELL I WON'T BE ABLE TO!

Hearing that, Peter gets super pissed the fuck off that he won't be able to touch those boobies. This causes him to grab the cap and twist it even harder than ever, not just that hard. But something out of like some anime where the hero uses ridiculous strength to lift or open something.

*Woah! Guess I hit a nerve*

Peter: *Grunting!* COME ON! OPEN YOU PIECE OF RED METAL SHIT! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Cap twists off!*

*Water rushes out!*

*Holly shit! That's some anime levels of strength right there! Almost though you were going super Saiyan for a moment*

Peter: Now let's put out this fucking fire!

Using his strength, he makes the hydrant turn around and aims the water at the flaming infernos. As the water made contact with the flames, a loud hissing sound was heard as the fires were being put out and was disappearing fast. Smoke emitted from the burnt streets as it was being put out.

*HISSING!*

*Damn! Did that work?*

Peter: Yep!...*Wipes forehead* WHEW! Where did that strength come from?

*Don't know, don't care. Right now one thing matters is that reward from Babs *

Peter: Oh yeah, well it was nice talking to ya man. Time to take this off cause it's starting to make my body itch.

*NO WAIT! DON'T! IF YOU DO THAT, YOU'LL FORGET ABOUT-*

*Voice gets cut off as Peter removes the Kenny clothes*

Peter: What was that? Hello?...Fine, fuck you then. Last time I talk to you.

As the clothes of Kenny disappeared, Peter was then brought back to the challenger homes where everyone and the god were waiting for him to see about his prize.

"Welcome Back Peter! How was the challenge? I hope the world felt like falling on your shoulders right? im telling you, the amount of times kenny died in so amny horrible ways was insane in that thing"

Peter: No shit! I ain't wearing those again! It was a hellhole, but other than that, it was amazing.

Babs: (Yes! With him winning, he'll ask for my body to go back to normal)

"Okay then Peter, I did promise you one permanent wish. So go ahead and tell me what you want to wish for and I will do it"

Peter: Okay! The wish I wanted to get is for...Hmmm...Well, to be honest. I actually forgot what I was supposed to wish for.

Babs: (WHAT!? He can't be serious! He must be making that up!) Are you sure Peter? Maybe remember what it was? like earlier before you were teleported?

Peter: Sorry Babs, I just can't seemed to remember.

The sound of him saying that he can't remember made Babs seethed with anger, she clenches her fists as she believed that the fat man screwed her over when really the Kenny clothes made him forget. Now what was he supposed to wish for?

"Well Peter, this is quite something. Surely you must remember, if not. Then maybe the group can offer suggestions. What do you people think? Wanna give Peter a hand?"

Stan: Hmmm, I would wish for an xbox 360 to play Dragon age and dark souls.

Fry: Or how about the planet express ship itself? We can ride in there.

Seeing another chance at the suggestions, Babs the sexy milf goes in for her own personal wish.

Babs: Or how about Peter wishes for my-*Gets cut off by Homer*

Homer: WAIT! I GOT THE PERFECT IDEA!

"Well then, spit it out man! We ain't got all day cause we're about to do the last challenge"

Homer: Well, I was thinking that maybe that we could use another sexy milf here for some fresh faces for once. So how about Peter...*Makes drum roll sound* Wishes for Maude Flanders to come back to life and stay here with us?

Debbie: Maude Flanders? Ain't she dead or something?

"Hmmm, well yes. But she was a very special milf that sadly got screwed over because her voice actor didn't want to do it because she was having a payment dispute, I do in fact miss her. So maybe that can work. What do you think Peter?"

Peter: i think we should stop breaking the fourth wall before everyone gets demonetized or something but yeah! that would help. Better than my wife.

"Lol! Demonetized by who? YouTube? Man they ain't got shit on us! I can do what I want without that kind of crap, but I agree with you man. Let's stop it for a while now. Maude Flanders it is!* *Snaps fingers"

With the snap of his fingers, Peter's wish was granted as a coffin then appeared out of thin air and opened. Revealing the very skeleton corpse of Maude Flanders herself, everyone who now witnessed it payed their respects to her, even the challenge god who shedded a tear from his eye.

"She really was beautiful, no doubt about it"

Debbie: I agree.

Martha: So how will this work by brining her back to life?

"Remember that scene in Mortal Kombat 9 where they brought back Sindel? That's what i'm about to do" And as he said so, he uses his magic to make the skeleton alive once more. He first brings back the muscle and tissue as they were growing back on the body, while it was creepy it was very much cool looking.

Maddie: For some reason i'm not disturbed by this.

Leela: I've seen creepier than that.

Then as the flesh was formed, the skin started to grow back as eyes, hair, mouth nose and most importantly of all...Breasts and booty came back as well But enough about that, after what seemed something out of that scene in Jason x. The resurrection was finally completed.

Everyone just stood there, in complete shock as they never would've thought that she would come back like that. Then...Maude opened her eyes.

Maude: oohhhhh….What the fuck happened? I feel like I got hit by a tire and fell down and cracked my spine and skull.

Homer: Hey Maude, sorry for being one in the turn of events that had lead to your death. That was not my intention.

Maude: Homer Simpson? Why are yo- where i am?

Leela: Long story short, you died and got brought back to life by a cosmic entity as a reward and now your part of us...to play weird challenges.

Bender: And Drink booze.

Debbie: And sometimes twerk.

Peter: Also kill zombies.

Stan: But most importantly, twerking

"Yes, we get it Stan. No need to rub the salt in further in and shit man, you made your point. But I want to ask Maude Flanders on how she feels about being brought back to life and such" The god said as he then approached her and talked to her.

"Hello my dear" He spoke with a gentleman like tone. "You must be Maude Flanders, I am the god of Cartoon world challenge. Where everyone of both men and milf compete in challenges and earn rewards, and I must ask. How does it feel to be alive again?"

Maude: Well, for one. I'm still taking this all in because...OH GOD DAMN! JESUS CHRIST I THOUGHT THIS WOULD NEVER HAPPEN!

Homer: Woah! Maude! You're using the lord's name in vain?

Maude: I did?...Well...Fuck it, it don't matter now. God never saved me from death, so why should I care anymore? Not to mention I was starting to lose faith in God...and my marriage during the last later years when I was still alive.

Homer: Damn...I didn't know, you just looked so happy.

Maude: Looks can be deceiving Homer, remember that for your marriage with your lovely wife. And to answer your question Challenge god, i feel...Better actually! I can finally walk again, man it feels like so long ago.

The now Ex-Christian milf then walks around and felt her body and found out that she could taste, smell, touch and walk just normally. She was even more happy to be alive, and while the others liked the idea of her coming back and adding in a new member. One didn't...and it was obvious who it was.

Babs: (Peter and the god screwed me over for the last time! THAT'S IT!)

Peter: So Babs, what was it that you-

Babs: I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS! *Pounces on Peter*

The angry asset upgraded milf then pounced on Peter like a wild animal as she prepared to kick his ass, with the group and the god watching as she was beyond pissed at this point.

Peter: BABS! JESUS CHRIST! What the hell is your problem!? What did i do!?

Babs: YOU WHERE SUPPOSE TO MAKE ME GO BACK TO NORMAL YOU FORGOTTEN ASSHOLE!

She said punching his face like a punching bag.

Fry: Should we try and stop them?

Homer: Only if you wanted her to kick you in the dick.

Stan: Well, we all go through changes in our own way.

Debbie: This is really fun to watch.

Martha: Yes, he did deserves a beating sometimes.

Bender: *opens can of beer* After this i am going to the mall and steal a Xbox, its arcaic but who cares?

"I don't want to be a stick on the mud but we still have one last challenge guys. And this one is All of you have to dance and keep dancing until only one remain. Why? well because Zombies will really slowly surround you all while that happens and if anyone stops dancing to run they lose, the last one wins a reward...if you end up bited by one of them well sucks to be you"

Stan: Oh! So it will be like something out of Thriller by Michael Jackson? It's my favorite!

"Yes Mine too as well Stan, in fact, i will play that song as soon as the zombies start showing up for it to be amazing. I should add more badass music more often"

Fry: It would be amazing to hear music in some challenges now and then.

Debbie: Yeah, and some good music. Not that stupid techno and shitty rap music that they make nowadays.

Martha: And don't get me started on Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black, when they made those shitty Baby and Friday songs, the radio wouldn't stop playing them.

Homer: Hey, i don't want to intrude. But can somebody please help Peter? He's getting hurt really badly.

*Punching*

Peter: GOD! PLEASE GET HER OFF ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Babs: I ain't stopping! And he can't do a fucking thing because he is a...PUSSY!

*Group gasps in absolute shock*

Everyone gasped as she shouted that the challenge god was a pussy, even he himself was flabbergasted that she would step that far for an insult.

Maddie: Oh, now you fucked up for real.

"BABS! Did my ears just picked up on what you have just said!?"

Babs: You're damn right jerkass! And what are you gonna do about it!?

"This" He said as he then picked her up using his magic to make her hover in the air and suspended in gravity, she still wasn't budging as she was still pissed.

Babs: Like that scares me.

"FIRST BABS, it's one thing where You were insulting Peter and made rude remarks about me, it's one thing to try to manipulate the reward for your greedy needs. But beating up one of my contestants and calling me Pussy?...Tsk, tsk, tsk. Girl, i must show you the true power of my magic to make you behave"

With a snap of his fingers, he makes a collar like a choker on her neck.

"From now on you are Peter's Toy. You will do everything he asks you to do and if you refuse, you're going to feel a huge amount of tickling that would even make The biggest tough guy piss himself and it will only come out whenever i feel like it"

Babs: WHAT!? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! I refuse!

"It's either that, or I can make those boobs and booty grow even more until they reach PLANET SIZES OF SEXY FLESH. So what's it going to be?"

Babs, seeing no other choice and being left with either being a little toy for Peter and or having the biggest tits and ass of all time, so big that any alien ships passing by would notice. She had only one option to do so...And It wasn't pretty.

Babs:...Fine...I'll do it...Just don't make them grow.

"Good, looks like you got yourself a maid my friend. Now she can clean stuff for you and you can tell her what you want her to do "

Peter: AW NICE! That's amazing man! Don't worry Babs, i'm sure it's only a temporary time out and you'll be free to go. Besides, I think I need to sit this challenge out since I hurt. Is that okay with you man?

"By all means, go ahead. You already won two challenges in a row and i'm sure she can take care of you. Right Babs?"

Babs: Fuck you Peter! I ain't doing shit for you and if you think i'm going to-

"Not gonna do it? Oh well! Time for the breast and booty expansion! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Babs: NO! WAIT WAIT! I'll do it! I'll do it! Please don't snap your fingers! I don't want my clothes to stretch any more! Please, I beg you!

"Well with that done and both Babs and Peter out, all of you must stay on the end of the street and start dancing to the music while the zombies come"

Maude: T-this looks dangerous.

Homer: Don't worry Maude, I will protect you.

Maude: You? but you're Homer simpson.

Bender: Ha! she used your name as an insult, that's how low it is.

Homer: SHUT UP!

"Oh yeah and if you think you win because your made of metal Bender, you are wrong. This zombies can also eat metal...you know just to make it fair"

Bender: DAMN IT!

Maddie: Hahaha.

"Okay, enough fooling around people. Everyone ready for the zombie survival dance off?"

Stan: I'm ready!

Fry: Me too!

Bender: Is there gonna be Thriller playing with the zombies, cause it obviously fits.

"Of course Bender, just give me a moment to summon the zombies and play the music. I promise that the one person who wins this gets a good reward, well here I go!" The god said as he then teleported to get the challenge started.

Fry: So, how will we be all dancing?

Stan: I'm gonna do the classic Thriller dance and maybe get them to dance along.

Debbie: I'm just gonna shake that ass like no tomorrow

Leela: I'm gonna kick their asses if they get near me and keep dancing.

Maddie: Me too, because we are badasses.

Maude: Oh dear...

Homer: I hate dancing, it's like another type of exercise.

Maude: I'm not sure if this will be amazing.

Debbie: Don't worry Maude, if you get bitten. You won't die I assure you because the challenge god doesn't allow us to die as when we *Die* in some challenges, it's really making us teleport back to the challenger homes.

Maude: Phew...Thanks Debbie.

Debbie: You're welcome!

Stan: I think it's about to start, any last words before we begin?

Fry: Yes, I wonder what Peter will make Babs do as a temporary toy.

Maddie: Probably make her go into the kitchen and make him something to eat like a sandwich. And to massage his back and clean the floors.

Martha: Glad he ain't my husband or that I was picked for that date and had my body upgraded.

Debbie: I would've liked it.

"Okay people, let the zombie challenge begin...NOW! *Snaps fingers" The god said as he then snapped his fingers, then the sky turned black and a light yet dense fog appeared as the group was awaiting the arrival of the shuffling horde of the undead.

*Faint groaning, shuffling*

Stan: Do you hear that?

Homer: Sorry, was scratching my ass. It was itchy.

Debbie: EWWWW! Don't touch me!

Martha: Please wash your hands before attempting to smack my ass.

Fry: Shut up and look!

The delivery boy then pointed with his finger, pointing at the foggy distance as they saw several shadows and once they got a bit closer...A smell of rotten flesh was smelled.

Maude: GOD DAMN! Why do bodies have to stink after death?

Maddie: What did you expect the dead to smell like?

A horde of generic zombies you can imagine from The walking dead Series start to arrive, showing their dead bodies deformed in all possible ways while walking slowly towards them.

"Music then is on baby"

*Thriller-By Michael Jackson*

"Now this is zombierific"

As the song started and the group then started to get into the grove of the beat, the zombies moved forward. Not even dancing to the song as they were more interesting in biting the contestants and making them lose.

*Shuffling!* *Zombies groaning and drooling*

Debbie: That's fucking nasty.

Martha: And this is why I ALWAYS wear my gloves at all times...except when i'm taking a bath or whatever.

Homer: (But I saw her taking a bath with them on while I was invisible) So how are we gonna do this?

Stan: Watch, I got the moves

The arrogant agent husband then stepped forward in front of the zombies to preform some bad ass looking dance moves in an attempt to get the zombies to dance along with him.

Maddie: Do you even know how to do the Thriller dance?

Stan: Of course! I've watched that video many times, I know how to pull it off

And with that said, Stan then stands against the zombie horde and started doing the thriller dance, first making that shuffle jerk motion, then taking his leg and doing that step jerk and does a bit of jazz hands. The zombies looked and were confused.

Fry: Um dude? I don't think they're interested in dancing.

Babs: They are not people disguised as zombies to be part of a song you dumbass! They are here to eat your flesh.

Bender: Must be a pain being flesh.

Maddie: Also, you guys are not that fat free.

Homer: Hey! I heard that.

Leela: Whatever, i won't run away that easy.

The zombies then start walking again even though Stan was dancing they didn't give two shits about his moves.

Stan: Rude! i was killing at it.

And speaking of killing...

*CHOMP!*

Stan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOTHERFUCKER BIT ME!

The agent screamed as he was bitten in the shoulder by a zombie while he was too distracted trying to convince his friends that his dance moves do not suck ass, but it didn't matter now as Stan was bitten and sent back to the challenger homes.

Stan: I can't believe that in three challenges, I didn't win SHIT! *Teleported away!*

And with the agent sent away, the zombies then continued their march towards the humans as they were now wanting to eat their flesh, not really though as again. The contestants couldn't be killed regardless.

As the zombies shuffled their way towards the group, Fry actually takes his hand out to let the zombies bite him, confusing his friends.

Debbie: DUDE! What are you doing!?

Homer: Are you trying to lose!?

Fry: No, I wanted to get bitten by a zombie because I want to see what it feels like.

Maddie: But you can't turn into one.

Fry: I know, I just wanted to do it regardless.

Bender: Well then, let me help ya! *Pushes Fry into the horde*

Fry: AHH!

A few of the Swarm surrounds him and go eat his flesh while he screams.

Debbie: I know we are not really going to die, but this is really traumatazing you know?

Bender: Meh, it's not the first time he loses a limb.

Martha: You are a terrible Friend.

While that happens, Leela kicks some zombie heads.

Leela: Damn it Fry! You are always so Damn stupid.

Fry: I didn't hear that when we were fucking...AHHH! NOT THE FACE!

Leela: *Blushes* Whatever...asshole. HEE-YA! *Kicks zombie in the head*

Homer: Help! A zombie's eating my face! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Leela: Can't do two things at once! OOOHHH-YEA! *Punches zombie in the face*

As the group tries to stay focus with their dancing routine, Debbie's legs were already starting to give out as she was panting and trying to keep up. But this dancing combined with trying to avoid the zombies at the same exact time. Very frustrating.

Debbie: Shit...Can't keep up! I'm losing focus...

Martha: C'mon on Debbie! Keep going, we need to-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Martha was then caught off guard by a zombie biting her legs as she screamed, Debbie was then piled on by a group of zombies. Both ladies and Homer then disappeared as the zombies bit them both. Now all there was left was Bender, Leela, Maude and Maddie.

Bender then takes a drink of whiskey as the zombies came over and started biting him, not seeming to give a shit about losing as he continued drinking. He then disappeared as the group watched.

Maddie: Guess he didn't give a shit. Oh well, at least we have each other to- *CHOMP!* Oh come on! At least let us have a moment you rotting sacks of fuck! *Disappears!*

Now there were only two, Leela and Maude as they back away from the zombies and were now together as they got close. Maude was scared at this point, she was told that it was not real and only fake, but even still it was scary as fuck.

The purple haired woman then proceeded to kick the zombies in the faces, she kept this up until she heard a scream coming from Maude herself. She was in a hand lock with a zombie and was trying to bite her.

Maude: Leela! Help!

Leela: Hold on! HEE-YA! *Kicks*

The powerful kick of Leela's boot caused the zombie to reel back, but not before getting in a good bite into Leela's flesh. Delivering the blow needed.

"Funny thing is you guys could had just run away and would have lost without the need of getting bitten but whatever"

Leela: AH! SON OF A BITCH!

The purple alien girl is then out too as well and by sheer luck of others, Maude wins the challenge. After that The sky goes back to normal and the zombies start poofing one after the other.

Maude: What just happened?

"You won Maude! You did it"

Peter: I thought she was gonna be chewed on first.

"Shh! dont ruin the moment Peter. Maude you won a pair of Classic red sneakers in your size that are always clean, always comfortable, indestructible, and allow the wearer to float in mid air but still walk/run as if they were moving on solid ground!"

With a snap of his fingers, he gives her the red magic sneakers as she uses them for the first time. She hovered in the air and walked on air as well! She was very ecstatic that this was even happening at all. She couldn't believe it.

Maude: WOAH! It feels like I'm flying!

Peter: Now that is fucking impressive, right Babs?

Babs: I agree, if I wasn't now your toy for a good while. But how are the others feeling?

"Well, they lost the last challenge for the day and most of them are pissed. Especially Stan as he didn't win anything from the other challenges and such. But hey, you win sometimes, you lose sometimes. Doesn't matter, it's all the same, but the winners get rewards"

Maude: Well then *Hovers back down to ground level* In that case, I want to thank you once again for bringing me back to the world of the living. I really missed being alive.

"You're welcome my dear Milf, it was a pleasure doing so"

Maude: What does *Milf?* mean?

"You'll understand it when I explain it next challenge, right now it's sleep time and relax time. See you guys and gals later for another awesome batch of challenges and awesome as fuck rewards! Oh, and remember to behave Babs" The god said as he then teleported himself away to wherever he rests in.

Leaving the contestants to themselves, they all then walked back inside their homes with Peter letting his maid inside, she scoffed as she and him got inside. While Maude gets to share a room with both Maddie and Leela.

Maude: Thanks for saving me back there.

Leela: Don't mention it.

And with that, all of the challenge contestants then went inside their homes and slept throughout the night as they awaited the next new batch of challenges and they would get even better with the new addition of Maude Flanders.


	13. No Challenge Day

Previously on the latest challenges, many amazing things happened and we now have Maude Flanders. But what do our friends do when they don't have challenges in their spare time? Let's see what they do in Langley Falls.

The guys where inside Stan's house with some of them sitting on the floor and the rest on the couch while drinking Pepsi.

Peter: And then i was like if you want me to call you a man then try harder to look like a woman. Wear feminine clothing, makeup and give yourself a female name walking around wanting to be seeing as a woman by everyone without actually looking like one. It's pointless. People these days...They think just wearing pink turns them into a woman.

Fry: Don't you think you're being a little insensitive?

Bender: Bah! Who cares? Being politically correct is for pussies anyway. In the future even my fellow robots sometimes think about gender and want to be considered female even though they are male robots.

Peter: Do robots have dicks?

Homer: Do they still make Pizza?

Stan: Well, we all learn sooner or later to be respectful to things we don't agree on because we would be labeled bad people. Per example no one gives a shit when man punch other man, and when women's fight each other it's more sexy than violent. But when a man punches a woman or hurts her just a bit OH NO! SUDDENLY HE IS THE WORST HUMAN IN THE PLANET *drinks some pepsi* Just make a law saying man are woman lap dogs why don't you?

Fry: I wonder what the girls are doing right now.

While the guys were talking about whatever the hell they wanted without haters on their parade, the girls were reunited together too in Martha and Debbie's House that they shared together.

They were all drinking expensive wine and they just walked to that city supermarket and grab it with no need to pay or whatsoever.

Debbie: Ughh! God i'm so horny!

Martha: Say what now girl?

Leela: I think she said she is horny.

Debbie: I mean, it's been weeks no maybe months since the last time i had sex and without my husband with me i'm so frustrated.

Babs: *laying down on the couch* Just do what single girls do when they ain't getting any. Masturbate with your hands or use a dildo.

Maddie: Girls please, just because we are all girls it doesn't mean we can just talk about things like that like its a casual topic.

Maude: *Blushes* (If someone is sexually frustrated should be me who is not laid for years since i got brought back to life)

Babs: So what else is new?

Maude: Oh, nothing much to be honest. Hey, isn't that challenge god guy supposed to come over and give us challenges and such?

Babs: Now that you brought that up, I haven't seen him. Have you Debbie?

Debbie: Nope? Anyone?

Every girl that are in the home all said no, this sounded a bit weird even for the challenge god himself. He would never take this long unless he was wanting to surprise them Aka jumpscare them or something like that.

Babs: Well, I could care less.

Martha: Maybe he is giving us a break?

Maddie: A break? As in no challenges for today or something?

Martha: Perhaps, I mean there's only so many times you can participate in challenges until you ask for a little break from them. No harm done in that.

Maddie: I guess you're right, but what are we supposed to do for fun while we have our break?

Debbie: Any ideas ladies?

Babs: I have one! How about we Throw a prank at the guys?

Debbie: Oh a prank? Well normally i won't do that because i am an adult but...

Maddie: I'm in! Pranks are fun and you don't need to care about age.

Martha: I was going to suggest go around the city snooping around other houses to find something interesting or just steal a car but yeah that sounds about right.

Leela: I agree! We should prank the men for all of the crap they put us through the last few challenges. Making us do sexy poses for calendars...

Maddie: Wearing Playboy bunny outfits...

Debbie: Making us twerk with big asses...

Babs: And making my breasts and butt expanded and stuck like it while I was made to smush my booty in cake!

Maddie: That was from the challenge god right?

Babs: Whatever! Same thing!

Maude: I agree, but in what way shall we prank them?

Babs: Well, let's all think for what pranks we shall do to them.

The entirely of the gals then started thinking on ways of how to prank the men for putting through all kinds of sexy stuff in the past challenges, something that would make them laugh hard and make the men whimper and such.

Many fun ideas floated around, from doing the simple and generic whoopie cushion to throwing water balloons to throwing pies at them. Oh so many ideas for pranks yet so little time.

Maddie: How about we prank the men by replacing all their soda and beer with only weight loss shakes? And I mean the crappy brand weight loss shakes that taste like shit.

Babs: Thats sounds good but what if we fill a bunch of ballons With spicy sauce and throw at their faces?

Maude: That seems a little harsh

Leela: But they derserve it!

Maddie: OH! Now that one sounds like a very terrific idea Babs! Does anyone have any balloons?

Debbie: Me!

Martha: I'll go get the spiciest sauce from the kitchen.

The big bootied red haired milf said as she then raced into the kitchen and was looking for the hot sauce, while Debbie went to go get the balloons and make sure they were extra strong to hold the sauce.

Babs: Time for some payback *Giggles evilly*

*Nighttime, 10:00 PM*

The men were still slightly awake as they were enjoying watching some movies while eating some BBQ wings and drinking their beer, the movie that they were watching was Aquaman, that new movie that just came out just now.

Peter: I like this movie, i think DC finally nailed this time after that crap batman vs superman and justice league.

Fry: Where they really that bad? i didn't see it!

Stan: It was like a I HATE YOU and then OH! we are friends now!

Peter: And that stupid as scene when Superman says Martha and Batman stops cause his mom was named the same name, I mean. That was just stupid!

Stan: Yeah, but at least the fight scenes were alright.

Bender: Hey Homer? Get us more beer.

Homer: Righty-oh!

Bender: Ugh! That sounded so stupid.

The fat yellow man then gets up from the couch and goes to the kitchen to go get the beer for the men, as he goes inside the kitchen. He goes to the fridge and opens it, seeing the beer inside.

Homer: Let's see what I got here...

As he was grabbing the beers, he heard something clicking, curious. He turns around and stared out of the window to see what it was, but there appeared to be nothing that made the noise.

Homer: Huh, must've been a bird. Are there even birds in this challenge world? Oh well.

Brushing it off, he then heads back to the fridge and takes out all of the beers and heads back out to the living room. But what he didn't know was that there was something...or someones making that noise.

And it was the sexy ladies themselves! They were sneaking around quietly solid snake style and were looking on how to surprise the men with the spicy water balloons.

Debbie: Any ideas on how to get inside without getting caught?

Maddie: Let's cut the power, that way. We'll be invisible when we throw the balloons.

Babs: Yeah, I also made sure one of my balloons was extra spicy. Saving it one certain male...

*Back with the men*

Peter: Hey! Does anyone wanna watch that twerking video from Debbie and Martha?

Fry: You still have that?

Stan: Yeah i want to.

Peter: It nevers gets bad to watch it again and again.

Bender: What is the point of huge flesh meat shaking?

Homer: You just don't get it.

Peter: It's because it's sexy to see and watch, you're telling me that huge human female ass isn't your taste?

Bender: I like sexy robots better.

Peter: Well, everybody's a critic.

The fat jolly green pants wearing retard then gets up and switches to that tape to where Debbie and Martha were twerking with their expanded booties, but they were not going to enjoy it for much longer.

As the girls were outside, Maddie made it to the control box and, using her huge garden trimmer. Slices the wires that power the house.

*SLICE*

*Electricity crackles!*

Suddenly, as the men were enjoying their nightly watch. The power to the house was completely cut off, not only taking out the lights, but also the tv as their twerking video was shut off by itself.

Peter: WHAT THE FUCK!?

Stan: BOOO!

Homer: BOOO TOO!

Bender: Not caring.

Fry: What the hell happened!?

Stan: Either the circuit breaker blew a fuse or something cut it off.

Peter: But who did it!?

Then...The door breaks down and several curvy figures were shown holding spicy water balloons. Then a voice spoke.

Babs: US!

Debbie: Take them all out Ladies!

The Purple pants milf wearer said As most of all the milfs started their attack on the poor men with balloons hitting them either in the crotch or faces, the first head shot was to Peter By Leela instead of Babs but thats because Fry used him as a shield.

Fry: AHHHHH! IT FUCKING BURNS!

Stan: YEAH! BREAK THAT FUCKER!

Fry: Dude! What the hell!?

Stan: Sorry, just wanted to say that.

Debbie: Yo bitch, represent this shit! *Throws spicy balloon*

*Splash!*

Stan: AHHHHH! NO! NO! Not my crotch! Now i'm gonna have jock itch for an entire week for that.

Debbie: (How does that even work?) Hahahahahaha! This is so fucking funny! I wished we had done this sooner.

Babs: I agree, now can you be as kind to let me get a hit?

The squared headed Milf then nods and moves away, giving the busty brunette something to target. Which was obviously Peter, she aims the spicy balloon at him as he puts his hands up in the air.

Peter: Don't tell me this is payback right?

Babs: It sure is, while I can't do this to the challenge god in fear of him making my boobs and booty bigger. I can at least do this to you!

*Throws Balloon*

Peter was hit with the full force of the balloon, except for this one. It was too hot for him to handle as it was more spicy and hot than the others for the other men. He ran around screaming with hot sauce in his eyes.

Bender: I am glad i don't have senses *drinks beer*

Maddie: That be a lesson to you all.

Babs: Yeah don't mess with us!

Maude: Sorry for the trouble, but oh well.

Debbie: Lets roll.

They then ran away from the house, leaving the men in pain.

The men rolled around, groaning as they tried to get the hot sauce off of themselves. But it was still hot regardless, they then started to slowly get up as they tried to collect themselves from what had just happened.

Peter: Oh god! That hurts!

Stan: Jesus!

Fry: I can't believe those ladies did that! I can hardly see!

Bender: I recorded it to watch later for laughs *Laughs* But seriously though, that did at least shook me a bit, I guess it was payback for what you guys put them through.

Peter: What do you mean?

Bender: Putting them in sexy challenges and such.

Stan: Most of that was from the perverted god.

Bender: Don't matter, it was still your involvement regardless. And now it's time to get even with the ladies by pranking them back, to get even.

Peter: How are we supposed to get them back?

Bender: PRANK THEM BACK...Dumbass *Cracks open a beer* Think of something to do to prank them.

Hearing Bender's suggestion, the group of men then gathered around and thought on how to get back at the ladies for their spicy water balloon prank.

Homer: How about we replace their lotions with booty expansion cream?

Peter: I can't believe i'm saying this but...ENOUGH ABOUT BOOTY!

Stan: *Gasps* Blashpemy!

Peter: we need something to laugh at them when it happens something humiliating.

Stan: Still, I can't believe you would say something like that. How could you say no to booty? It's like a rite of passage of sexy smackable booty!

Peter: I'm not saying it's a bad idea, i'm just not in the mood for booty right now since they ruined it for right now. Let's do that another time when we get the chance if we feel like it. Now shut up the fuck up and think!

Stan: Fine! UGGHHH!

Bender: Jeez, you guys are really bored.

Homer: Well, since we can't do that. What can we do to get back at the females?

The fat man then thinks of what to do, gathering some ideas. He thinks of maybe trying to prank them by faking a 50% off at jewelry and clothing stores since women love spending money on jewels and clothes. But remembered that there is no one working there since this is the challenge world.

The second idea was to perhaps replace their weight loss shakes with off brand cola, but he thought it over and it was a stupid idea as he was just gonna give them something to drink.

Peter: God damnit! Why is it so hard to come up with a comeback!? Anyone have any ideas?

Fry: How about we get some water pistols and fill them with cold water and shoot them to make their clothes see through? That should be humiliating and funny. But also a bit sexy.

Bender: How about we trap them with ropes on chairs and make them watch all the Twilight movies in spanish?

Stan: Oh no! That's too cruel, even for them.

Bender: Ehh, then I got nothing.

Homer: Me neither.

Peter: Welp, I guess the water pistol thing will have to do.

Fry: Very well then, i'll go ahead and go grab them.

Peter: At least I will get back at Babs and be even, including all of us.

Bender: You all go have fun then, ain't interested.

Peter: FINE! You'll miss out anyway.

*Back with the ladies*

Inside their home, the ladies were cheering and celebrating that they had just pranked the males with their spicy water balloons. They were sharing wine and cake together as they were having such a wonderful time together.

But they wouldn't be enjoying for long as the men were coming back to counter-prank them all with the water pistols loaded with cold water.

Babs: WOOO! I sure showed him didn't I?

Maddie: We showed all of them Hahahaha!

Martha: That was very amazing.

Maude then goes over to turn up the music more for all the ladies to get into the beat, they started dancing and having quite a blast with each other.

Leela: Now that will show them what happens when they do crap like that, maybe they'll have a second thought before subjecting us to more sexy challenges.

The guys where outside the house looking inside the windows, the milfs had no idea they would have the balls to prank them right away.

Peter: Look at them acting like we will just let it go.

Fry: We gotta teach them a lesson.

Stan: My crotch demands vengeance.

Homer: Peter, you should use this chance to ask Babs to do something since your still having control over her right? the god didn't said it was over.

Peter: I'll do that another time, right now it's pranking back time.

Homer: Whatever, let's get this done so I can go back and eat some ham. I'm getting hungry.

Stan: How bout eat a salad instead, I heard those work wonders.

Homer: How about you learn to stop being a jerk most of the time?

Peter: Shut up! You're gonna make them hear us!

Fry: They're too busy jamming to music to hear us.

All of the men then got into their own positions as they were gonna spray water at the ladies from all angles, catching them off guard and getting them what for. As the men got into position, Fry went up to the control box and was gonna do the same thing the ladies did to their control box.

*Back inside*

The gals were still dancing to their music and eating their snacks as they were having fun with each other, Maude and Babs were talking to each other as they wanted to have some small talk.

Maude: So Babs, why are you so pissed with this *Challenge god* And Peter?

Babs: He made my boobs and booty bigger just for the heck of it and Peter was a super pervert with me, he also forgot about helping me with getting it back to normal and now i'm his maid or whatever.

Maude: I guess some of it is his Fault but..

The lights are then turned off, surprising the ladies and catching them completely off guard.

Maddie: What the hell!?

Martha: Hey! Who blow a fuse?

Debbie: I can't see!

Peter: It is time boys.

Homer: Let's rock!

*All the men then jump out!*

Maude: What the fuck!?

Peter: Today's weather calls for...

*Sprays water!*

*SPLASH!*

Maude: NOO! Not my shirt!

Peter: A 98 percent chance of cold water on clothing *Laughs*

Stan: Alright, for once i'll let that horrible pun slide. Let's do it!

The men then began playfully attacking the ladies from all sides and corners, spraying very cold water at the ladies as their clothes were see through and once wet with cold water, their sexy parts were showing in bra and panties.

Leela: EEEKK!

Maddie: EEEKK!

Martha: I just wore that today!

Debbie: That's cold!

The ladies were trying to take cover using the couches and chairs and whatever they could find, but it was not enough for all of them as the men were closing in and spraying the water on them.

Homer: Payback's a bitch huh? Or is it Karma?

Fry: I never really got that to be honest, who is Karma anyway? Some lady or something?

Peter: Less talking, more water spraying!

*Water sprays!*

Babs: PETER! GOD DAMN IT! I just got this shirt as a gift from Woody back in- STOP IT! You're making it wet and cold!

Peter: Well, you shouldn't have thrown a water ball with hot sauce in my face. And what do you use to fight fire with? WATER! HAHAHAHAHA!

Homer: Never had this much fun in a long time!

Stan: Wished that this was a challenge.

Fry: I second that.

The ladies had no where else to go now, all they could do now was to endure the cold water as their clothes were completely soaked with water. Then, the water started to lower as the men's water pistols were running out.

Then, after a few more squirts of water. The water pistols emptied and there was no more water, the men then cheered as the ladies were shivering from the cold water.

Babs: *Teeth chattering* Y-y-y-you...FUCK.

Stan: Well, guess this is our chance to scatter.

Peter: Nice doing bussiness with you gals.

Homer: Looking thiccer then ham.

Fry: Looking really sexy ladies, especially you Yellow lady.

The men then drop their guns and start running from left and right trying to hide from their wraith.

Maude: The name is MAUDE...And thank you for that compliment *Giggles*

Maddie: You dickhead!

Babs: This isn't over Peter...Mark my words...

Peter: Ehh, you'll get over it. Now we are even Babs.

Homer: C'mon guys, we're done here.

Stan: See you ladies next time!

Fry: Let's see if Bender got power running again.

And with that done, the men then left the ladies home. Laughing and cheering that they got the gals back with a counter prank and humiliated them all. Now the gals were left alone.

Maude: Welp, now we learned the hard lesson.

Babs: Fuck that lesson, i'm gonna go take a shower. Feel free to join me in there.

Debbie: I'm coming along, just to wash my hair.

The ladies, now wet and tired. Go back to their own ways of dealing with their business, now defeated by the men as they got counter pranked by all of them. And now they had to wait a little while until the challenge god issues them new challenges to participate in.


	14. Street Ball

**A\N: A great guy who help me write the chapters is now no longer on the account he use to...but thanks to him many chapters were much muchhh better. I miss him**

* * *

It was another day in the Langley falls portion of that Huge challenge world and everyone was outside in the street in front of the fancy suit look alike God who decided to show up.

"I give you guys a freey day and everyone starts to act like a bunch of teenagers making pranks to each other"

Peter: They Started it all.

Babs: You deserved.

Stan: That spicy pepper hurted a lot ok?

Leela: Dont be such a baby it was not even that hot just one or two.

Homer: Yeah we did payback.

Maddie: You mean water guns to make our clothes see through as payback?

"ENOUGH! Look you guys can do whatever you want here since its pretty fun to watch but all i want is a little bit of ATTENTION when i am here ready to explain things got it?"

Some of them groaned a little but everyone nodded after he said that.

Maude: I guess thats normal.

Debbie: So what is this going to be about today?

"Well ladies i know then some of you had already done a lot of fan service from the challenges that come from beyond"

Martha: Beyond? what does that Me-

"But Now its time to let a new face here do some challenges as well and im talking about a yellow girl"

Maude: Ohhhh No.

* * *

 **Challenge: Sexy Dance**

'' Maude Im sorry but not really. Right now you need to do a pole dance in a lesbian Strip club to the song bad girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman"

Babs: Oh cmon!

Maddie: Why are all the challenges for us woman need to be something sexy.

Martha: Maybe because someone beyond here wants to see us do sexy things

Debbie: Can you blame then? we are rocking!

Leela: Well i am not a toy or object to be play with.

"SHUSH! none of you where chosen so just shut your mouths and let this roll"

Maude: Oh my! i gotta dance in stripper club to this music? that is so naughty. I dont know if i can do this.

Bender: Too bad you cant say no. Im pretty sure he would force you.

Fry: I heard the music is pretty nice.

"Im not that much of a dick all the time, Cmon Maude its gonna be fun and if you do it you get sweet rewards you would never get so easy"

Maude: Rewards huh? hmm...well why not? there is no religion shackles on this reborn woman *smiles*

"Thats what i like to hear now lets do this"

Stan: Can we go watch it?

"Well its for Lesbians only guys so you will have to wait outside and see by the windows Sorry" With that said the God of challenges snap his fingers teleporting everyone to a stripper club that was for lesbians only and it was amazing and fancy with beautiful womans.

Maude was already on stage with a pole dancing next to her while all the other girls plus the lesbians were watching this new girl.

Leela: Wow this place is full.

Maddie: This is my first time on a Lesbian stripper club and i am impressed.

Martha: Is just so clean.

Debbie: And The smell is also good.

Babs: Nothing like the others i had frequented.

Maude: *Blushes* I guess this is the time were i start huh?

The music then starts right on.

* * *

 ***Bad girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman***

Maude starts by stripping down her clothes slowly,first taking out her skirt revealing her beautiful legs who were shaved from any hair and looking smoother then a teenager girl. Her hips were not as big as Martha,Debbie or Babs but she was alluring too as well, when the top starts to come out as well you can see her nice breasts in a size perfect to get a grab on with your hands almost as big as Maddie. When that was done its revealing she is wearing a black two piece fancy undewear.

Maude: I Hope everyone is enjoying this show because is not forever *giggles*

She begins with her back towards the crowd showing Dat ass. Then resting against the pole and by the sound of the music that is playing she starts by using the pole to swing herself to the front,bringing her right leg up to her shoulder. She seems to have some knowledge about pole dancing which was alluring to think such goody two shoes wife could be doing this. Keeping the position she swings around and around,before lifting off the ground and spinning sideways showing off her sexy body.

Maddie: Wow!

Debbie: Nice!

Babs: Give it girl!

Martha: I should learn a thing or two from her.

While the girls were seeing this the mans were outside seeing that too but not as good as the girls.

Fry: Aww man i wish i could be there. Look how sexy she is!

Homer: Damm Ned flanders wife i know it was hot but this is beyond that.

Stan: Ahh yeah Wifes that can do that sure need the title of Milf

Bender: Not bad for a meat head.

Peter: Im gonna take my pants off now.

Fry: NO! YOUR NOT!

The music then stops playing and she stops dancing. All the girls start clapping at this at how Maude had show her skills with such amazing grace.

Maude: Oh my Thank you *giggles* I feel so naughty but at the same time it felt really good.

Babs: You did amazing honey

Debbie: I am jealous at your skills

Martha: If i were a man i would pay money for you hahaha

* * *

With a snap of fingers Everyone then is teleported back to the city were Maude was back on her normal attire.

"Congratulations on the show Maude"

Fry: That was really outstanding

Peter: Yeah talk about a hot show.

Stan: Being some time i dint see a strip show that was not undercover.

Homer: It was a nice experience when you dont have to care about your wife finding out.

Bender: Whatever.

Maude: So...what do i win?

"Half a million dollars!"

Maude: Wow! really? thats so co...wait dont we like...dont really need money here because we can just walk to a place and get stuff since we are the only ones around here?

"Pretty much but fear not,maybe one day you can get out and use that currency on your world"

Maude: Thanks!

"Now to the next challenge because rest if for pussies!

* * *

 **Challenge: Bras and Panties**

" Now this is something for the ladies too as well, where will be split into two teams of streetball! while the male contestants can sit and watch the challenge in a soundproof transparent air ventilated dome. The first team is Maude, Martha and Maddie known as BRAS who will wear tight Yoga pants and Bras only to cover their top bodies! The second team will be the Panties! were Debbie,Leela,Babs will be there wearing Thin cottom shirts and panties"

Leela: Ahn why do i even bother? but arent we more exposed then the rest?" Leela asked

"I dont care as long as everyone does what you need to do"

That said the girls are teleported a very large place for their match and each one has the so call uniform from their teams.

Maude: Well...at least is better then go around were thin cottom shirt.

Debbie: This pair of panties is tight on my butt.

Babs: You get use to the sexual harassment now where are we?

"Welcome to Los angeles best place near the beach for some Streetball!"

Martha: Oh fun i always wanted to come here.

Leela: But not on these clothes right?

Maddie: The clothes are a problem we gotta get use to honey.

Leela: I can't play like this, at least until they won't be so tight on me.

Martha: At least, you don't have much to hide.

Maddie: Agreed there, Martha.

Debbie: You say that because your not someone walking around on panties and shirts made of cottom and thin by the way

Babs: Look we can discuss later,if we dont do this we gonna get punished.

Leela: Ugh! Fine is there a ball anywhere?

Maude: I think I saw one over by that net. *points over to the basketball hoop*

The ball then starts to shake and it flies closer to them like magic.

"Ok ladies here is the thing you all have 30 minutes for this and once this ends the one with more points win so get prepare for the hot sun and background people looking over your bodies because now ITS TIME!"

Martha: Time? Time for what, exactly? I may not get to leave my house often, but even I can't help but be confused by what's happening.

Leela: It means is time to play...geez dint you get the hint?

Debbie: Someone is not good on sports.

Maude: Although that huge ass of hers would be great to bump others

Martha: Hey!

Maude: Sorry...

And so, the game begins with a loud buzzing sound from the scoreboard. The sexy Milfs are on their teams and on each side of the area.

Martha: Dont take this personal Leela but we are gonna win

Leela: I dont want to brag but i am the one who is gonna wipe the floor with you.

Debbie: Well, so much for fun in the court.

Martha: I doubt that from the start.

The ball starts on the Panties Team and Leela has it in her hands. Her team starts to get in positions around the area as the one eye girl goes foward. The purple hair woman passes the ball to Debbie as they run up the court.

Maddie: I wont leave you alone.

Debbie: Try stop me.

Maddie: With pleasure Big booty Woman.

She dribbles the ball away from the others and heads to the net on their enemy side.

Debbie: Babs, Stop her!

Babs: Your not going anywhere Ghost worker,I still know how to play this.

Maddie: Im still tougher then you with all that extra thiccness you got.

Maddie and Babs crash into each other Chests who bounce wildy and the ball flies over to Leela, who moves quickly.

Leela: Now Look how its Done! Hahh!

She said running fast by and throwing the ball.

Martha: Good grief. Looks like I have to do all of the work around here.

She charges after Leela, her booty flying around like mad.

Maude: Wow! Look at her go.

Leela: What the! So fast

Martha: Begone!

The red hair booty bumps Leela with force making her fly far leaving only the ball.

Martha: I dint win this Booty Queen Tattoo for nothing.

Recovering quickly, Debbie grabs the ball and makes way to the hoop.

Maude: We deserve that Ball,give it to us.

Debbie: I am going to mark a point!

Martha: No, you won't!

Debbie then tries her luck by jumping as much as she can and throwing the ball to go for the point. Martha Tried her best to stop that from happening. However, due to her fat ass, she ends up short and slides across the floor. Debbie slams the ball into the basket and the air horns go off, signaling that they just score some points.

Babs: Yeahhh!

Leela: We did it!

Debbie: How do you girls like that? now you can kiss my ass HAHAHA!

The team wearing only panties and cotton thin shirts celebrates.

The other team grumbles unamused of the results.

Martha: Damm it!

Maddie: We should make a different formation.

Maude: I think i know,Martha is bottom heavy so she is not the fastest that would be you Maddie since your body is more trained. Martha is the tank power.

Leela: Great job, Debbie. We have to keep this up.

Debbie: Thanks, but they are looking at us with hatred. So, expect some dirty tricks from them.

Babs: Is a little tiring to run with all this chest and ass but im not giving up

Debbie: Good to hear that, Babs. Maybe we could get shakes after this.

Time is up and now the fight is gonna get more crazy. Time flies in the arena as bra and panties battled it out. At points, their clothes got damaged or ripped from the opposite teams.

In the end the Match ended up in a draw.

Debbie: *Huff* I cant believe how resiliant you are Martha

Martha: Y-you too *Huff* I need to lay down here for a while

Maude: I sm not *huff* use to sports

Babs: Me n-neither *huff*

Maddie and Leela: What a nice workout

"That was Magnificent Ladies,i cant say otherwise right guys?"

Peter: Hell yeah! that was hot as fuck!

Stan: Better then watching it on TV!

Bender: Could be better but it was something

Fry: Nice Going Leela

Homer: Sexy and interesting are a nice combination.

The girls just Either blush or groan in annoyance at the guys different replies.

Maddie: Ok what did we win though?

''You ladies ended in a draw so what you all win is shirts that functions as self adjusting bras, self cleaning garments and bulletproof clothing, they even protect the head but for two hits which take a day to recharge"

Leela: Thats...actually useful.

Martha: Wow self adjusting and self cleaning? best clothing ever!

Debbie: Thats what it got your attention?

Maude: It was a nice game though thats for sure.

"Ok on to the next Challenge my awesome friends"

* * *

 **Challenge: Deadliest of the species**

"Now! this is the time were rage is gonna be taken out so, Peter and Babs will be stuck on a steel fence cage and fight until one of you surrenders or dies"

With a snap of fingers both of them have Combat Knifes in their hands and out of nowhere A cage is constructed surrounding the place.

Stan: Man this is gonna be good.

Bender: Stab each other in the eye.

Fry: Calm down buddy no need to go killing mode.

The two just stare at each other focused and serious holding the knifes.

Peter: You better give up now Babs because this challenge will be mine and i get something amazing.

Babs: You sure of that?

Peter: YES!

The Sexy Milf then with one hand lifts up her shirt showing her bouncing round tits wearing no bra at all. Seeing that Peter drop his knife and starts drooling over it with a stupid face.

Babs: Oh look The other girls decided to show their tits as well.

Peter: WHERE?

When the fat man turn his head around the Milf dashes foward sexily shaking her assets and with a swift cut she slices his Throat. In surprise the poor guy cant even say anything as blood comes out like splurt! and stuff falling on the ground until he would die of blood loss.

Debbie: Cant say i didnt see that coming.

Martha: Oh! the violence so brutal.

Maude: Urrp i think i am going to be sick.

Leela: You get use to it.

"Guess Peter was always weak to boobs,but anyway you won a prize of having your body to normal,take out the punishment or having a button that can hurt peter everytime you press it"

Babs: Take out the punishment...please i already got use to this and the button is not worth it as long as he can still make me do things.

"Ok then consider it done"

Fry: Ahn...are you...going to do something about the dead body?

"Meh when we need him again i bring the guy back to life,now we should go on with more fun challenges"

Martha: Thats a strong word.

* * *

 **A\N: Sometimes i might forget waht each reward was acquired to what character, i mean memories and stuff right? it happens?**


	15. Giant girls,old meme,new peps here yay!

**A\N: Hey there guys if i end up forgetting to mention one of the powers the characters have as a reward im sorry,i just dont keep track at some point, does anyone have a list? also hey! im ack here some fun**

* * *

After the previous challenges,the characters were enjoying their moment of rest that lasted exactly 24 hours before they ended up being summoned out in the street like usual. Some were pretty peeved about their losses others just enjoyed bragging really.

"Good Evening my fellow pets,its a joy to have you all looking so happy today"

Peter: Happy? HAPPY? no! i am not happy sir!

Babs: Thats only making the day better *smirks*

Maude: Geez he already died once just chill for now.

Babs: Not my fault he is like the most annoying guy in the whole universe.

Stan: I am also really sour after that last challenge.

Maddie: Sore that i kicked you in the balls? *giggles*

Stan: Just you wait woman,i am going to defeat you the next challenge they put us together.

Maddie: I dont think you stand a chance really.

Homer: Man, it sure feels like things are escalating here.

Fry: You telling me,Leela is acting so agressive to me,more then usual though.

Bender: Womens,they are just so sensitive,so what if you two jus fucked once? it was accidental,the best type there is...depending of the moment of course.

Leela: I heard that!

Bender: You want a medal then?

Martha: I think i learned to live like this. Like i am adapting.

Debbie: Me too,you gotta learn to enjoy the little things like...the fact neighter of us died or had to hurt each other.

Martha: *Gasp* Is this how having a best friend at this age feels like?

Debbie: Yes! i think it is

The two of them hug in pure friendship while their chest press against each other and the male humans watch.

Leela: I hope Amy is having a better day inside whatever hole she is right now.

"Cmon guys,no need to act like a bunch of little fuckers...yet. For you see the challenges for you guys i am willing to do are decreasing,and i gotta do a certain something later on when this is finished"

Babs: And that is?

"Later My sweet Milf,later i tell you. Now! lets just blow these ones off the way and presume the day shall we?''

Bender: I hope they ask me to drink all the Beer in the world hehehe,jokes on them really.

* * *

 **Attack of the 50ft Milfs**

"I hope someone is ready to have a good fun fighting for their lives" Snap fingers.

With that said and Done the milfs Babs, Maddie and Debbie are teleported to what seemed to be an abandoned city with no sign of life. Truth be told at ths point there is no need to be surprised at being teleported but the fact that the ladies are wearing an attire consisting of a blue vest, a long white loincloth held by a brown belt around the waist, and purple earrings?

Debbie: Ok someone can tell me why are we always wearing something that screams fan service?

Babs: That happens with anything i wear really.

Maddie: This looks like it came out of a horny teenage wet dream.

"Now ladies i hope your prepared because your all more then just sexy,take a look at each other"

Doing what the God told them the sexy thinn ladies gasp in surprise seeing that their bodies are much much! bigger and muscular then before.

Debbie: Whoa! what happened? i am...jacked? *flexes*

"You three are slightly bigger versions of the amazons from a planet from Leela universe and your job is to fight the robots"

Babs: What robots?

"You see those Dark green bulky, robotic suits approaching?"

 **"Must eliminate giant women"** The stereotypically monotonous robotic voices said so

"The suits are coming more at the time passes,just try to survive and make as much destruction as possible"

The godly voice said so and so it was gone. Milfs looking at each other a little confused but with no wasting time they have a goal to make now.

Babs: That looks dangerous.

Maddie: Of course they are dangerous,look at their arms *gasp* three sided cannon on its forearm? That is so cool

Debbie: For God sake dont get distracted now.

It was truly a battle of giants. Colossal women of Olympian proportions fighting bipedal machines of relentless warfare. One robot starts off the battle by shooting a Short range tazzer beam from its right claw. Maddie is quick to literally summersult aside from the attack. She then utilises her ghost fighting combat skills to take advantage of the robots weak points. A few quick jabs with lighning hands brings one bot down and out.

Maddie looks so sexy eith her muscles flexing under her large breasts and thunder thighs. Babs does what she does best with a tall street light nearby. And sexually pool dances in circles as three speedy robots charge at her. The machines think they can literally run her over.

But Babs momentum and dexterity on the shinny poll allows her to super kick them all aside. The pool gets wet with B abs sweety body lubricating it. Her breasts look even better swinging around. Debbie in the middle between Babs and Maddie, Is having some trouble fighting thus one robot with tentacle arms.

Wrapping around her body. Immobilizing her legs and arms. But she can still wiggle her torso and head. Making her exposed ass jiggle for unseen cameras. And her small ample chest still looks hot with little clothing about to rip off. Meanwhile, all the mean from the chalange are just sitting around and enjoying the show.

The orange haired woman powers through it & soon yanks the tentacles off, causing the robot to leak oil on her. She kicks it into a nearby gas station & it explodes & sent fires all around the area & on her. She yelps abit as she tries putting the fires out on her & soon her clothes were burnt looked like they could easily come off.

Debbie: Aw shoot. I don't suppose they have any clothings my size now?

Babs: You get use to it, I lost count how many times my top came out by accident on the beach.

Maddie: How long will this keep going? I'm having fun.

Debbie: I'm getting kinda thirsty.

She then grabs what looked like a large soda cup & drank it, but it was actually a nuclear reactor. As she finishes drinking, she suddenly grew much taller & reptile like scales all over her body & conveniently covering her nipples, pussy lips & butt hole when her clothes fell off. Then she grows claws on her fingers & toes, fangs for teeth, a lizard tail & spikes all along her back.

Debbie: Holy cow, did I just turned into like some kind of kaiju babe?

"Wow. Didn't really saw that one coming. All well, I say we have her keep that form for the remainder of the challenge."

Babs: Looks like this victory is going to get to you before any of us.

Maddie: You look amazing! Show us what it can do.

Peter: Wow! Did you guys see that?

Fry: Totally unexpected man, and so sexy.

Bender: Breath some fire!

Homer: Whooho! Female Godzilla.

Leela: GUYS! What if she stays like that?

Maude: Then she will get into the Anthro Milf category, weird place trust me.

Debbie: I'm not sure if I can do anything else besides stomp &-

Then suddenly she feels something coming up, so she tries holding her mouth abit. Her back spikes glow blue as she couldn't hold it in & then unleashes an atomic breathe, destroying several buildings.

Maddie: Wow!

Babs: Hey, what about us? How do we get taller like her as well?

Debbie: Find some toxic waste and hope for the better?

Maddie: Well, let's hope we can find something else that'll help us out.

Suddenly a large meteorite made of white diamonds lands nearby & Maddie picks it up to look at it. Then suddenly it moves into her skull & her whole body starts changing & growing. Soon, she was as tall as Debbie. Her skin was glowing white, her hair was shaped like a star & her clothes changed. She looked almost identical to White Diamond from Steven Universe.

Maddie: Wow! Look at me. I'm all bright & shiny.

Debbie; If this keeps it up, these robots are not gonna be a big threat anymore.

Babs: Hey! Why I am the only one with no upgrade?

Debbie: Relax Babs, once this is over you won't need to get your hands dirty Hahaha.

Babs: I still wanna be big like you two!

"Fine, we'll make you bigger too."

Then a light is beamed onto Babs & she grows as tall as the two milfs, but now her clothes are changes into underwear made out of pieces of cloth.

Babs: Alright, now I can join in on this big actions!

The milfs get to work destroying the city.

"Well Ladies I just came here to say that only one minute is left and in this whole little time, robots with bigger weapons and size will show up. So try to destroy as much as needed"

Maddie: Heh, that won't be too hard.

"Oh, also, we're gonna add a monster or two that will try to kill you three."

Debbie: Wait, what?

Then suddenly flying towards them was a giant three headed golden dragon with wings for arms & two tails that shook like a rattlesnake.

Babs: What the hell?

Debbie: That is just cheating!

Maddie: Let's fight him together girls!

They all soon fight the large three neaded dragon. Babs try to grabs one of the necks & tries pulling it off. But then the other two heads bite on her arm & booty, which made her welp abit. Then it threw her away.

Maude: Oh whoa! It's really getting out of hand right?

Leela: Sure is, this became a monster fight.

Maude: Where are the others?

Bender: The moment all those meatbag females turn into kaiju waifus they said they had to 'Unload' before they blow.

Debbie & Maddie start punching & kicking the dragon, but then it shoots electricity at them, zapping them away from it.

Babs: We must work together and defeat him.

Maddie: This calls for some ultimate attack.

Debbie: I am not going to let this snake head bastard toss me around.

They soon were ready to defeat the beast. Maddie shoots lasers out of her eyes, as the three headed dragon shoots its gravity beams, their beams now clashing with each other. As they do so, Babs grabs a thin building like a bat & then whacks him hard from behind. It rosrs in pain, as Maddie keeps firing her eye beams at it. As the kaiju was getting weak, Debbie was ready to finish it off. She grabbed the middle head & she slams the beast around into some buildings. She soon starts spinning it around til she threw it up in the air & then unleashed her strongest atomic breath at it.

Babs: Phew! Now that is totally has done the trick.

Maddie: Man what a rush, I feel like this is as good as hunting ghosts.

Debbie: Oof *cough* my mouth taste like burnt food.

"TIMES UP! Good job ladies on causing all kinds of destruction. Though the winner is... Debbie! Who not only destroyed the most buildings mechs, but also finished off King Ghidorah!"

Maddie: Ohh what?

Babs: Aw man...I still didn't won anything cool. Althought this was something else.

Debbie: YES! I won, what do I get?

"The ability to grow into either an amazonian tall woman or a giantess...no kaiju form though, that would just be too op''

Debbie: Fair enough.

The ladies were warped back to the others, but back to their normal size wearing their normal clothes.

Maddie: *Stretches* That was not so bad.

Babs: Speak for yourself...

Debbie: Dont sulk honey, your gonna have more luck next time.

Leela: You gals sure had it rough there.

"Yeah this was a fun moment...are the men back now? or what?"

Bender: Depends, how long until someone is tired of yanking it thinking about those meat females over there?

"Don't worry, I got this."

Then suddenly the guys ran out of the bathroom as a head of King Ghidorah scares them out.

Peter: What the hell man!?

Homer: Yeah, what kind of sick joke was that!?

Stan: That was dangerous.

Fry: I think kaijus are my new trauma.

"You guys were taking way too long in there. Now, it is time for you four's challenge."

Bender: Eh...it cant be that bad.

''You guys are going to have the pfff Honor, of listening to an extended version of Justin Bieber´s baby song,you gotta listen to it all the way. The person who manages to do that without running away wins"

* * *

 **Justin Bieber Torture**

Then suddenly Fry, Homer, Stan & Peter were now sitting in four seperate chairs & have headphones on their heads. Soon, Baby by Justin Bieber starts playing in their speakers.

Stan: Wait what?

Peter: Your kidding right?

"Trust me, this joke is pretty old but eh!"

Fry: It can't be that bad right?

"Well I'm Not sure if this'll take long or not. Should we wait for them or go to the next challenge for the remaining ones?"

Babs: Nah, lets see if they suffer with this *Smirks*

Debbie: I have no idea who this Justing Bieber is...but it sounds...like someone who got through changes.

Fry: So far, this isn't so bad.

Homer: Ah! Get me off of this thing! Aaaaahhh!

He takes the headphones off, throws them on the ground & repeatedly stomps on them, breaking them to pieces.

"Wow. It was just a few seconds & you couldn't last that long? Quite disappointing Homer."

Homer: It felt like teenagers music...so weird...so different *shivers* I need a donut.

Stan: T-this is fine ugh...totally n-not bad about it.

Peter: Ye-yeah... I can han-handle this...

The remaining three were holding it in, but then Peter pukes on himself & passes out.

"Welp, seems like he's out. And then there were only two."

Babs: Geez, get a hold of yourselves guys, is just a song.

Bender: Hahahahaha! This is so funny.

Soon, an hour passes & Stan & Fry were trying their best to endure the endless looping of Baby.

Bender: Man, those two have been at it for a very long time.

Fry: Man this song is starting to feel annoying, I mean everything on loop gets boring at some point. What do you think Stan?

Stan: *Eyes twitching and foam coming from mouth* Y-yeah.

Debbie: Sheesh, is he gonna be alright?

"How should I know? I'm a god, not a medical professional."

Bender: Doesn't that mean you aren't a really smart god?

"Silence you bucket of bolts!"

Leela: Ugh! Can someone just end this challenge already, if it hurts so much just give up, who knows what the reward is anyway.

Fry: I mean, it's just annoying to me, not really hurting me that much. Though Stan on the other hand-

Stan: You shut your mouth boy! I must win this & to prove that real americans can withstand even this shitty song!

He slaps himself to get himself pumped up.

Fry: Jesus! Is being a tough american really that much of a big deal? You're making me feel a little preocupied with you man.

Another hour later, Fry was feeling a little bit tired by the song playing endlessly, while Stan was foaming the mouth so much that there was foam all over him.

Homer: Heh, he looks like Santa Clause.

"Ok this is getting really boring, Stan is obviously gonna die if this keeps on. Everyone in favor says that Fry won lift their hands''

Everyone lifts their hands up.

"Ok then, Fry is the winner."

Then the headphones disappear.

Stan: Damn it! I could've out lasted him!

Leela: No you were not.

Maude: It looked like someone about to have a stroke.

Peter: I still feel awful.

"Fry my boy! For having strong will in the ears,you have won a futuristic pair of headphones to listen to any music and runs on infinite power"

Fry: Sweet! I can now listen to my jams for hours.

Leela: So I'm guessing there's one more challenge for me & Bender, correct?

"You think you're really that famous Leela? No, the next challenge will be having the mothers over here to fight in a big pool of tasty cake batter while the men cheer on for them, oh yeah did I forgot that the song Mousse **T's Horny 98 song** will be playing on the background?"

Bender: You guys have too many fan services.

"The challenge comes to me, I don't go to them"

* * *

 **Cake Batter Fight**

Soon, the milfs were transported to an enormous bowl, are now wearing skimpy clothing & they were stepping in cake batter.

Babs: Well...not the first time I stepped on cake while wearing an outfit like this.

Maddie: Oh my god, are we really gonna always be wearing these embarassing outfits?

Maude: I think at this point you either get embarassed or learn to deal with it, I'm still a bit embarassed but also feeling quite sexy.

Debbie: You're telling me, people don't have other things in their minds besides asking us to do this stuff.

Martha: Oof! I guess we gotta suck it up and go with it.

"You girls know what you have to do"

The girls sigh in defeat and soon start wrestling each other. Debbie and Babs decide to go after Maude, while Maddie & Martha take on each other.

Peter: Whooho! Yeah tackle each other hehehehe.

Debbie: Your finish!

Babs: Take this!

The two ladies team up and do a double booty slam at Maude's head. Maude passes out soon after with the batter splashing everywhere on their sexy bodies.

Maddie & Martha were now wrestling with all they got, their boobs pressed against each other like pudding.

Fry: Man...this is super hot.

Stan: This heals me from that horrible song.

Maddie: You know, you're not so bad.

Martha: You too, but I'm gonna be the one to beat you.

Maddie: I'm not sure about that.

Then she left her lift her leg up & shoves some cake batter on her feet into Martha's mouth. That surprises the woman making her let go and coughs abit, allowing Maddie to stand on her hands & use her legs to grab Martha by the neck & throw her to the side.

Leela: These women are wearing skimpy outfits, wrestling in cake batter while this embarassing song is playing out... why does it look like they are having fun?

"Because it is fun! You just need to let loose & stuff."

Soon, Maddie, Babs & Debbie were the last ones standing.

Babs: Give it up girls, this is not my first wrestle on cake batter.

Debbie: I came too far to give up now, I am enjoying myself.

Maddie: I defeated that red haired woman, you two are gonna be easy.

All three of them soon tackle each other, the cake batter splating everywhere from the movement, thicc bodies slamming against the floor, hair pulling, booties being groped or spanked. They kept it like that for a good while.

But soon enough the girls would get tired and get their end by sheer luck. The only one left and covered in cake all over was Babs.

Babs: Yes! I finally won!

Maddie: N-no way! How did I lose?

* * *

All the mature females are back and wearing their clothes now clean.

Peter: Damn that was hot,nice going girls.

Stan: Yeah it almost took all that stupid song out of my head.

Homer: Hmmmm Cake batter.

Leela: Behave! Horny bastards.

"Congratulations Babs! You just won these technological Limb Enhancers that once belonged to some alien"

The God snap his fingers and some green looking limbs from another world shows up.

"Have fun looking up what they do''

Babs: Thanks? Hmm this does look different.

"I have one thing to say though,for the next...certain amount of time i will be out. Why? Well a guy i know is gonna do something important and i want to watch that. So feel free to explore the piece of land that is Stan home and whatever,while i am at my own place''

And with that the god dissapears in a snap of fingers,leaving everyone to wonder where he go,and how long until it returns.

* * *

Meanwhile though, in another part of that huge planet fuse together with parts of other worlds...

 ***New New York- Futurama scenario***

Waves of blue energy where taking form in the air before something was teleported out of the open like magic.

''Hmmhhm" It grunted.

Standing there with a height of 6'2 feet tall was a man, its skin was white but slightly grey, his eye balls where like blue sapphires in spherical proportions but not just any sapphire a beautiful pair of blue star sapphire, one would thought what sort of vision he might have.

His hair was black and long but not long like some Elven guy but slightly long. The being was wearing a shirt that in the front has the Dark Souls logo and in the back Call of duty.

"Well then it appears is my time to play now" He said summoning a Pepsi that looked more like Space Pepsi.

"The first thing I should do is summon new contestants." As he drinks his Space Pepsi, he summons five new challengers, all females for starters.

The first one was a tall and skinny woman with bright orange hair and slightly tanned white skin. She has a rounded triangular shaped head and a big, pointy, triangular nose. The eyes seem to be round and far apart, two tiny eyelashes on each eye. Her ears were wearing blue pearl earrings and red lipstick. She has a green buttoned shirt and tan pants, and for her feet purple slippers.

Lois: What the hell?

"Welcome, Lois Griffin."

Lois: Where the hell am I? Who are you?

"Calm down, I still have to see the others'' He said with a smirk of mischief.

The second female by her side seemed to be a tall and humanoid pale-green skinned alien with white hair that's been shaved into a lengthy mohawk, her eyes were bright pink, red freckles in some parts of her face and pointy ears. She seemed to be wearing some thick, black mascara, black eyeliner that's drawn on to resemble running teardrops, and black lipstick. Truth be told? She seemed to be either a Punk or Goth from outer space.

Lord Dominator: Where in the blazes am I? I don't remember coming here.

"Welcome, 'former' Lord Dominator. I've been looking more forward to be toying with you."

Lord Dominator: Think again pal! I am nobody's play thing!

She then tries to use her lava powers at him...but nothing comes out.

Lord Dominator: My sweet power!

"You thought I would let you go crazy here? Nope, gotta have to earn your suit this time young lady"

Next to Dominator who was screaming, there was a tall and attractive skinny teenage girl, she had green eyes, a fair complection and some freckles over the face. Her hair was long and red just past her hips. The clothes she was wearing came by a tan and dark brown lumberjack hat, emerald green plaid/flannel shirt, green stub earrings, blue jeans, and a muddy rain boots.

Wendy: Wow...what a trip, where am I?

"Welcome, Wendy Corduroy."

Wendy: Huh? Is this Weirdmageddon all over again?

"Oh don't worry. The chaos that'll be happening here is more tame then what you've experienced."

The next lady seemed to be a bit disorientated. She has pale white skin, spiked arms, long red hair tied back in a black spiky hair tie with bangs that cover her right eye, orange eyes, fangs, pointed ears, and yellow-orange horns. Her wardrobe consists of a yellow-orange ballgown, brown high-heeled boots, and a black tiara. A small orange flame constantly burns over her head.

"Oh boy! Now here comes the hot girl...haha get it?"

Heckapoo: Ughnn...am I dead?

"Welcome, Hekapoo. And technically yes, you were, but I used my powers to go back in time to save you before that bratty teen Star Butterfly destroyed the magic & eradicating all magical beings."

Heckapoo: How is that possible? Are you some kind of god that's beyond any of our universes' laws?

"Wow. Congrats on the guess. You get a gold star."

Then a gold star appears in between Heckapoo's cleavage.

The last but no less important woman had fallen in four and was rubbing her bottom in pain. She wears a buttoned shirt that seems to be a combination of orange and pink changing a tone, with a white collar and cuffs, and brown pants. She has big blonde hair and white earrings. She also wears blue eye shadow and red lipstick, for her feet is black low tops.

Rita: Ouchie... where did I fall?

"Welcome Rita Loud! Can't really have a good time without the classic needed Milf"

Lois: Now can you tell us what's going on & what you plan to do with us?

"Really Lois? Your not even going to ask why those two look like they came out of anime?" The god asked pointing at Heckapoo and Dominator "Well whatever ahem! Hi! I'm the second god who is looking over this world. The planet your stepping on right now is made from chunks of different universes in which the creation of this one is now before you. This place by example is call New New York a futuristic Place"

Rita: Future?

"Also everyone is here because I sort of yanked you guys here te-hee! Why you ask? Well...to play a game!"

Lord Dominator: A...Game?

"Yep! Think of your lives right now as a big reality show, people are watching you but you cant see. The game will have Challenges that will have you or everyone to participate, the winner will also take amazing rewards for all their effort...but in case of refusal? Punishments are now allowed" The god said winking at the fourth wall showing that punishments are a new feature in case of denial.

Lois: WHAT!?

Heckapoo: Basically we are slaves then.

Lord Dominator: I'll kill you!

Wendy: So what are these punishments?

"Let's just say they'll be, interesting."

Rita: So is it just us five girls competing?

"I am glad you asked Rita"

Rita: I also want to know about my family.

"Later sweety, now there will also be more...hmmm who should I call?"

Hekapoo: Are they gonna be as interesting as me & Dominator, or they gonna be as bland as Big Nose & Wide Hips Mcree here?

Lois & Rita: Hey!

"Hm... I think I know someone to add."

*Snap Fingers*

A five foot and six inch tall teenager boy shows up, seems to be at least sixteen years old or maybe more, having black greasy hair having two cowlicks at the crown of the head and two specks on his cheek. His teeth seem to be a bit crooked and slight overbite. The clothes the boy is wearing is a blue-gray pants, a white T-shirt and an auburn hoodie

Sheldon: Wow! What happened? Ah man I was getting to the end of Super Mario Odyssey.

"All well. You'll have a chance to play it later maybe. But welcome Sheldon."

Sheldon: Wow. Why is there so many girls here & you & I are the only guys here.

"Oh don't worry about that, cause here comes some more men."

The next male to show up seems to be a plump middle-aged man with a dark beige beard surrounding his mouth. His hair style was a taupe cut short with a large bald spot on the top of his head. He has tan lines around the shoulders and feet, to top it off he had bushy taupe eyebrows. His skin color is a peachy red color with the tan line spots being a light apricot color.

Greg: *Opens his eyes & yawns* Man what a great na...wait where am I?

"Welcome Greg Universe."

Greg: How do you know my name? And where's Steven & the Crystal Gems?

"Oh don't worry about them. They're fine."

Greg: And who are these people with me?

"Maybe if you're lucky, your new friends"

The guy gulps abit in worry, never seeing people like these six before.

Greg: Uh, hey there. Name's Greg. Greg Universe.

Lord Dominator: Is that really your name? Geez.

Heckapoo: Some people just enjoy being different.

Lois: Sounds like the name of a music band from the 90´s.

Greg: Well, I do play guitar, but I guess I wasn't warped here with it.

"Time for the next challenger to appear."

The next guy to show up seems to be another geek boy with a slender sort of skinny body. He has teal eyes, brown hair, and tan skin. His stature seemed to be fairly short, He has a pointed nose, round eyes, and large ears.

His clothes are consisted of a cream colored short sleeved shirt with a green and red stripe on the chest area. Underneath, he wears a khaki long sleeve shirt with white collars sticking out and his sleeves are partially rolled up to his wrists. He wears blue jeans with deep and large pockets that are a darker shade of blue and olive-colored sneakers with cream soles.

Cody: Ow my head, where am I? One moment I was swimming away from a volcano and now...

He then blushes as he sees some of the ladies.

Cody: Wow.

"Welcome Cody."

Cody: Is this some sort of dream?

"No it's pretty real to be honest, not a dream or hallucination"

Sheldon: I still had my doubts.

Cody: So what's going on here?

Heckapoo: We're pretty much part of some kind of competition thing this guy has us do.

"Time to summon the fourth male."

A small little boy shows up, he was wearing a pink hat, pink shirt, a certain shade of blue pants and seemed to have one of the biggest bucked tooth ever, his hair was brown and had blue eyes.

Timmy: What the? Where am I? Where's Cosmo & Wanda?

"Hello Timmy Turner. And as for your fairies, they're not joining us."

Timmy: What?!

"Man I still remember all those seasons of fun you brought before it went to the trashbag''

Timmy: What are you talking about?

"Oh sorry I was lost for a moment, well long story short. I am a powerful cosmic entity and you guys are going to play with my games, rules, rewards and punishments on this place right now. Ask the details later to the others" Stretches "Also most people you guys know...Are safe, that's all I can say''

Rita: That doesn't really assures us.

Greg: Wait, how come there are just four of us guys & only five girls?

"I am having a hard time choosing the last one let me think for a moment" The god said sitting in a lotus position in mid air.

Sheldon: I guess while he thinks of someone, we should introduce ourselves.

Cody: Ahnn..Hi my name is Cody and I was just finishing the third season of a reality show who I was part, ended up in third place and everyone almost died by a volcano eruption before I show up here.

Greg: My name is Greg Universe. I have a son named Steven, who also spends most of his time with these people called The Crystal Gems. His mother was someone called Rose Quartz, but then it turns out she was this other person called Pink Diamond, who wanted to stop her other sisters, who were Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond & White Diamond. Steven was able to make peace with them & all the gems are free to live out their lives.

Dominator: Bleh! Kindness & friendship. I hate that crap!

Heckapoo: Everyone acts like you can just sing a song and everything will turn out ok. So naive!

Sheldon: Is your son some anime protagonist?

Cody: Sounds awesome!

Greg: Sheesh. Well what about you two? Heckapoo & Dominator, those are your names, right? Can you tell us about your two's backstories?

Dominator: I am a badass universe destroying villain and proud of it.

Heckapoo: Seems kind of pointless to destroy the universe for shits and giggles.

Dominator: Hey! I do whatever the hell I want Fire Head! So what about you huh? What did you use to do?

Heckapoo: Meh I use to work for some other magical entities to prevent the kingdom and possibly the universe for getting into shit. But then everything turned upside down and I got tired of it. Responsibilities are the worst.

Timmy: I hear ya sister. I always somehow cause problems with the wishes I have my fai-er, parents, wish me for.

Cody: Wait, was he about to say fairies?

Sheldon: Whoa fairies are real where you came from? That is so cool!

Heckapoo: I met a few once but they were losers, especially the green haired one...what was his name again? Josmo?

Timmy: Wait, you met Cosmo & Wanda before? How?

Heckapoo: Well, it's because I had these things called dimensional scissors, which can let you go to wherever you want.

Greg: You don't have them right now do you?

Heckapoo: Would be too easy anyway. Don't worry pinky dude. Your little toys won't be taken away if we find out, we are not from your world

Timmy: They are my friends!

Sheldon: Well I guess me & Lois are next to talk about our lives? Well, I live in a small town & I have this friend who's a super awesome robot named Jenny. She's, uh, pretty great.

He blushes, not wanting to say his true feelings about her to them.

Lois: I'm just your average housewife who made a few bad choices in life.

Cody: I guess the only one left is Rita.

Rita: Oh I am nothing much. Just a mother of a big family living and working as a dentist.

Greg: Nice. Could you check my teeth for me. One of them feels abit sore.

Timmy: Hey, floating guy, you done thinking up the last person to add!?

Dominator: Yeah, the soon I get to know them, the sooner I can crush them!

Sheldon: (Someone has anger issues, but she is really hot)

"I got it! This will be a good choice, get ready guys"

They all look to see the final person appear. It was some sort of green short alien guy, with two attenaes on his head, red eyes & wearing a red & pink like uniform.

Zim: Huh? What? Who dares takes Zim out of his base!?

"There. The tenth competitor. Invader Zim."

Zim: Competitor? Wait, humans!?

He then scrambles to his pockets to look for his disguise.

Cody: Only a few of us are humans actually.

Sheldon: The babes there with green and white skin are not.

Zim: Wait, what?

"Alright, now that all ten of you are here, I can now begin telling you all about the rules & many games you'll compete in."

Heckapoo: We get it already! You make us do stuff for strangers entertaiment, if we do and win we get stuff, if we refuse then punishment happens.

"Keep acting like a smart ass Heckapoo,see how any of you deal with your own challenges. But Yeah i come here later when i have them,in the mean time? Explore this place as much as possible and choose a house to live on"

The god snaps his fingers and then just like that is gone...

Sheldon: Huh...this is more weird then being raised by pirates in space because of time travel.

Cody: What?!

* * *

 **A\N: Sorry for the decades of waiting for this chapter,i lost interest at some point,then made other stories,then had some problems with the poll but ITS HERE! New females,males for you to challenge at will.**


End file.
